One More Moment in Time
by Dear-Ophelia
Summary: uc This is the sequel to "A Shadow of Fate." Adam Winthrop is no more. Most have put the past behind them and are living happily again. But it isn't all over. Nothing can ever be the same again, because a new danger threatens two of them...
1. Prologue

ONE MORE MOMENT IN TIME.  
  
This is the sequel to "A Shadow of Fate."  
  
~Prologue  
  
Victoria couldn't go to the hospital, so Michael rented a hotel room and took her inside. Her blood was all over him, covering him as he had held her helplessly while they had driven along that lonely stretch of desert highway back to Roswell.  
  
Michael laid her down, then turned to Max and Isabel who hovered barely in the doorway, as silent onlookers.  
  
"Heal her, Max." -Michael.  
  
Max shook his head. "I won't."  
  
Victoria moaned, almost delirious, and stirred a bit. Michael turned to look at her and then back to Max frantically. "Goddammitt Max, heal her!"  
  
"What have you done, Michael? I warned you not to get involved with her. And what did you do? You got her pregnant?" -Max.  
  
"Don't talk to me about getting someone pregnant. Not too long ago you knocked up-" -Michael.  
  
"Stop this, Michael." Max snapped. "She doesn't deserve to live. You know what she's done! I can't be responsible for healing her and then have her put us in danger again."  
  
Michael stepped to Max in anger. "So help me-"  
  
Isabel stepped between them. "Max is right, Michael. If she's one of us - it's obvious she's not friend, but an enemy."  
  
"To us. she's better off dead." Max said resolutely.  
  
"And my kid, too? Huh Max?" Michael raged.  
  
Max avoided the question, instead he said, "When it's over, just do what you have to do and walk away."  
  
"Easy for you to say. She saved my life, that's worth something." -Michael.  
  
Max just shook his head, refusing to help.  
  
Michael sat down on the bed and looked down at Victoria for the longest time, before picking up her hand.  
  
Max and Isabel stood back silently.  
  
"Since all you want to do is gloat, get out of here." Michael rasped through clenched teeth.  
  
"Michael, we-" Isabel started.  
  
"Get out." -Michael.  
  
They left, almost reluctantly, leaving Michael alone to watch Victoria suffer.  
  
Michael made Victoria as comfortable as he could and he tried with all his might to will her pain away from her and to himself. But he couldn't and he couldn't heal her. All he could do was look on.  
  
A little later, he heard a knock on the door. Going to the door wearily, he found Maria standing there.  
  
"I heard-" Maria said.  
  
Michael just looked at her. What was there to say to that?  
  
"How could you do this to me, Michael?" -Maria.  
  
"I can't take this from you too, Maria." Michael looked up at her and Maria saw his face filled with so much pain, that she couldn't argue with him.  
  
Michael was on an emotional overload. He couldn't tell Maria about how his heart had stopped when he realized she had been kidnapped, seeing her being pulled out of the car with Liz, Victoria's life exchanged for theirs. Truth be told, he could have gone on if she had died, but why would he have wanted to? He hadn't really had time to absorb the fact that Maria had been in grave danger, the most danger so far. But then Victoria had been shot. And she had to be his priority at the moment. Maria was fine. Maria was alive. Victoria might not be soon.  
  
So all Michael said, was, "You should go." He turned around and went back to Victoria's side.  
  
He didn't even see when Maria left, exactly. She was forgotten as soon as he'd turned his back. She didn't leave immediately. And she couldn't be pleased in that instance, nor gratified, nor happy. If Victoria was going to die, so was his child, and somehow she couldn't actually be happy that either of them were to die soon. She was confused, she was disturbed and she felt betrayed. So instead, she watched from the door while Michael threaded his fingers through Victoria's and willed her to live.  
  
Maria left.  
  
One time that night, Victoria awoke to see Michael asleep sitting up, sitting on a chair next to her, his hand in hers and his head on her arm. She gingerly stroked his long hair back from a side of his face. It was all the strength she could muster. He awoke.  
  
"Michael." She said softly, weakly. "We're going to lose her."  
  
"Her?" -Michael.  
  
"Our baby." -Victoria.  
  
"How did-" Michael started.  
  
"No matter what happens, don't blame yourself." Victoria answered instead.  
  
"I can't heal either of you." Michael looked conflicted, utterly heartbroken.  
  
Victoria cried then and Michael laid his face next to hers. He saw her through the pain, the blood, through that night that she suffered. Sometime during the very early morning hours, Victoria did lose the baby. Michael held the tiny infant in his hands. It was a girl and she was so tiny, yet nearly twice as developed in age as she should have been, had she been a human's child. She was tiny, so tiny, but perfect. Heartbreakingly perfect. Michael held her as she breathed her first and last breath. And with this, he cried himself. Amazed, and heartbroken at once. Victoria was asleep now, maybe more than that - he couldn't tell. But he couldn't wake her.  
  
Shortly thereafter, as Michael just held his so tiny child wrapped in his shirt, he had a visitor.  
  
A man who said his name was Saelar, a man like Michael, a man who was there he said, because it was important and vital that Victoria live and he was there to help her.  
  
Michael watched stunned as he, Saelar, put his hands over her and healed her. When Michael fretted because Victoria did not awaken afterwards, the man assured him that she would be fine and was only sleeping.  
  
Saelar instructed Michael to put his daughter to rest in the desert. And then he was gone.  
  
Things happened that early morning, as if sometimes in a dream. And Michael did take his daughter to the desert and he buried her tiny body with his own hands. Michael couldn't remember everything about the desert, when he awoke back in the hotel room, with the bright sun shining through the cracks in the window. 


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter One  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
.  
  
Michael awoke straight up in bed with the sun shining bright prisms through the cracks in the curtains. Just like that raw morning a month ago. Only now he awoke in his own room in his own apartment, haunted still with images from his dream of what had happened then. He relived it often in his dreams. He just could not escape that. He went about quietly grief stricken. No one could understand. Only one, maybe only one, shared his grief. Yet he couldn't be near Victoria. Not now. Too much had happened for them to be near to one another now.  
  
Victoria did awaken those weeks ago, in that bright morning, healed, as his visitor said she would. Michael told her about him, but she didn't seem altogether surprised. Something else she knew that he didn't. He left her that day and hadn't seen her but once, since. Michael couldn't abide being in her presence. It hurt too much. Her betrayal and his loss was made painfully more raw a hundred times over if he was near her.  
  
And so with nothing more to say, he left, and she knew it. He just walked away and didn't look back. He buried his grief with Maria. They were back together - if ever they were apart, it didn't seem so, though. Maria didn't mention Victoria or bring up painful questions or demands. She accepted him, it seemed, without question to the past, as though it had never happened. With her, he could pretend it had never happened. It was like Victoria and all of the horror and grief and confusion of the past seven months had never occurred - for any of them.  
  
That one time since, that Michael had seen Victoria, was about a week or so later after it all happened, and Michael had gone back up to Las Cruces to the fallen Winthrop Mansion, to judge for himself that the nightmare was all over. And it was, he saw, as he glimpsed the destroyed ruins of a once great estate, except for the nightmares that haunted his soul. At night he could not escape them, therefore he tried to sleep as little as possible.  
  
The mansion was a massive mess of charred remains, a skeleton of the non- distant past. And there he had glimpsed Victoria. At first he thought he had imagined it, but no, she was there, standing amidst the ruins, half- hidden behind the remains of one of the once gleaming pillars. She looked up at him, like a ghost of yesterday, ashes dancing about her in the breeze. The sensation was too acute. Michael couldn't remain there. He turned and left her to her haunting grounds.  
  
+ + +  
  
Victoria had hitchhiked back up to Las Cruces that morning after Michael had left her. She didn't leave her grief behind in Roswell though, because it remained within her always, haunting her from within. After she'd taken that bullet meant for Michael, she didn't altogether remember all that much of the rest of the day and the night and the early morning hours following as she was dying and as her daughter died. She remembered the pain and blood and - - Michael, Michael trying to help her, Michael staying with her while she suffered.  
  
Perhaps the image that haunted her most, was when she had failed to keep her baby safe within her body - when she'd lost her and Michael was holding that tiny little perfect being in his bloody hands, a look of such anguish on his beautiful face, and she was too weak to move and hold her or reach out to Michael. She had felt her life slipping away, yet it hadn't, for she was here. Unfortunately she was left behind, to endure her misery because Saelar, Michael had told her, had healed her.  
  
Victoria had slept at night near the ruins of the Winthrop mansion. She didn't know anywhere else to go. During the daylight hours that first few days, cops and federal agents had swarmed the place, looking for clues - not really finding any, but satisfying themselves it seemed, to say that Adam Winthrop and others had perished in the explosions and resulting fire that wracked the estate to its foundation and destroyed all.  
  
They'd all left and Victoria alone had remained, walking the grounds like a ghost. Adam Winthrop had not been loving or anything good, but her life with him had been all she'd ever known, so she stayed around, like a creature confined all it's life and suddenly one day let free, but not knowing what freedom was, instead hovering about it's old cage in confusion.  
  
That time she saw Michael there, she thought she'd been hallucinating. She thought that she'd longed for his presence so much that she'd imagined him being there. She'd felt his presence all around so she looked up and she found him standing there in the distance, feeling his presence surrounding her, but feeling it fleeting and not touching her. She had watched him a little while before he'd seen her. After a long moment, he was gone. He had just turned his back and left.  
  
As he drove away, Victoria broke down to the ground, crying all the tears that she tried to keep inside. "Michael", she said over and over again with only the wind to hear her, carrying his name on its wings into nowhere.  
  
She grieved for her daughter that she'd only too briefly known existed, Saelar having told her the day before chaos had ensued. She grieved for Michael whom she wanted to comfort, whom she loved, whom she knew was the mate of her soul and who was also. the man who hated her now. Maybe with as much passion as he had once loved her, if ever he had.  
  
Victoria had left the Winthrop ruins that day, walking out past the gate and never once looking back. She'd strayed between Las Cruces and Roswell, since then, staying anywhere in the open she could- penniless, homeless, having lost everything she'd ever known and everything she cared about.  
  
One of the infrequent rainstorms hit Roswell one night and while she stood in it, she remembered a poem she had written once, before she'd known who her true love was. A bit of it went, like,  
  
the rain sounds within me  
  
could it take all my pain  
  
. wash it away  
  
let me drown in this longing  
  
let me suffer the fires of hell  
  
let me die a thousand deaths  
  
but give me one more moment to live in  
  
one glimpse of his face  
  
and I will pay any price  
  
When Victoria looked up at the night sky, the rain blinding her, she remembered more,  
  
i feel near to you  
  
when i look at the same sky  
  
knowing, hoping, believing  
  
you're under the same sky  
  
i'd give up forever  
  
for one more moment in time  
  
Rain falling all around, the world was gray, she was lost- like her tears in the rain, while knowing-  
  
She *would* give up forever for . . .  
  
One More Moment in Time.  
  
~End of Chapter One~ 


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2  
  
Saelar found Victoria one early March evening, when the desert night was quite chilly- standing with her hands over a fire built in a metal trash can, not too far from a couple other people who looked homeless.  
  
Looking up, Victoria was surprised to find him standing there. But she just looked at him, not knowing or caring what he had to say.  
  
And he seemed to read her then, but he said, instead, "You should not live in such squalor, such emptiness. It's blasphemy."  
  
"To who or what?" Victoria muttered.  
  
"To our way. To your destiny." -Saelar.  
  
Victoria didn't comment on that, she merely shrugged and said, "Nothing means anything anymore. If ever it did once. .. maybe it was just a dream."  
  
After a long pause, while he surveyed her in silence, he finally said, "What is it that you want above all things?"  
  
"Michael." Victoria said quietly, without looking up.  
  
"Even if it is not meant? Even if it is not your destiny?" -Saelar.  
  
"He is. or was, my destiny. I couldn't have been wrong. And he's the only one I ever truly loved." -Victoria.  
  
Saelar shook his head and came nearer to her. "Let me tell you of your true destiny."  
  
. . . -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After what Saelar had told her, things made even less sense. She was full of questions, many of which Saelar couldn't or wouldn't answer. She thought she couldn't be shocked yet again, but she was.  
  
Victoria went by the Crashdown Café sometimes, mostly at night, looking in the windows. Everyone pretty much seemed happy now, as if Adam's machinations had never touched them. She saw them all one time or another. She'd seen the man named Jesse with Isabel smiling and talking, and Victoria was certain there was a wedding band on Isabel's left hand. She saw Kyle and his father, Liz and Max cuddling and once, it had broken her heart all over again to see Michael and Maria sitting at one of the booths, his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. It was like she'd never even existed to them. It was good that they'd all gotten past what had happened, but she really hadn't. Furthermore, wasn't she supposed to be like Michael and Max and Isabel, - and Saelar? Yet the only others of her 'kind' that she knew of on this planet, didn't act as if she was an outsider- they appeared to have forgotten she had existed. And why wouldn't they? She couldn't blame them. They didn't really know her, except Michael and they just thought of her as a demon in one of the nightmares of their past.  
  
It took many days of little stolen glimpses of them to work up the courage to confront them.  
  
One night in mid March, Victoria went to the Crashdown right after it had closed, with the group still present.  
  
When she walked in, Liz was behind the counter with Max, Kyle and Jim Valenti sitting at it. Michael and Maria sat at a back booth across from Isabel and Jesse at another booth. When Victoria walked in, everyone turned to look at her after Liz dropped a glass. Then there was utter silence.  
  
They almost didn't recognize her, Victoria knew. She had changed and she didn't look like the perfect rich girl now.  
  
Max started to get up and Victoria said, "No, please. Don't get up. I come in peace."  
  
Someone finally spoke. And it was Isabel. "What do you want with us?"  
  
Before she had a time to reply, Maria snapped, "How dare you show yourself after what you've done?"  
  
"Do we need to take care of you like we did your father?" -Max.  
  
"He wasn't my father." -Victoria.  
  
"You sure fooled us. But then that was your plan. You are as bad as him." -Kyle.  
  
"I didn't come to argue." -Victoria.  
  
"What do you honestly expect? Do we have to list all that you've done to us?" -Max.  
  
Victoria shook her head. "I know what I am guilty of. But there are things I haven't done. If you'll just give me a few minutes to explain." -Victoria.  
  
Maybe they were all curious. Nobody said anything, and perhaps they let their curiosity outweigh their anger. She was met with mostly hostile stares all around, except for Michael who looked straight at the wall, refusing to look at her. Since no one said anything, Victoria continued, "I know that you all think I came with Adam to New Mexico, since the beginning - I meant you harm, but I didn't. I didn't know the reason for coming. I was told to fit in at Roswell High and I helped Adam in various ways. It was difficult at times to understand some things. My childhood and upbringing was very - different. Sterile, military, empty."  
  
She continued without hesitation, "That doesn't excuse anything I did. But I followed orders. I knew nothing else. I never knew a different lifestyle. I was not Adam's daughter. That was for show. I was his object, his pawn, a slave at times. I never wanted to hurt anyone, though. I wanted to help Isabel escape, but I couldn't. I wanted to stop Adam from shooting Jesse, but I couldn't. I wanted to free Kyle - but again, I couldn't. Adam shared the barest details with me - only what he said I needed to know, which most of the time wasn't very much. I *never* knew his real intentions for any of you, until the evening before the confrontation at the mansion. I didn't even know who I really was until that same day before."  
  
"And just who are you?" -Jim Valenti spoke up from the back.  
  
"Victoria is a contrived name, but the only one I've ever known. I'm different like three of you. But not exactly the same." -Victoria.  
  
"Are you or are you not an alien?" Max asked, sharply, bluntly.  
  
"I am." -Victoria.  
  
"When and where were you born?" Max tested her.  
  
"I don't know the exact date. But I am eighteen years old. And I don't know where. I just know my mother was-"  
  
Isabel interrupted, "But then that's impossible. You're not one of us."  
  
Victoria frowned, not understanding.  
  
"We weren't 'born'. We were in pods, which we descended from when we were equivalent to about a human six year old. What are you trying to do?" -Max.  
  
"I am trying to be honest with you." -Victoria.  
  
"No you are not. You're still lying." -Maria.  
  
Victoria ignored that, but continued, glancing back to Max. "As I was saying before - my mother. my *host* mother carried me because of a uniqueness to her DNA. She had some alien blood from long ago, when an ancestor of hers mixed with an alien. I was born from her, but she wasn't my real mother. I was created. I don't know how, but my essence or soul or whatever you want to call it, incarnated into this body - a body which is in the image of one I had sometime before."  
  
"Wait a minute. Who told you this? Or are you really deceiving us again?" Max asked, warily.  
  
"I swear I tell the truth. Adam didn't tell me who or what I really am. He only made me use my abilities for him and I just always knew I was different. I never imagined how different. Saelar told me. And he was the one who created me, I think.. He gave me to Adam, because he said he couldn't protect me at the time and Adam was the only human who could, plus he knew about aliens." -Victoria.  
  
"Saelar." Liz said. "Max, isn't he the one that Michael said healed her?"  
  
Max looked at Liz and nodded.  
  
Isabel finally spoke up again, she had been taking everything in, "I believe some of what she said - maybe all, I don't know. Adam Winthrop, I believe, did control her. I didn't say this before, but Victoria did want to help me when I was captive in that base.. But he wouldn't let her. And not just that, but Maria mentioned to me before that she knew where Kyle was kept in the mansion, because Victoria had sent her a mental message."  
  
Kyle looked surprised. He hadn't known that. He looked at Victoria differently now, a bit, only a bit.  
  
"And she saved Michael's life, despite great harm to herself." Jim Valenti said. "We all witnessed that."  
  
No one wanted to comment on that day.  
  
"So we're supposed to just trust her now?" Maria said to the group and then looked to Victoria. "What do you want with us, Victoria?" Maria glared, demanding an answer.  
  
Victoria sighed. "I only came to. to apologize. I never wanted to do anything to harm anyone here. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm so sorry."  
  
"After all the girl's been through, herself, maybe someone should help her." Jim Valenti said.  
  
"Yeah, remember Tess? You took her in and remember how she repaid us. She's already done more harm, maybe, than even Tess did." -Maria.  
  
Victoria turned away while they got lost in talking to each other. She had no idea who Tess was and she didn't hear anymore of their talk after that, because she left the café.  
  
-=- A little while later, Victoria was sitting in an alley against a brick building, when an automobile pulled up alongside her. Victoria looked up and saw Jim Valenti leaning out the window of his bronco.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" -Victoria.  
  
"Well it wasn't my special abilities- because I'm purely human." He said, somewhat ruefully. And then, "Get in. You can stay with Kyle and I."  
  
Victoria shook her head. "Kyle would never want that."  
  
"He might just come around." -Jim.  
  
Victoria stood up hesitantly, still looking at him, unsure. He nodded again and Victoria went around the other side and got into the passenger seat. 


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3  
  
When Jim Valenti went inside his house with Victoria, Kyle met them just inside.  
  
"Ah no, dad you didn't! Have you forgotten--" -Kyle.  
  
"No I haven't. And I also haven't forgotten if she hadn't told Maria where you were, I wouldn't have a son right now. I also haven't forgotten that you liked her not too long ago." -Jim Valenti.  
  
"That was then. That was before, when I didn't know what she'd been up to." -Kyle.  
  
"I don't really lay the blame on her door, of all that's happened. It was that Adam Winthrop behind it all. Besides, she's been through a lot. And look at her. She doesn't look like she's eaten for a month of Sundays."  
  
Victoria turned towards the door. Jim grabbed her and turned her back around. "Now listen son she's staying here with us for a while. And that's final."  
  
Kyle grudgingly really looked at Victoria and then turned away. "How many more stray alien she-demons are we going to take in anyway? Well I'm not giving up my room for this one." He walked to his room and shut the door.  
  
Jim Valenti turned to the kitchen. "I don't have anything fitting for a meal, like you should have." He said, rifling through the cabinets and fridge. "But I'll find something pretty quick here."  
  
A short while later, he came back into the living room bearing a lunchmeat sandwich, milk and a bag of corn chips.  
  
Victoria ate like she was starved. The truth is, she couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Victoria looked up at Jim Valenti, who sat on a chair across from her, looking at her, and something puzzled her.  
  
"Why. . . why would you do this? Let me stay here and be - kind to me?" -Victoria.  
  
"I'm not like that man who called himself your father. Nothing like the man. I don't suppose you've been shown much free kindness in your life, but I want nothing in return. No matter what's happened, I do believe you told the truth in the café tonight." He stopped and looked at her searchingly, serious, then continued, "And in essence you saved my boy's life. That does mean a lot to me."  
  
"I never wanted Kyle to be hurt. I did care about your son, Mr. Valenti. When I found him down there, I was going to help him escape, but Adam found me and he said - " Victoria stopped talking, remembering.  
  
"What did he say?" -Jim Valenti.  
  
Looking down at her food, but not really seeing it, she said, "He said if I helped him, he'd kill Michael and others, too. I know you don't believe me, but -"  
  
"I do." Jim Valenti interjected. And then he said, "You really care about Michael Guerin don't you?"  
  
Victoria nodded. "With all that I am." She said quietly, fighting back tears.  
  
Jim Valenti nodded and stood, like he'd found answers to questions he'd wondered about. "Well, uh -" He looked around at the living room.  
  
"You can sleep in here. I don't have much that will probably fit, but I'll find something." -Jim Valenti.  
  
While he went to find something, Victoria heard loud noised like furniture being moved or something, in the other part of the house.  
  
"What are you doing in there, Kyle?!" Jim Valenti shouted, banging on his son's door.  
  
"Barricading the door, dad. What do you think? If you feel free to sleep with your bedroom door open, that's your problem, but I'm not going to take any chances incase she decides to come and kill me during the night!" Victoria heard Kyle shout back. There was more conversation, but quieter, and she couldn't really hear what was said.  
  
Victoria turned when Jim Valenti came back before long. He had a big, long flannel shirt and socks and a sheet and pillow in his hands. He handed her the items and said, "I guess that's going to have to do for now."  
  
"Goodnight," He said and turned to go to his room.  
  
". Thank you." Victoria said, disturbing the silence. He turned back around and nodded before going.  
  
Victoria took a shower and dressed in the shirt - which mostly made a short dress on her, because it was big and long. She lay down on the couch that night and got the soundest, best sleep she had in what seemed like forever.  
  
She didn't even awake in the morning to the sound of Kyle moving all of the stuff away from his bedroom door, that he had used as a barricade the night before, so that he could get out and go to school. -=-=-=-=-  
  
Later that morning Victoria awoke to the sound of knocking at the front door. She sat up on the couch as Jim Valenti opened the door. Victoria's heart almost stopped when she saw Michael standing there. He just stood outside the door, having not seen her.  
  
"Hey, I'd like-" Michael stopped in mid-sentence as his gaze riveted instinctively to where Victoria was. "-your advice." He finished what he was saying, quieter.  
  
"I gotta go." Michael turned right back around.  
  
"Michael, what did you want my advice on?" Jim Valenti asked, going after him out the door.  
  
"Never mind." She heard Michael say before the door was shut.  
  
-=-  
  
Feels like you made a mistake . You made somebody's heart break . But now I have to let you go . I have to let you go .  
  
You left a stain . On every one of my good days . But I am stronger than you know . I have to let you go .  
  
No one's ever turned you over . No one's ever tried . To ever let you down, . Beautiful girl . Bless you heart .  
  
I got a disease . Deep inside me . Makes me feel uneasy baby . I can't live without you . Tell me what I am supposed to do about it . Keep your distance from it . Don't pay no attention to me . I got a disease .  
  
Feels like you're making a mess . You're hell on wheels in a black dress . You drove me to the fire . And left me there to burn  
  
. Every little thing you do is tragic . All my life, oh was magic . Beautiful girl . I can't breathe . I got a disease . Deep inside me . Makes me feel uneasy baby . I can't live without you . Tell me what I am supposed to do about it . Keep your distance from it . Don't pay no attention to me . I got a disease . I think that I'm sick .  
  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me . Be, be strong . Keep telling myself that it won't take long till . I'm free of my disease . Yeah well free of my disease . Free of my disease . Be, be strong . Don't pay no attention to me . Keep telling myself that it won't take long till . I'm free of my disease . "Disease" by Matchbox 20 


	5. Chapter 3B

(*note: because the previous version of this chapter got deleted, I had to rewrite this from scratch. This time it is shorter and slightly different, less details. But I think it will suffice to fill in the gaps.)  
  
-- -- --  
  
~Chapter 3B~  
  
Victoria wanted to do something for Mr. Valenti, since he had shown kindness to her by taking her in. It was something that was strange to her, this free kindness. He talked to her sometimes, but Kyle mostly avoided her. She didn't go back to Roswell High, so her days were long and boring. There were things she didn't want to think about, but being bored made it worse. So, she decided to do something around the place. She didn't even ask, but just started cleaning up the place. One day, Jim Valenti came home and smelled delicious aromas floating from the kitchen.  
  
Victoria turned around when he looked into the kitchen. "I just wanted to do something since I'm staying here." She offered in something of an explanation.  
  
Jim looked around. "Help yourself. Parmesan crusted chicken, scalloped potatoes and asparagus in a cream sauce." Victoria said.  
  
He took a plate and dished up some food and took it back to the dining area.  
  
Victoria sat down too. Just as they had sat down, Kyle came in the door, surprised at smelling hot food - especially food that smelled so good.  
  
"Grab a plate, son." Jim said to Kyle.  
  
Kyle ignoring Victoria, went around the table and to the kitchen.  
  
"This is very good, Victoria. Where did you learn to cook?" Jim asked.  
  
"Sometimes I would sit and watch the chef prepare meals at the mansion. We would talk sometimes. It was some sort of company. Adam wouldn't allow my tutors to say anything off topic or the servants and guards to say more than a few words, so it was better than nothing." -Victoria.  
  
Jim looked at her and Victoria didn't want to see pity directed to her from anyone. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Besides, at the time I didn't know it wasn't how every other child lived."  
  
Kyle came back in and sat down. "Victoria cooked this?"  
  
"Who else, Kyle?" Jim said. "Just try it."  
  
"What did you put in it.. poison?" Kyle asked Victoria.  
  
"Kyle." Jim said sharply in disapproval. Kyle hesitantly took a bite.  
  
"Really now, do you think I would tell you if I had?" Victoria said.  
  
Kyle dropped the fork and looked up at her in surprise, but only to see her smile.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and took the bite. He was surprised at how good it was. Not that he would tell her that.  
  
- - - --  
  
Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and Michael were sitting outside on a table during lunch at Roswell High. Michael sat in thought, debating things wit himself.  
  
"So how's it going at your place?" Liz asked Kyle, something to which everyone had been curious about.  
  
"Weird." -Kyle replied, in between eating some chips.  
  
"How so?" Max asked, concerned.  
  
"What has she done now?" -Maria asked.  
  
"Oh nothing bad, surprisingly." Kyle said, dismissively. "I mean weird because she hasn't done anything except sit around quietly or clean or .cook. And I think my dad is fond of her."  
  
"Maybe she's okay." Kyle muttered. "She seems strange, but nice."  
  
"That is weird." Liz agreed.  
  
Michael stood up abruptly and headed off. He decided to do what he had been thinking about. He was going to ask Jim's advice on some things concerning Victoria, but she had been there and he couldn't handle seeing her then. But he was responsible for something or some ONE and he had been thinking about it all along. He dreaded it, but he also wanted to do it. Maybe he was masochistic. He doubted his sanity.  
  
"Where are you going?" Both Max and Maria called.  
  
"To take care of something." Michael called back, giving an elusive answer.  
  
-- - - -- Victoria heard someone talking to Jim in the living room. And she knew who's voice it was: Michael's. She only heard some of the conversation.  
  
"She's fine here, Michael." -Jim.  
  
"She's not your burden to bear, but ours." -Michael.  
  
They looked up as she came into the living room.  
  
"Let's go." Michael said, briskly.  
  
"What?" Victoria asked, confused.  
  
"You're coming with me." -Michael.  
  
Michael all but avoided her eyes. She looked from him to Jim.  
  
"It's up to you. You're welcome to stay here. Or. you can go with Michael." -Jim said to her.  
  
"No it isn't up to her." Michael looked at Victoria and said, "Get your stuff. I don't have all day."  
  
All the way to Michael's apartment, Victoria felt cold despite the heat. Michael was giving that temperature off. She couldn't believe he had asked, no - told her to come live at his place. He didn't seem happy about it, though. She wasn't totally surprised about that of course, but still.  
  
When they went inside, Victoria immediately asked, "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because you are our, problem not theirs, the Valenti's shouldn't have to deal with you." -Michael.  
  
"I feel like you don't want me here." -Victoria.  
  
"You're right. I don't." -Michael. And then he turned around to face her for once, "What do you expect? You were a conniving, deceitful bitch. You can't be trusted."  
  
"Michael, that's not fair-" Victoria started.  
  
"I'll tell you what's not fair-" Michael snapped. "It's not fair that you are even in our lives. It's not fair that you betrayed us.betrayed me."  
  
Hurt, Victoria just looked at him, not knowing what to say or how to say it. She turned around and started for the door. Just as her hand was about to touch the door-knob, Max walked into the apartment. He looked from her to Michael,  
  
"What's she doing here?" Max asked, not at all happy about her being there.  
  
"I was just leaving." Victoria said, opening the door again.  
  
"No she wasn't." Michael said, coming around the side of her and slamming the door closed.  
  
"Well obviously if you hate me so much, why have me stay here?" -Victoria.  
  
"Stay here?" Max said, in surprise. "Michael, what is going on?"  
  
"She's staying with us now." -Michael said, still sharing a dagger-filled look with Victoria.  
  
"No, Michael, she can't." Max said, incredulous.  
  
"She's our responsibility, not the Valenti's."  
  
Victoria walked away from them into the kitchen area to give them some space. What in the hell was she doing here? How was she going to manage to live with these two guys. She felt they both hated her, or at the very least: didn't like her. She had hoped to live with Michael once, but not like this.  
  
- - -  
  
"Michael, this is a mistake. Are you not going to listen to me again this time?" -Max.  
  
Michael said, "Look, we can keep an eye on her this way. You know, she's right here. It's the place she should be."  
  
"Keep an eye on her?" Max frowned, looking into her direction. "That's a given." He was not happy about this situation, but maybe Michael was right about one thing: if she was right here with them, she couldn't do anything - and plus, he just knew she knew a lot she wasn't saying. He knew for certain that he would have to find out who and what Victoria Winthrop really was.  
  
. .. . .. . 


	6. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4  
  
Michael's apartment was a mess of tensions as the days went on. Victoria felt hostility from Max who shared Michael's apartment, and slept on the couch. She felt hostility from Michael, but far more so something else- something akin to hurt mixed with something else. And Victoria herself, well, she was open to befriend Max and make things right with Michael, but it seemed as if hell would freeze over before that would occur. Max and Michael went to school and work so they were gone a lot. But Victoria got the distinct impression that Michael was being as distant as possible.  
  
Victoria slept on the floor near the kitchen area, but one day Michael woke her up in the middle of the night and made her go to his bedroom. He insisted she sleep there. Victoria protested but it didn't do any good. It was too much to hope that he would sleep there too, but he didn't. He either slept on the floor himself or didn't sleep at all. Sometimes he would come home extremely late or not at all. On top of that, he was pretty quiet in the times that he was at the apartment. He barely said a few words to her and wouldn't even look up at her. Victoria was becoming worried about Michael. Did no one else see his depression? Well, from what she'd seen, away from her he acted totally different. With Maria he was pretty cheerful compared to it and affectionate to Maria. Victoria had the suspicion that it was an act.  
  
No one hardly came to Michael's apartment, most likely because she was there. If someone wanted to see Max or Michael, they'd see the two elsewhere.  
  
The apartment became suffocating with the audible tension. Victoria didn't go back to school to finish her senior year, so she was stuck most of the time at the apartment. She would clean and do all she could to be useful. And with two bachelors in the apartment, the place was pretty messy. She cleaned and tidied and arranged things and made the apartment as good as possible. At first it wasn't easy doing work like that. No one told her to do it, no one told her to do anything or said much to her in any case. But she began experimenting when she was alone in the apartment and taught herself how to clean. She had never lifted a hand to clean or do chores in her life, always having had servants before. But now she wasn't living like 'Princess Winthrop' as people had referred to her as. That girl was dead. And perhaps the better for it. But that girl had had Michael for a while, for a wondrously beautiful time she had had her prince. But reality was quite different now.  
  
One day, Max was sitting at the counter eating breakfast, when Victoria emerged from the room she slept in.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, more wary than anything. She tried to act as if she didn't notice as she walked around the little kitchenette, getting herself some juice. Max clanged his spoon as he put it down in his bowl abruptly. He said, "If you try and manipulate me or anyone else again, it will be the last thing you do, Victoria."  
  
Victoria paused in her task, surprised at the suddenness at what he said and then shook her head and said seriously, "I wouldn't-I won't."  
  
"I have been having dreams." He didn't elaborate on what about, but then he frowned as if thinking of something. "Do you have powers over dreams?"  
  
Victoria nodded, but then said quickly, "But I haven't done anything to you."  
  
He didn't say anything, so she said, "What were the dreams about?"  
  
Instead of answering, Max asked, "You never told us what kind of powers you have. What are they?"  
  
Victoria thought of not answering him, but she felt compelled to do so. "I think some of almost everything."  
  
"What does that mean?" -Max.  
  
"Just that I have some control over dreams, mental manipulation, ability to project images that aren't real, I can make my power tangible and use it in various ways such as defense or offense. I can make it rain- and more, I think, which I haven't explored yet."  
  
"What is your specialty?" Max asked, surprised at the array of things she could do.  
  
Victoria frowned. Max elaborated. "You know like mine is healing, Isabel's is dreams, Michael's is offense- but then you're not exactly like us. Probably not even the same species."  
  
She looked away noncommittally and simply said, "I don't know that I have a specialty, maybe I am capable of all, but master of none."  
  
Max looked at her shrewdly. "That in itself is strange, and I think, suggests a lot of power. The others and I can't do everything, even a little."  
  
"Maybe all of you just haven't explored it or tapped into all of your abilities. I've been using mine all of my life. And even if the others can't - you can. You just don't know." -Victoria.  
  
"What would make you think so?" -Max.  
  
"You're king. The king is the strongest of your line, the most powerful." And then she shrugged and said again, as if it explained all, "You're the king."  
  
"And you believe that I'm a king, that what you've heard about us is true?" -Max.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? And besides, I'm living proof that there is more than humanity. Plus, there are just some things that I know is true. Seeing you I can tell you're royal - or feel it- both, I believe." -Victoria.  
  
"And what do you know of our royalty? You don't even know about your kind." -Max.  
  
When Victoria was silent, Max added, "Do you?"  
  
She sighed. "You know that I know more than I say, Max Evans."  
  
Max was frustrated now. "Tell me all you know."  
  
"I would like to unburden myself, but I just can't right now. That is what you don't know." -Victoria.  
  
Max was frustrated and a bit angry at her not divulging all she knew, but she was being more forth-coming at least, than she had ever been, so he asked instead some specifics, "Can you read minds or hear people's thoughts?"  
  
"Some." -Victoria.  
  
"Make objects move?" -Max  
  
"Sometimes." -Victoria.  
  
"Make people think things that aren't true?" -Max  
  
Victoria nodded affirmatively.  
  
"You've been doing that all along to us haven't you?" Max said, his temper starting to rise.  
  
"No. I only did things like that when Adam made me." -Victoria.  
  
Max fired another question. "What do you mean about all of these 'some's' and 'sometimes'?"  
  
"When I use powers, it saps my energy. If I used it all the time, I would go around perpetually near-collapse. Besides, it's harder to use powers on those that aren't human. You should know that. If you don't, that's a lesson. And unless I made one of you forget completely, I couldn't first make you think something that wasn't true. I'm not able to do that, as far as I know." -Victoria explained.  
  
"How is your abilities more advanced and comprehensive than ours?" -Max.  
  
"Adam always made me train with them and use them. Over time, I managed to do more and more. But I still think I have not learned all. You three seem to use yours trivially for the most part."  
  
"We just don't go around manipulating people. If that's trivial to you-" -Max.  
  
"That's not what I mean. You seem scared of who and what you are. You don't embrace it." -Victoria.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. And you don't know me." -Max.  
  
Victoria turned away without comment.  
  
Max stared at her back as she retreated into the other room. Something about her made him wary and something else made him intrigued. She knew a lot more than she was saying and he would find out. 


	7. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5  
  
Maria Deluca prided herself on being a strong, independent, well kind of independent - young woman. She had pride and self respect and lately she had been thinking that she had wrongly compromised all that - all that she was. For a long time Michael Guerin had been a huge part of her life. He'd never been all of her life, though. She had friends and school and a life aside from Michael. But he had been central to her. Normal and natural for them to be together, the ordinary thing. that is until a person by the name of Victoria Winthrop whirled into their lives like a hurricane. And that hurricane had disordered their lives and taken away a part of the relationship that Michael and Maria had. Something was gone, missing. And honestly, if Maria had been truthful with herself, which she hadn't before because she was so scared- but if she had been, she would have admitted their relationship was never a perfect one, they weren't even terribly compatible. Their differences kind of attracted them together, that and over time - shared emotions over circumstances that involved them both. But from the beginning, they hadn't ever had an explosive love at first sight thing going on. It just kind of happened over time. But she had loved him. He had been her first and her most serious boyfriend to date, if you call Michael being serious about any relationship and herself as well. It wasn't ideal but it had made her happy.  
  
It wasn't a fairy tale, but at times she felt like the princess. When she was with Michael it had been a pseudo sort of weird fairy tale at times. Maria had never declared that Michael Guerin was her soul mate and she did believe in such things. At times she wandered about it. She didn't know if he was the love of her life, but he was A love of her life at least. And anyway, she'd never really thought about them in this serious of terms. Partly because of her youth, partly because of how she was, and partly because of Michael. Despite everything, she loved Michael. He was not perfect, but nobody was- not even a royal alien. But God was he handsome and strong and sometimes, just sometimes she sort of imagined herself a heroine in one of her romance novels and he the hero. The sarcastic, powerful albeit sometimes pain in the rear hero. That wasn't reality, though. It was just a thought. And now, she found it an absurd one. Silly, girl. She had noticed maybe from the beginning, the spark between Victoria and Michael. Maybe it was some sort of premonition like thing, for the reason that Victoria had annoyed her from the beginning. Maria's friends had shrugged it off, but she knew they thought it was irrational - this dislike for the girl at the beginning. Looking back, Victoria had not done anything to her then, and she hadn't seemed mean, it was just a feeling. Maria had felt threatened. That was the bottom line for that. A woman's intuition. Maybe jealousy too, Maria thought. I mean she was an incredibly beautiful, popular, spoiled rich girl and then she was an incredibly beautiful, popular, rich girl who had her boyfriend Michael's attention, whether he would admit it or not. And then, she was the incredibly beautiful, popular, rich girl who had Michael's affection. and then she became the incredibly beautiful, popular, rich girl who had Michael's love. Whether he would admit it now or not, she knew he had loved Victoria. For one, he wouldn't have been so hurt if he hadn't.  
  
Victoria had kind of become an obsession. Her intense dislike for her. Maria realized now, it was a culmination of all of her fears mixed with jealousy. Maria loved Michael, but that didn't account completely for her trying to hold on to him no matter what. And that certainly didn't completely account for her taking him back after Victoria's betrayal. HER boyfriend, Michael, had fallen in love with another girl and gotten her pregnant. He had risked a lot for this other girl. He had loved this other girl. That was hard for Maria to finally come to terms with. She could call Victoria all manner of names, recount all the things she did, all the things she could have done, all the things she could still do and yet it came down to the fact that Michael had chosen to sleep with Victoria. He had chosen Victoria. And this made Maria realize that he had probably stayed with her, Maria, out of pity or a sense of loyalty. She wasn't sure, but though she hadn't ever doubted that Michael loved her. She still believed he did in a way. But things weren't the same anymore. The past six months had made Maria grow up even more. And with that growing up, she had to deal with facts.  
  
Honestly Maria felt a sort of vindication, of joy - when everyone found out what Victoria had been involved in. And dare she even say, that she had even felt some since of satisfaction when Michael and Victoria's baby had not lived? She couldn't voice that aloud. Not ever! She was scared of who she was becoming. Maria had never been someone filled with hate and spite and someone who wished harm on anything innocent, especially a baby. But she had faced down demons. She had first realized that she had demons. She had been put into situations that compromised who she truly was. Maria had felt smugness when she had Michael in her arms and Victoria had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Every time Victoria had lost something, she felt better. She, Maria, had won at last. And here right now, who was Michael with? He was sitting here in the Crashdown Café with her. But Maria didn't feel like a winner at all.  
  
She had faced down her demons and won. She had come to terms with herself and her situation. And she was still coming to terms with what she had lost. Because she had lost Michael. Somewhere along the way she had lost him, if he had ever been truly hers that is. Somewhere along the way she had lost him, no matter that he was sitting right across from her eating fries. She had lost herself somewhere along the way too, as she had lost him. But she was finding herself again. She was being honest with herself finally. After that whole ordeal at the mansion and the showdown with Adam Winthrop, after that everyone - Liz, Max, Kyle, herself, Michael - they had all tried to pretend nothing bad had happened. Without any reminders around, they managed to live in a dreamland. And for a while, it had worked. Maybe it was still kind of working for some of them. But they would have to come to terms in their own way. Maria was finding herself again. And with that, she had to let go of the dream.  
  
"Are you happy?" Maria asked, breaking the silence as they sat there in the café. Michael looked up, separating himself from whatever private thoughts he'd been having.  
  
"What do you mean?" -Michael.  
  
"It's a simple enough question, Michael." -Maria.  
  
"Of course." -Michael.  
  
"Well I'm not." -Maria.  
  
Michael dropped the fries he'd been sort of playing with. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well not us, Michael. Not for a long time." -Maria.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but-" Michael.  
  
Maria interrupted, "You certainly do."  
  
"I don't think we should be having this conversation here-" Michael said, glancing around.  
  
"What does it matter where? Here is a perfect place." -Maria  
  
Michael studied Maria. She didn't seem angry, she wasn't being overly emotional or out of control, but something about that and the look in her eyes alarmed him. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm dumping you, Michael." Her words were kind of ironic and yet they came out seriously and to the point.  
  
Michael looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "I don't---" He started, but Maria took a sip of her drink calmly and stopped him by talking instead.  
  
"Things haven't been right in a long time. And it might as well be me that said it. No, it had to be me. Or else those words would probably have never been said. Whether you stayed with me for pity or comfort or loyalty- whatever it doesn't matter anymore. What does matter, is I let us be together again. It was wrong. Wrong because, I didn't do it so much because I loved you, but out of other feelings. Jealousy, vindication. Our lives is not a game. And because I was hurt by your relationship with Victoria and you getting her pregnant---"  
  
Michael winced. "Maria-" He started to say.  
  
"No, Michael. Let me say what I need to say! I was saying because I was hurt, I made it a game. I felt I won. Victoria lost everything, but why do I feel like I have lost too? I started to become someone I didn't like and didn't recognize. I don't want to be that way. And I don't want to continue with something that's not real anymore."  
  
Michael was at a loss. "What made you come to this so suddenly?"  
  
"It was not all of a sudden, it was a process. I just didn't say. Like you aren't saying everything. Really." Maria continued, "..I finally woke up."  
  
Michael just sat there in silence while she looked at him. He finally said, "I care about you."  
  
"And I care about you. I don't think that will ever change for me. And I would like to think that will never change for you too- that you'll always care about me. But sometimes love is not enough. And neither of us is happy. I know I'm not. Maybe neither of us were meant for each other. If we were, you would never have felt strongly about Victoria."  
  
Michael wanted to argue with that, but he couldn't. He knew what she said was true, but he didn't think she would ever come to that point. And a part of him also, out of conceit or pride, didn't think she would ever break up with him. And if they ever broke up, he didn't imagine the scene to play out like this. Calm, serious, rational... Those three words didn't come to mind when he pictured it.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say. What do you want?" -Michael.  
  
"There is nothing else you can say. Honestly I am still hurt and partly angry, but I've come to terms with how things were and are now. And I'm just not happy anymore. I need my self respect back and I need to be with someone who can make me happy. I need to be with someone who can think only of me, someone who is meant to love only me. Someone who is meant for me. And I don't think you are anymore." With that, Maria stood up and walked over to the counter to pay her tab, and where Liz stood watching them.  
  
"Wow. It seemed so serious. You and Michael. What's going on?" Liz asked.  
  
"I just broke up with him." -Maria.  
  
"What?!?" Liz said, a bit loud.  
  
Maria sat down on a stool and leaned her elbows on the counter. "Yeah. I did." She said, amazed that she actually did, and feeling a little like she was in a stupor.  
  
Liz looked over Maria's shoulder at Michael who sat in the corner booth. He just sat there. He rather looked dejected. He stood up and strode out of the café a few moments later.  
  
Maria watched him leave and then she put her head on her arms and let out her tears. Liz came quickly around the counter to embrace her best friend. "It's really over, Liz." Maria sobbed into her shoulder. Later, she told her all that she had been feeling, the realizations that she'd come to terms with and how she had to do it. It felt wrong not to do it. And it hurt, but it felt right to let it go. Let them go. She had finally awoken. 


	8. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6  
  
Max was hanging around the Crashdown after it was closed and Liz was by herself finishing the clean up. He waited for her to get off work like this sometimes, keeping her company and helping if she needed it or would let him help with anything. Today basically they were just chatting as she went about the last of her work.  
  
"Have you seen Michael today?" -Max.  
  
"Yeah, actually he and Maria were here for lunch." -Liz.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good I guess. You know Michael doesn't come home sometimes." -Max.  
  
"Because Victoria's living there now?" -Liz.  
  
"That and because I think he's trying to deal with a lot by himself right now. I just don't know how to help him. I don't think I could begin to. He definitely won't talk about anything that's happened. But maybe Maria can help him." -Max.  
  
Liz set down the salt shakers abruptly. "Um, Max, Maria broke up with Michael today."  
  
"What? So out of the blue?" Max said in surprise.  
  
"That's what my reaction was at first. But we talked a long time today and it wasn't so sudden. Michael treated her badly, the whole situation was bad I know, and I can see all sides a bit, even Victoria's in some way I think, but - Michael did cheat on her Max and I know how it felt when I found out Tess was pregnant with your child. The situations are so different, I know too - but also, Maria and I are so different, that we handled it two totally different ways. Anyway, without betraying any best friend confidences or anything, I can say it was for the best. Maria handled it really well." -Liz.  
  
"And Michael?" -Max.  
  
"Well, there was no crashing or breaking of anything. Actually not even any yelling. So." -Liz.  
  
Max thought about all that and then Liz said, "Do you think he and Victoria will get back together now and-"  
  
"Absolutely not." Max snapped.  
  
Liz looked at him in silence. Max said, "I'm sorry, Liz. I just don't want Michael to get hurt again, actually any of us. And I don't really think Michael would want to be with her again in any event. Or even if he had some feelings, I don't think he would act on them. Not this time."  
  
Liz nodded. "You're probably right." And then she asked, "Have you found out anything else? I mean, has she talked to you?"  
  
"Some. The main thing I have found out though is that she definitely knows a lot more than she's saying." -Max.  
  
"And she knows that you know she knows a lot more?" -Liz.  
  
"I believe so. She's admitted as much, that she knows a lot she's not saying. But she said she couldn't say more. Some vague excuse. But it doesn't matter. I'll find out what she's hiding." -Max said with determination.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When Max went home to Michael's apartment, all was dark. He assumed everyone else was sleeping. When he turned on the light, he found differently. Victoria had been sitting on the couch in the dark.  
  
"What are you doing?" -Max.  
  
"I was just hoping Michael would come home tonight. He sometimes stays gone all night. I was worried." -Victoria.  
  
"Really now?" -Max.  
  
"Yes. I know Michael's almost like a brother to you and you are cautious. But contrary to what you may think, I love him. I always have." -Victoria.  
  
"You sound like you've known him more than six months." -Max said wryly as he put away his jacket.  
  
Victoria didn't answer, so he looked back at her and she was looking at him. What he saw before she turned away, was a vast knowing - something that gave him an almost eerie feeling.  
  
"It doesn't look like he's coming home tonight either, so I might as well go to bed." Victoria got up and started to the bedroom.  
  
"You know Michael and Maria broke up today." Max said, knowing that would get her attention.  
  
Victoria stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah and it was not a nasty break up, though. From what I understand it was pretty civil." -Max.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" -Victoria.  
  
"I don't remember asking you to say anything about it." -Max.  
  
"No, I know you told me that so that I would stay here and talk. But what do you want me to say? I know you want me to slip and say something. But I already told you, I can't tell you everything." -Victoria.  
  
Max turned to her. "And why can't you?"  
  
"I said---" -Victoria.  
  
"I know what you said. But it was vague. Not an explanation enough. It doesn't make sense enough. We're supposed to be, for lack of a better word - "aliens", right? So there should be no secrets among aliens. Why can't you tell me? Is someone threatening you?" -Max.  
  
"No." -Victoria.  
  
Max didn't take that as an answer. "It's Saelar isn't it? Besides another 'alien' - Who is he exactly?"  
  
Victoria didn't answer.  
  
"So it is him isn't it? He's controlling you. He won't let you talk. So now that Adam's gone, you're just going to let someone else control your life." -Max.  
  
"No, it's not Saelar. He doesn't control me. He couldn't even if he wanted to." -Victoria.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't take orders from him. And that's all I'm saying!" -Victoria stepped forward to the bedroom again.  
  
Max stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Don't-" Victoria started to say, but it was too late, he touched her and visions accelerated before her open eyes- somewhere from the back of her mind. Far too fast to see, but disturbing and uncomfortable. It was the second time he'd ever touched her in any way. The first being in menace with the confrontation with Adam. Max couldn't feel this dizzying uncomfortableness could he? The visions too fast to see? No, she surmised as she looked at him. His powers were not as advanced. A good thing, perhaps. He didn't know. Couldn't know.  
  
Max let go of her arm and sighed. "Look, if I promise no harm will come to you for telling me whatever it is you know - if I assured you that, would you tell me?"  
  
"No." -Victoria.  
  
"What else do you want?" Max asked in exasperation.  
  
"I don't want anything. I don't want your assurances. They can't matter." -Victoria.  
  
"I am trying to do this in a peaceful way. But do you want me to take it by force?" -Max asked seriously.  
  
"No. And it wouldn't be so easy were you to attempt it. It wouldn't be good for either of us. Do you remember what it felt like for the brief instant that our powers collided in the mansion- before it was destroyed?" -Victoria.  
  
Max thought back to that and he remembered the shock to him. As shocking as being dunked into ice cold frigid water. Very unpleasant, very strange. Very wrong. Max blinked back the memory and looked at her. " Who are you? I don't think I know you at all."  
  
"You do." Victoria said before she realized she'd said it.  
  
She looked away and he said, "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"The truth. As you should be." Victoria walked away and he let her retreat this time.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-- that night-  
  
Circles dazzled Max's dreams. Strange circles and signs. Images blurred and voices almost taunting, just out of hearing. A circle of 5 .. or 6.. no, 8, now there was eight. Two of four. What did that mean?  
  
All of the confusion faded suddenly and then Max found himself standing in a street. A street that went back as far as he could see. Towering building on all sides. Great stairs to his back. People cheered and shouted. They seemed happy and excited. All around. But there was no noise. Only an absolute silence. People in robes and gowns. The sun hurt his eyes. Too bright. The colors too vivid. Max looked about him and saw Isabel in his dream. Isabel with long dark hair, the color of his own. Isabel. And Michael, only he wasn't Michael. A sort of difference. A sort of different stature? He couldn't talk to them, because they weren't paying attention to him. He couldn't talk, because he had no voice. Flower petals floated down all around them from somewhere high above. And a glass and metal carriage rode down the center of the street toward him. He found himself moving, though not of his own accord. He was standing waiting for the carriage to stop. And when it did and the door opened, he held out his hand. Looking up, he saw a vision in white step from the carriage. A vision in white take his out stretched hand. Victoria. Only, different. Just as their hands clasped, the dream changed completely.  
  
A pool of red. Crimson, no, darker- and when he realized that he was stepping in the liquid he moved back, but there was nowhere to move back to. He was looking at a circle, an odd sort of circle. Points along the way and blood, blood deep and red everywhere. It rose and he couldn't scream, because he had no voice. But he heard the word zenovia again and again in whispers and voices. A key, zenovia - zenovia was a key. It consumed him and just as the blood flowed over his head, he woke straight up on the couch and looked around him at the darkened living room of Michael's apartment. No blood, no symbols, no voices, no carriage. No dream.  
  
Max was shaken. He had had dreams that were strange before, since Victoria came into their lives- since she lived here. He hadn't shared it with anyone. Strange and confusing, but disturbing tonight. Frightening in part. He had suspected Victoria had something to do with it. She said she hadn't done anything. Perhaps she hadn't, but he would bet his life on it that she knew what it all meant. Desperate for answers Max flung back the cover and went to Michael's room where Victoria slept now instead of Michael.  
  
Max went to her side and shook her awake.  
  
Victoria's eyes fluttered and in the hazy light between sleep and awake she recognized the figure. More asleep than awake, she said, "Zan."  
  
Max shrank back at that in shock.  
  
At his abrupt removal, Victoria became fully awake and opened her eyes. In the moonlight shining from the half opened curtains, she saw Max and she was no longer either dreaming or asleep.  
  
"What did you just say?" Max asked in a strangled whisper.  
  
"I don't know want you mean. What.." Victoria scooted up in the bed and looked around her. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Don't play the fool." Max said and pounced to her side again. "I just dreamed of blood and a circle and signs and a street, a place. and you. Why are you in my dreams? And what does it all mean? And don't you dare say you don't know, because we both know you do!"  
  
"I can't.." -Victoria said in a whisper.  
  
Max shook her. "You can tell me!"  
  
"If I tell you, it's the point of no return for us all!" Victoria cried back. "Just leave it alone, Max. You don't know what you're asking!"  
  
"You know what it all means. And you called me Zan. You know." Max said and he repeated. "You know. What is zenovia? Why and how is it a key? TELL ME!"  
  
"No!" Victoria screamed and scooted across the bed away from his grasp that demanded answers.  
  
Max followed her on the bed and grabbed her again. He held her head roughly, desperately in his hands so that she could not look away and he demanded, "Tell me NOW!"  
  
"*I* am Zenovia!" Victoria cried in a strangled whisper. Like that revelation explained it all, she was silent for a moment lost in her thoughts. Max thought she wouldn't say anymore, but she continued, "I was, I am .. the key."  
  
"You're one of us. From Antar?" -Max,  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How? You said Saelar told you that you were created here on Earth, that there was no pod. You can't be like us. You couldn't have known Zan. me, or any of us then. You couldn't.."  
  
"But I could. I did. You don't understand. It's very complex. Everything you thought you knew is not the way it really is. I mean it is true, but not the whole truth."  
  
"You know about that other life?" -Max.  
  
"If there is a God, I wish to him that I didn't." -Victoria.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying. Whatever you've been told is just not true." -Max.  
  
"You don't even know anything really, and you're already doubting me." -Victoria.  
  
"Make me understand." Max said, looking in her eyes seriously, plaintively.  
  
"I am one of the royals, Max Evans. Not the four - at least not as you know it." -Victoria.  
  
"How do you fit in? And how do you know this, just because Saelar and Adam told you? They could have lied to you." -Max.  
  
"Adam didn't tell me, he didn't want me to know who and what I was, just that I was different. Saelar told me. But I know it's true. Only a couple months ago did he tell me precisely- though now looking back, he eluded to it before then." -Victoria.  
  
"How do you know it's true?" -Max.  
  
"Because I've dreamt of our planet, our life, you. all of my life. Vague and imprecise, but it was always there. I didn't realize it was more than that until not long ago, but I felt strongly for Michael, because I knew him. But he doesn't know. Saelar also said that -" Victoria stopped.  
  
"What did Saelar say? -Max.  
  
"When he came to me while I was on the streets, homeless - he told me who and what I really am. He proved to me. He showed me a sign. A sign of my destiny. And he said that when I told you, as I must come to do some day - that I call him and we meet with him and he will tell you what you need to know." -Victoria.  
  
"Then call him now! We have to see him." -Max.  
  
"No. Max, you don't even understand it yet. You---" -Victoria.  
  
Max interrupted, "I understand enough. You're telling me that you are connected with Michael, Isabel and I - that you're from our world, that you knew us - that you're a key. I've heard enough to know that I need to know more. How do you call Saelar?"  
  
"I've never called him before. He's always come to me. But he said if I was in great danger, he would know and he would come. He also said that when I was to call him, I simply called his name and he would come. From wherever he would hear the call." -Victoria.  
  
"That doesn't explain how you are to do it." -Max.  
  
Victoria shrugged. "Then it must be simple as he said."  
  
She cleared her mind of all but his image and the feel of his own personal energy. She said in her mind, "Saelar." And then, aloud, "Saelar." She opened her eyes and saw Max looking at her.  
  
"That's it?" -Max.  
  
"Yes, I think. But you forget, my abilities are much more advanced than yours. I can connect fairly easily." -Victoria.  
  
Max sat back and sighed, "Now what?"  
  
"Now we wait." -Victoria.  
  
There was a long silence and Victoria said, "You're not going to like what Saelar is going to tell you."  
  
"Why?" Max looked at her seriously.  
  
"It's frightening and it's grander than the both of us and because I didn't like it either. It was a shock." -Victoria.  
  
Max just looked at her. A little wary and a little premature disbelief at anything this Saelar had to say.  
  
Somewhere along the way, whether it be minutes or hours later - they fell asleep. And they didn't awake until the brightness of the daylight shined in and the only thing blocking it, was a form standing above them, against the light.  
  
Saelar had come. 


	9. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7  
  
Saelar took Max and Victoria to a towering hotel that sat at the beginning of the flat desert, a luxury place that could be rented by night or week or month. Rather like a condominium. They were on the ninth floor. It was apartment style with two bedrooms and a living room and kitchenette and two bathrooms and a balcony and a private security entrance to the rooms. The curtains were drawn and it was pretty dim inside. But the details were lost on them, especially Max, as he sat there perched on one end of the big black leather sofa in the living room. Victoria sat across from him on a matching chair and Saelar stood.  
  
Victoria and Saelar seemed to be sharing silent exchanges as they looked at one another and then Saelar said aloud, "So he doesn't know."  
  
"Saelar - he wouldn't have believed me had I told him myself. He won't want to accept it." -Victoria.  
  
"But he must. As you had to. There is more than either of you." -Saelar.  
  
"I am in the dark here. First of all who are you exactly? Like me . like us?" Max asked Saelar.  
  
Saelar looked amused. "I am not royal."  
  
"I meant-" Max began.  
  
"I know what you meant. I am as I was then, Saelar. Although my specifics had to change due to the outcome of the war, my chief purpose remains the same: To protect the King and Queen. I was captain of the elite royal guard."  
  
"You speak of Tess-" Max began.  
  
"I know no Tess. Who is this?" Saelar looked to Victoria, but she didn't know that much and she simply shrugged.  
  
"Ava. Her alien name was Ava. She is the Queen." Max said grudgingly.  
  
"Ah, Ava. After the rift she was in the role of Queen and it was my duty therefore to protect her as well, however - many did not accept her as the one." -Saelar.  
  
"What rift? What are you talking about? Victoria didn't mention any of this." -Max.  
  
"Let me begin with a story, simple and short. Yet bear in mind that the real story is neither short nor simple." -Saelar.  
  
Max frowned at his riddle like way of saying things, because he didn't understand.  
  
Saelar began, "There was a King and Queen bound to one another before birth. Tragedies made it necessary for them to wed and reign early. Then an event made it necessary for a rift that separated them. The Queen was exiled. The King chose another. The second Queen was never accepted totally. The kingdom was separated into those who supported the King and his second Queen and those that supported the first Queen as the only true Queen and thus unable to be officially exiled or divorced from her destiny. The Elders never approved the second marriage and it was never decreed that it was meant to take place. However, The king was king and he made law. Most never accepted the second as official. When all royals perished, the new incarnation of the four were sent together along with four guardians, one of which was the captain of the royal guard, myself. The first Queen, the true Queen's body was among them. Never her new incarnation. Her body was smuggled in with them in a sacred hope that she too would be recreated. However others did not know of this, those that thought events would be different the second time around if she were not a part of the circle. That there was to be no circle, only a square. But the Queen was recreated much later for a time when she could stand with the others once again, for there were some that believed - in essence many, that the four could not succeed with out the fifth, the key."  
  
Max sat there in silence after Saelar's brief 'story', in an attempt to understand. Finally he said, "I. Zan." Max stopped and started again, "So there is another? We have to find another."  
  
"No need to search. She sits before you." Saelar said.  
  
Victoria looked up at Saelar in shock that he had said it so suddenly, and Max looked from Saelar to Victoria in shock. He shook his head in denial and stood up.  
  
Saelar slipped behind Victoria and passed his hand in front and touching her forehead. A light emanated from her and the royal seal displayed as a pattern on the wall.  
  
Max looked up and stared at the seal, having recognized the royal seal, the arrangement of planets of their system, from when he had gone to an alien summit in New York. "That's the seal, the royal seal. I thought only I was identified by it."  
  
"On the contrary. There is two, The King and the true Queen." -Saelar said and he lifted his hand and the symbol vanished.  
  
Max slumped back down on the couch. "I just don't understand." He put his head in his hands. "There is so much I don't know." He looked back up and asked, "What tragedies happened- that you spoke of and what caused the rift?"  
  
"There is time for the knowledge of it all. But now is not the time. You know what is necessary for now." -Saelar.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Max swung his attention to Victoria.  
  
She shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't know a tremendous amount more than what you've learned today."  
  
"But it can't be you. And Tess, something never felt right, like she wasn't ever the true queen, but it can't be you." Max stopped and then he asked, "Is Tess - Ava, not important?"  
  
"She is important in her own way, but not absolutely essential to all of your survival and success."-Saelar.  
  
"What now?" -Max.  
  
"Why nothing at this point. The only thing that has changed is your perception. You have acquired some of the truth. It is not time for a stand or major changes." -Saelar.  
  
"The others- it will be hard for them to deal with this. And Liz." -Max.  
  
Victoria studied Max. "Don't worry about it Max Evans. We have been thrust in this as I assume we were in that other life. Neither of us chose it, but it was destiny and-"  
  
Max interrupted, "Don't say that. Tess spoke of destiny too and she caused a lot of trouble for us. That 'queen' turned out to be more of an enemy than an ally. And you have already been proven untrustworthy. We don't need a queen."  
  
"You absolutely do." -Saelar.  
  
"Of course you would say that. You are obviously on her side. I mean, you are even the one that you referred to in your story that helped 'recreate' her, right?" -Max.  
  
"I did. But that I did for the good of all the royals, for our world, and for the both of you. And you must believe when I say that it is absolutely disastrous as was evident from the past- that a rift between the two of you shake the very foundations as you two ARE the foundation. We need a king *and* a queen. The *true* king and queen. Not a maniacal usurper or a second substitute." -Saelar.  
  
"You've defined our roles all right. What do you expect us do, hold hands now?" -Max asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Max-" Victoria started.  
  
"No. I mean really. What does he expect? What is expected of us? I can't play house with you or anyone else someone tells me is meant to be my queen, for that matter. Liz is my choice. And I promised her that we'd choose our own destiny." -Max.  
  
"Be that as it may, you can not choose your own. You can care for this human, but that is beside the point. Imagine the whole picture. A great king is not selfish. There is more that is important than your own pleasures apart from your destiny. A king puts his world, family and people before himself - as does a queen. You two once knew that. But then you forgot it and disaster had a chance to strike." -Saelar.  
  
Max rebelled at the idea at the same time as understanding the wisdom of his words.  
  
"She couldn't have ever been my choice." Max said, looking askance at Victoria.  
  
"In our world, it is destined before birth - the joining of the future king and queen. You both grew up always knowing this as a fact. You had no choice, duty was first - the duty to do what was right. But I assure you, you weren't against the idea of her being your wife. You had loved each other tremendously since birth. Even when apart, even with the rift - you loved her well." -Saelar.  
  
Max looked at Victoria alternating in his skepticism and a serious thought now and again.  
  
Victoria shook her head. "Believe me Max Evans, despite the other life - I certainly wouldn't have chosen you for this one either and it doesn't mean we have to be together that way."  
  
"What a relief to my ears." Max said. "Because I couldn't love you."  
  
"Don't be so conceited. How could I love *you* ? You surely must have been different then.." -Victoria.  
  
"Children." Saelar said a bit chidingly. "Or rather, 'Your Majesties' " Somehow they both got the feeling he was mocking them a little bit. "You are both the same, more or less - you just knew your roles then and now simply have a second chance. For the sake of everything and everyone, I can't allow you two to ruin it this time around." That said, he came around between where they sat and he kneeled on the floor. "I am going to have to make you connect. She has done this before in varying degrees, but only a bit." Saelar took Max's right hand and Victoria's right hand.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Max asked hesitantly.  
  
"I am going to be the link to a bit of your past. Since I remember fully, I will be the mediator. It will be harder for you, Max Evans, since you are not used to using your abilities frequently," And even this seemed to Max to be said in a chiding manner.  
  
Saelar clasped their hands together, with his on the both of theirs. "Remember as far back as you can and then go further back to a void and there I will mediate bits of shared memory."  
  
They grudgingly did as he said. Max was skeptical and Victoria was secretly a bit frightened.  
  
Their life seemed to be on a fast rewind until Max got caught on the first images he remembered after coming from his pod as a child. It almost seemed stuck, but then it released and he went whirring back to a stop.  
  
All was dark. All was silent. He was in the void. For long moments he was alone. His mind was stuck there. But then he saw Victoria. And Saelar. And they were in the same position in their minds as they were in reality. Speech was languid here, as Max found out when he tried to talk. Words seemed to echo. He scarcely heard what Saelar was saying before he was not there anymore. He opened his eyes and it was bright. Beautifully bright. Too bright. It faintly hurt.  
  
Victoria was beside him. They were watching, looking on at the atmosphere like a movie. But they were in the movie. They just couldn't participate. They watched.  
  
They saw rolling hills of blue green and purple grasses, a sea far below - red, light amorphous red. Far below. But the scenery changed quickly, and they were immersed in a palace atmosphere.  
  
A room tremendously large. The ceilings could never be touched. The windows.. What was out there? Perhaps that was not important to this viewing, because Max's attention was riveted on the crowd. Elaborate, almost like a period movie - but far removed from it. A strange sort of mixture of technology and elegance. Max saw himself in the crowd. Only it wasn't him. It was Zan. More or less the same age. But not the same entirely. And Zan's attention was captured by something, someone. Zan looked to the staircase. An announcement had been made it seemed. How he knew, that he didn't know, for there was scarcely noise. The voices almost echoed languidly. Max saw a beautiful girl descending one of the enormous staircases. A green sort of gown. Fit for a fairy tale. But nothing was absurd. It was real, but not the reality Max knew for his life. Zan was watching the girl descend. And when she got to a certain point, Max recognized it was Victoria, only not Victoria but obviously her counterpart.. Zenovia.  
  
At the bottom, Zan took her arm. They were smiling. They talked. The scene changed. They were dancing. No, now they were on a platform and Max could see that there was an older looking man in the center, then two middle aged men and two middle aged women surrounding the two. Their hands were clasped. Everyone was joyous. The crowd cheered and sighed. Isabel.. no, Villandra was there. And Saelar. the Saelar of the past, much younger - stood to one side. Was Michael. Rath, there? Max searched him out and found him attired in dark grey robes and pants. Looking very.. soldierly? He was serious as he looked on.  
  
"Our official betrothal. That is- Zan and Zenovia's, official betrothal." Max almost jumped when he heard those words whispered at his side. And then he remembered he was not alone in this. Victoria was an onlooker as well.  
  
"How do you know?" -Max.  
  
"I've seen it before." -Victoria said simply,  
  
Max looked back to the scene, and the two were embracing in a hug and just as suddenly the scene changed. They were somewhere really high, but indoors. The palace?  
  
Zan and Zenovia arm in arm rounded a great hallway. One enormous in size and going in many different directions. Dark blue or red carpeting lined the halls. The ceiling as it seemed usual, looked too high to ever be touched. The two were laughing. At some inside joke or amusement perhaps. Turning the corner, Zan kissed Zenovia passionately and then they continued laughing. They looked happy. Too happy.  
  
Again the scene changed and this time it was night. A walled garden. Children danced about. Five of them. No, six- was there not a little boy to the side? This one watched in secret, for he was not included.  
  
Five children. The image almost seemed in slow motion as it was. A circle they made, round these children danced. Laughing. beautiful, laughing children. The little girls gowns flowed this way and that. The little boys capes and tunics swaying, like miniature little people, these- dressed in their rich little clothing mimicking their elders' garments. The smallest child had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than three. The tallest girl had brown eyes and hair to match- straight and dark brown hair, but quite distinguishable from the shade of black. She could have been 4 or 5 at best. The smallest child wore a light purple dress and the other girl, red. The third little girl, perhaps 4 in age, had similar features to the smallest but had brown-red hair and green eyes. This one wore white. The two little boys had brown hair and eyes, both, and tousled hair. The one with the darkest coloring looked to be about 6 and the other boy 7. The boy at one end of the circle- the one with the darkest coloring wore blue and the other, black.  
  
The smallest child held the hand of the boy in blue and he held the hand of the green-eyed girl. She held the hand of the other boy, the eldest. He in turn held the hand of the other little girl, the dark-eyed one. The circle was complete. But this one, the one in the red dress, wanted another to play with them- another boy who was not included in their circle, who was not royal. They were indeed the ages that they appeared, but years were longer in their world. How did Max know this fact? He remembered. Time was different.  
  
Laughing, the little children all collapsed upon the grass and closed their eyes. Still as death. In the middle of their circle that the still children made, was a mound of blossoms bearing their favorite colors.  
  
"That one was me, and the boy in blue was you." Victoria said simply, pointing out the children as they watched. Again Max had been so absorbed, he'd forgotten she was there.  
  
"Don't tell me, you've seen this one too?" -Max.  
  
"I have." -Victoria.  
  
"Can you guess the rest?" -Victoria.  
  
Max looked at them closely before guessing. "The dark-haired girl- Isabel, the one in red. And the other boy, Michael. The smallest - Tess.."  
  
Victoria didn't comment. She merely nodded.  
  
Max was wearying of this. He didn't want to feel a connection to Victoria or to that other life. It made his present one seem less important somehow. And his present life included Liz. The other one didn't. He felt tired and couldn' t take any more of the conflicting feelings. "Okay. I can't take this anymore. Enough." Max said.  
  
All at once it all vanished and Max opened his eyes to see the hotel rooms that the three of them were in. Sitting just as before, only their hands were no longer clasped.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to connect us." -Max said a bit sharply.  
  
"You're already connected. No one can break that, not even death or rebirth. It is the way." -Saelar.  
  
Max shook his head. "It's not my way. I don't know." He looked around, feeling very tired and confused. "I just don't know. It's too much to think about. I'm going." He stood up.  
  
"Are you going to tell the others?" -Saelar.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" Max asked, but not at all certain he would take the advice of this one if he was offered it.  
  
Saelar shrugged. "You are the king. It is your choice."  
  
Max turned.  
  
"But remember," Saelar said. "This is of the utmost importance. And perhaps the others will not understand just yet."  
  
Max thought about that and went to the door. He looked back at Saelar and then to Victoria and went out the door.  
  
He was surprised a few moment later, when Victoria caught up with him in the hallway. But she didn't say anything, she just walked with him silently. Perhaps her mind was filled with confusions as well.  
  
Max broke the silence, "Who was the other boy - the one watching, not with the other kids?"  
  
"Kivar." -Victoria said simply.  
  
And then they went all the rest of the way in a cab to Michael's apartment, in silence, each lost in consecutive thoughts. 


	10. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8  
  
It was a couple of days later and Victoria was alone in Michael's apartment during the day when she heard a knock at the door and opened it. Isabel stood at the door with a few bags in her hands . ".. Isabel?" Victoria said with some surprise, since generally while she'd been there, no one really visited.  
  
Isabel just looked at her, waiting for Victoria to let her in.  
  
"Um.. Max and Michael, they're not here." -Victoria.  
  
"I know. I didn't come to see them anyway. I came to see you." Isabel said as Victoria stood aside, and Isabel walked right in and put the bags on the couch.  
  
"This is just some stuff you could probably use. Max asked me to bring it." -Isabel.  
  
"He did?" Victoria asked, almost to herself. But Isabel heard it too.  
  
"Yes. And he hasn't made one complaint about you being here for a few days now. What's going on?" Isabel asked, although not too seriously.  
  
"Nothing." -Victoria.  
  
"Hmmm." Isabel said, glancing at the clothes and then to Victoria. "Well, we used to be about the same size. I hadn't realized how smaller you are now."  
  
"Well, losing a child, becoming homeless and losing the person you love could probably be reason enough." Victoria said. She didn't say it sarcastically, however, only simply.  
  
Isabel looked at her seriously now and then a question formed in her mind. "You actually loved Michael?"  
  
"Why does everyone ask me that?" -Victoria.  
  
"Because you betrayed Michael all along." -Isabel.  
  
"I didn't want-" Victoria started to say.  
  
Isabel waved her hand in the air, interrupting. "Oh I know that now." Then she continued, "And number two reason for everyone asking is because - how could a girl fall in love with *Michael*. Not exactly boyfriend material, smart alec, a tremendous temper-"  
  
Victoria intoned, "-sensitive, a beautiful soul, incredibly beautiful, courageous, honorable---" Isabel actually laughed. "So that's how you see Michael? Boy let me tell you a thing or two." When she looked at Victoria and noticed she wasn't kidding, she was serious herself again. "So you do love him. Yeah - Michael maybe he is all those things. I guess you should know. But I've known him for a long time and he's got his issues and he's not exactly heart throb material or a people person, kind of hard to love."  
  
"But you love him." -Victoria.  
  
"Of course. He's practically family. Like a brother. And he is a great guy. Totally different than Max, but a great guy nonetheless." -Isabel.  
  
Isabel looked around at the apartment, just noticing it. "Hey - this places looks pretty good." Then she turned back to Victoria. "You did this?"  
  
Victoria shrugged modestly. "I had to do something besides go crazy."  
  
Isabel looked at Victoria a long moment, as if thinking. Then she said, "How about going out and getting ice cream?"  
  
Victoria was utterly surprised she asked her, but she accepted with an "Okay."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Isabel and Victoria were sitting at a little ice cream shoppe. Isabel ordered a banana split and Victoria, a chocolate sundae. Since she didn't really have anything suitable to wear outside the apartment, Victoria had changed into an outfit that Isabel had brought over.  
  
"My recipe for getting your womanly shape back is - one of these a day and in no time you'll be back with beautiful curves." -Isabel.  
  
Victoria actually laughed.  
  
After the easy moment between them, a period of silence engulfed them. They were both thinking serious thoughts, when Isabel decided to come clean with what had been on her mind. "I must confess that I had an ulterior motive for coming to see you."  
  
Victoria looked up at her.  
  
"Max told me you're one of us, I mean actually from the same place and everything." -Isabel.  
  
Isabel was at a loss for words and for a moment she didn't know what to say. "He told you?"  
  
"My brother and I don't keep secrets from each other. At least - most of the time we don't." -Isabel.  
  
"..What else did he say?" -Victoria.  
  
"Not much. He just said Saelar told you two that you were from the same place and so on." -Isabel.  
  
"That's all?" -Victoria.  
  
"Yes. Why? Is there something more?" -Isabel.  
  
"Not really." -Victoria.  
  
"But Max hopes to find out more. And you too I'm sure." -Isabel.  
  
"What about Michael?" -Isabel.  
  
"We didn't tell him yet. Max said it would be a good idea to wait until we find out more. You know how Michael is impatient and quick to do things, sometimes that he shouldn't -" Isabel.  
  
Victoria nodded, secretly breathing a sigh of relief. She did know how Michael was. But she was relieved that Max hadn't told Isabel all of it and hadn't told Michael at all. If Michael knew. Victoria knew he wouldn't understand.  
  
"It was a huge surprise to hear Max say that - about you. But I know he wouldn't have told me if he hadn't been convinced it was true. How long did you know?" -Isabel.  
  
"Not long." - Victoria.  
  
"Do you remember that life any? I mean do you have memories. My name was .Villandra." Isabel stopped and asked, "Did you know us?" - She asked this in a hesitant way, it seemed to Victoria - to hear the answers. Victoria sensed some fear in Isabel, but why would she be so afraid of the past? But when Isabel said the last part, it got Victoria to think about something else. So - Max hadn't told Isabel that Victoria had even *known* them. Victoria sure hoped this didn't turn into a mess when the truth came out.  
  
Victoria answered, "Not that I can remember."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That evening, Saelar had come for Victoria and Max again. They had gone and had another 'connection' session. No heavy memories, only pleasant ones, ones tinged with feelings of ease and joy and comfort and . love. Bits and pieces, early times in that life, mostly.  
  
It was night now, and it hadn't been a long time since they'd come back to Michael's apartment. They were sitting on the couch, talking a little, nothing too seriously. They both felt kind of awkward around each other for various reasons, not the least of which was the new realization of their 'relationship'. At least Max wasn't acting hateful to her, actually he wasn't acting mean at all - but rather confused sometimes, intermingled with pleasantness on occasion - and sometimes they even had a feeling of liking each other. But usually when Max would feel something, he would snap himself back to this reality quickly - in a manner of speaking, because he would make himself remember why he'd felt hostility towards Victoria.  
  
They were sitting around and it was late, but they were loathe to go to bed with so much on their minds and so much to think about, so they just sat on the couch pretty much in mutual company without saying much.  
  
Michael came in and slammed the door. They looked to the door, but he wasn't even looking at them. He seemed angry or in a bad mood. But Victoria felt his emotions and he was depressed. She saw - or rather, felt, below the surface. Michael finally noticed them sitting there and he looked surprised. He was very surprised that they weren't at each other's throats- in fact, they looked pretty serene. And they were looking at *him* like he was the disturbed one.  
  
"Michael. I know about you and Maria. If you want to talk about it-" -Max started.  
  
"You don't know anything. As long as you and Liz are blissfully happy, nothing and no one else matters." -Michael snapped.  
  
Max kept himself in check. He knew Michael was having a very rough time. The break up on top of everything else that had been going on, was a hard time for him - so he didn't shout back. He said, instead, "Michael - maybe you should just go to Maria and tell her how you feel, and-"  
  
"How I feel? How do I feel Max, huh, you know everything else. Besides it wouldn't do any good." Michael snapped. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I don't even know what to feel or do, about. anyone. anymore." .  
  
Victoria got the feeling he was talking about her as well. She looked at Max and saw that he was worried too.  
  
Victoria stood up and caught Michael before he went into his room. She touched his arm, hesitantly, but in an obvious gesture to them both. He jerked away and slammed his door.  
  
It was the first time she had extended herself to him since coming here and he had quickly shown her how he felt about her help, her company, her. Victoria just stood outside his closed door and it was symbolic of the wall between them. He was inside and she was here and he wouldn't let her help him. "Michael." she called - but there was only silence inside. Victoria put a hand to the door, wishing she could reach to him in more ways than one.  
  
Victoria looked back at Max and he was only staring at her, pitying her too perhaps.  
  
-=-  
  
Michael stood just inside the room, his hand on the door. He could feel her just outside it. When she called him, as he always did when he heard her voice, he wanted to touch her. But he also wanted to push her. So he did, he pushed her away again. And he was alone.  
  
~ Mercy - pure and simple . Longing- cold and hollow . With sweet breath you'd come to warm me . But I held on too hard to only a memory . You lie there on the swollen ground . Deserted in your heart . Still longing for what yesterday's lost . And for all that tomorrow might bring . And for all that tomorrow might bring . The passion lost - taken stolen . The dreams we had and we shared - shattered broken . With sweet breath you'd come to soothe me . But I so blind and filled with fear . Would send you away from me . There's no hope in regretting now . All the pain that we could not see . We both knew what we wanted . And we took it believing it free . And we took it believing it free. 


	11. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9  
  
Michael stood in a stream. He saw the moonlight through the trees. The water rushed over his ankles. He was looking at the night sky again, as he always had. Somewhere out there was a world where he should be. A star seemed to twinkle suddenly brighter than all the rest. When he looked down, the stream was red. And a v -shape reflected in the water. Red, but clear. And when he gazed down, wondering what the v-shape was, he remembered it was the shape of their planets in the star system. Then a light blinded him and he was standing in a room. Enormous. Two thrones in the distance. Deserted. Five people dead. A circle. Now he could see that as if from somewhere high and distant. Their blood made a circle, a bizarre circle. Blood. rich and red. Everywhere. They were faceless. But it didn't matter. This didn't matter, because when he stepped back from it all -like he could get away, the scene changed. He was in the desert. Everything was barren, but Victoria lay at his feet bleeding and his hands were covered in her blood. Guilty. He was guilty.  
  
He couldn't escape the blood or the sight. He was then in a hotel room- no, THE hotel room where.... where it happened. She was on the bed now, still- dead perhaps. Michael cried out, but no sound escaped him. He couldn't move. The pristine sheets turned crimson with her blood and he was holding the tiny being. his tiny child. She was dead too. Everyone died in the end. Too early. Death always surrounded him. And then he saw his 'victims' - all around him: Pierce, Winthrop, Victoria. she was dead too right? And then his daughter. What had he done?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Max and Victoria, from the living room, had heard Michael cry out. He hadn't come out since he'd slammed into his room earlier and now it was pre- dawn. They hadn't heard anything until now. Max had gone to sleep, but Victoria had sat up - dozing now and again. Max had heard Michael first. Worrying, he had jumped up and broken the lock on Michael's door after Michael wouldn't open it from within.  
  
Victoria ran after Max into Michael's bedroom. The sight rather frightened her. Michael was thrashing on the bed in the grips of a nightmare that he couldn't escape obviously. Max was trying to wake him but he couldn't. Victoria ran to Michael's bedside where she pushed Max aside and sat on the edge of Michael's bed. She tried to awaken him and when he wouldn't respond to her either, she got more worried. She put her hands in his and screamed to him, "Wake up, Michael! It's not real!"  
  
Michael woke up straight in the bed, sweating and his heart pounding furiously from the night terror - the precise reason why he didn't want to sleep and tried to avoid it as much as possible. "I killed them. I killed her. I.." He muttered, more asleep than awake.  
  
Victoria tried to hold him, but he blinked the nightmares away and looked at her like he saw her now and he was now fully awake. When he realized it was her and he was awake he pushed her back from him.  
  
"You didn't kill anybody, Michael. It was a nightmare. You're awake. It's okay now." -Victoria said to him, her eyes full of concern as she watched him.  
  
"Get away from me!" He yelled, his eyes furious.  
  
Victoria saw Max step towards them out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and shook her head. And he was momentarily surprised to hear her voice in his head. She had never done that with him before. She said, "Go. If anybody can help him, I can. Don't worry. It's okay."  
  
He just looked at her and for a moment, she thought he was going to ignore that, but he backed out the door.  
  
"It's not real, Michael. It will be okay. I promise." Victoria said, trying to calm him, soothe him in any way she could.  
  
"You can't promise that! It is real. She's.." He said and then quieter, "She's dead.and it's my fault." He then turned to her, his eyes blazing again, "Can you undo that? Can you make that not real?!"  
  
"You didn't kill anyone. What are you talking about???" -Victoria asked, concerned and confused.  
  
"You know it. You were there. I did it!" Michael spit out. "Just get away from me. Why are you even here after that. How can you look at me?!"  
  
And then, Victoria realized whom this "she" was that he was talking about. Could he mean their baby? Victoria was shocked and she said, "Do you mean our daughter?" When he wouldn't answer, she shook him and demanded, "Do you think you killed her?! Answer me!! Do you think that?!?"  
  
When he looked back up at her, she saw in his eyes - that was exactly what was haunting him. He believed that. After it happened, Victoria hadn't thought Michael had suffered, not like she had - at times, she thought he hadn't even cared, but the realization came to her that it had hit him as hard as her if not harder and all this time. He hadn't said anything, as neither had she - they had suffered alone and she had no idea he had cared so much. And never would she have thought that he thought it was his fault. Ah God no, he wasn't the one to blame. Not him.. Not Michael.  
  
"Oh Michael." Victoria reached to him and held him. He pushed her off and she turned to him. She wouldn't let him push her away again. She would fight him if she had to. "Just leave me alone!" Michael raged.  
  
"I won't Michael. Never again. I can't!" -Victoria.  
  
"WHY?" he demanded over and over. "Because you are not the one to blame! It wasn't your fault!" -Victoria.  
  
"That day. I hit you.!" -Michael  
  
"You." Victoria started to talk, but Michael wasn't listening, he was only seeing some nightmare of the past. He said, "You were on the ground. And then."  
  
"Stop it Michael, Stop it!" Victoria yelled at him. "It wasn't your fault! It is my fault that our baby died! It was NEVER yours!" Victoria cried then, the tears slipping quickly down her cheeks unheeded and unnoticed.  
  
Michael looked up at her then in silence. In a quiet, shocked sort of way. "How can you say that." He said quietly. "You shielded me with yourself after I hit you. Even after I hurt you, you did that for me." And he didn't even notice when a tear fell down his cheek. He had held it back for so long. He was the strong one, ever the strong one. A soldier couldn't cry. He couldn't . but now he did and he didn't care and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "I didn't realize." He started to say, and this time when Victoria held him he didn't push her away. He said again, as much to himself or more so than to her, "I didn't realize. You suffered all this time and I wasn't here for you. I was blaming myself and you were blaming yourself and I pushed you away and you don't hate me for that. I don't understand." He said as he cried and she just held him tighter still.  
  
"Why did you do that for me? Why did you risk your life for mine? Why?" -Michael.  
  
"Because I love you, Michael. I always have." Victoria said as she cried. "Always!" She repeated.  
  
And Michael held her back then, crushing her to him like he wouldn't let her go. And Victoria felt his long tousled hair and breathed in his scent and drank in the feel of him and his strength, his presence, his soul felt like it was all around her.  
  
"I couldn't be near you, because of what I'd done and because. because of how strongly I still felt for you. And I saw that as wrong." Michael said.  
  
"Never blame yourself Michael Guerin. Never, never, again. Please don't. Not ever." Victoria said against his shoulder.  
  
"Forgive me, Victoria." -Michael.  
  
"It is I that should be asking that of you." -Victoria.  
  
"No. No, answer me. Do you? Can you?" -Michael.  
  
"Yes." -Victoria.  
  
The morning light poured bright into the room, lighting them as they sat there on the bed. Michael felt the nightmares pushed back with the light. And not just the sun.. but his other light, Victoria. And the light that he always saw faintly glowing all around her. He closed his eyes. The nightmares faded.  
  
-=- memories are just where you laid them. drag the waters till the depths give up their dead. what did you expect to find. was there something you left behind. don't you remember anything I said when I said. . don't fall away . and leave me to myself. don't fall away. and leave love bleeding in my hands. in my hands again. and leave love bleeding in my hands. in my hands. love lies bleeding. . hold me now I feel contagious. am I the only place that you've left to go. she cries her life is like. some movie black and white. dead actors faking lines. over and over and over again she cries. . don't fall away. and leave me to myself. don't fall away. and leave love bleeding in my hands. in my hands again and leave love bleeding in my hands. in my hands. love lies bleeding. . and I wanted. you turned away. you don't remember. but I do. you never even tried. . don't fall away . . "hemorrhage (in my hands)" by Fuel . 


	12. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10  
  
Max had watched Michael and Victoria from out of the doorway. He took another look at them and then went into the living room again. He had no idea that Michael had been suffering so, or Victoria for that matter. Neither had really let on, but it was obvious now that they had been traumatized by what happened. He had never seen Michael cry, ever. And the shock of seeing it had affected Max - actually he hadn't seen Victoria cry either. And the shock of that as well, affected him more than he would care to admit. Max remembered back to that day. He had been so angry at Winthrop and Victoria as well for being involved with it. And then later, in the hotel room with Michael and Victoria - he had refused, absolutely refused to heal Victoria. He had seen her as an enemy and he wanted to protect the people he cared about. But because he wouldn't heal *her*, an innocent baby had died. And he hadn't really thought about it, he hadn't wanted to, maybe because as he had just realized now- it had been wrong of him. So wrong. He had been so furious with Michael at the time as well, because he had gone against Max's orders and been with Victoria behind all their backs. He had thought it had been stupid, foolish, rebellious. But what he had witnessed in that room between the two, made him realize something else - they really loved each other. Despite it all, they did. And then Max put himself in Michael's place and wondered how he would have felt had his and Tess' baby died. He wouldn't have allowed it - he would have healed Tess, even as an enemy.  
  
Not once had Victoria mentioned it to him, she hadn't blamed him. But it was obvious now to himself, *he* was to blame. And all this while he was angry at Victoria and Michael, essentially - as well, when he was the cause of their pain. Max almost couldn't fathom what he had done. He just couldn't.  
  
Max was still brooding on this when just a little while later they came out of the room and into the living room. Max cleared his throat and the both of them noticed him sitting there on the couch.  
  
"I would like to speak with you, Michael" And then he added, "alone."  
  
Victoria looked at Max and then up at Michael. She nodded and said, "I. I'll be back later." She took a light jacket and left the apartment.  
  
Michael watched her go and then he looked to Max. "I'm sorry about all the yelling and-"  
  
Max interrupted. "Don't apologize Michael, please. I should be doing that."  
  
Michael just looked at him, not understanding.  
  
"I didn't really realize - didn't want to realize, that I did something I'm not proud of. Something bad. I meant well, but it hurt people. It hurt you and Victoria and I know you're not the only one's exactly." Max. "Maxwell, what are you talking about?" -Michael.  
  
"Michael I'm talking about that day that you turned to me for help and I didn't help you. That day in the hotel, you wanted me to heal Victoria. She is an enemy. She is cruel and a manipulator. She reminds me of Tess-" -Max.  
  
"You don't know. It's not really like that-" -Michael.  
  
"---that's what I thought then. That's how I felt then." -Max continued.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" -Michael.  
  
"I'm trying to say I was wrong. There Michael, you have it. I --..was.-- wrong." Max said, exaggerating the last bit slowly. "I was wrong not to heal her. And I was wrong about her."  
  
Michael ran a hand through his hair, surprised. "Wow." He looked back at Max, inquiringly. "What made you come to this 'realization' ?"  
  
"Just things that's happened lately - and today. And getting to know her, you know. It's hard for me to admit I was wrong. I'm sorry I caused so much pain for you." -Max.  
  
Sincerely, Max continued, "It was my fault that your child died."  
  
Michael felt like gaping open-mouthed at Max. "First you admit you were wrong, and now you admit it was your fault?"  
  
Max nodded seriously. "I am asking for your forgiveness. You may not be able to give it now, but-"  
  
Michael interrupted. "Max. Don't. I felt it was my fault. And all along Victoria felt it was her fault. And now you think it's your fault. When is this going to end? We can't keep blaming each other. I'm through with the blame game. The real blame went with Winthrop to his grave. Valenti was right when he said that."  
  
"But don't you realize your child would probably have lived if I had healed Victoria when you needed me to. How can you not hate me for that?" -Max.  
  
"Maybe she would have, maybe not. You know I did want to hate you for a long time because of it. But then, I blamed myself and didn't want to admit that to myself. Maybe some things aren't meant to be after all. And as much as it hurts like hell, and no matter what happens - it won't work out. Well maybe that's how this situation was. I don't know." Michael raked a hand through his hair again. "I just don't know. And I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
Max nodded. "If you ever need to talk about it, you know I'm here right?" -Max.  
  
Michael took a long look at Max and then said, "Yeah. Yeah I do. But-" He glanced ruefully, with the slightest smile, at where Victoria had walked out. "I think I've already got that position filled."  
  
Max looked to where Michael was looking. Michael was ever so slightly smiling in consternation and ruefulness like Victoria was still standing there.  
  
Michael snapped out of it and walked to the door. "Well, I guess I should go to work."  
  
"You're going today?" -Max.  
  
"Yeah, she kind of talked me into it. After missing 3 days, I figure if I don't go I won't have a job and the three of us will be on the streets." -Michael.  
  
". I'll see you later." Max called as Michael continued out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Victoria came in the apartment a couple hours later. When she saw Max there, she said, "Oh. You're here. Saelar wants to see us again." She was about to go to the door again, but Max didn't move.  
  
"No. Wait. There's something I need to say to you." -Max.  
  
"Um.okay.'' Victoria said, turning back to look at him. "How did it go with you and Michael and whatever you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"It went alright. But this isn't about Michael." -Max.  
  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it Max Evans." -Victoria said, perhaps more serious than anything else.  
  
"No. I know. I did it." -Max.  
  
She looked at him with a bit of a frown, not knowing what he was trying to get at.  
  
"I sort of heard - and saw some of that earlier." Max admitted, although he had seen and heard most of it, not some -of what had transpired between Michael and Victoria.  
  
"Oh." Victoria said in understanding, but Max knew she didn't understand.  
  
"Why don't you despise me? I mean, I don't know if you are aware of this or not - although I know you know I can heal, but that day-" Max stopped and looked at her seriously. "I refused to heal you. Michael turned to me for my help, and I refused him."  
  
Victoria turned away. "I know."  
  
"You know?! Then why don't you hate me for it???" -Max asked.  
  
"I don't hate you - because I don't think I can hate you, Maxwell Evans." She turned around and faced him, looking at his eyes, seriously. "I think that it's because of-" Victoria stopped, because she didn't want to mention their past or 'destiny' or whatever.  
  
Max, however, wanted - and needed to know the answer, so he came over to her and turned her to face him again and demanded to know, "Why? Because of why?" because he wanted her to say something different than what he thought she was going to say - to hear her say something else, some other reason - maybe it would make it true. But he knew for certain when she looked at him. He didn't need to hear the rest.  
  
"-because of our past, our connection." She said, and then, simply, as a statement of fact - "I must have loved you well for some of the feeling still lingers in my soul." And when Victoria said it, she did not mean it as a come on or to have Max, for that was the last thing she wanted. She said it because it was the truth and there was no shame or denial in the truth of it.  
  
Max blinked and nodded as he looked down. He couldn't meet her eyes again just yet. "I am sorry. I am sorry for your pain - and for misjudging you. I was wrong." He meant it, Victoria felt it in the space between them. The truth.  
  
When Victoria embraced him in a hug, Max was surprised, but not too surprised - only in the shock as they touched. For the first time in this life, they hugged. And Max wanted to pull away, but he found his resistance was not that strong, that the pull - some cosmic force of energy between them was too great and it felt right and okay and just -right. So he embraced her back and there was nothing of passion in the embrace, as there was warmth and depth that seemed to stretch back to an eternity.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=- 


	13. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11  
  
Several days later, Maria and Liz were working at the café. Maria's shift was going pretty slowly, there were only a couple of customers sitting around. Maria finished her table and went back over to the counter where Liz was. "You know what Liz, today's been a total bust. I had this feeling all day that something exciting was going to happen."  
  
"Like what?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know," Maria shrugged. "It's just a feeling I guess." She sighed. "I guess-"  
  
The bell at the door clanged against the glass as another customer came in. Liz looked up, and Maria didn't take notice as she was chattering a bit as she straightened things on the counter.  
  
"Well, Maria- maybe it was a person." -Liz said.  
  
"Hmmm..?" Maria looked over to Liz.  
  
Liz nodded at the customer that just came in. "Maybe 'Mr. Excitement'?"  
  
Maria then looked over at the guy who had just walked into the crashdown café. He was looking about curiously, a bit amused, and he seemed out of place in the café and in Roswell, New Mexico in general.  
  
Maria watched as he walked over to the counter. He was young, maybe her age, but he had the poise of an older person and he walked gracefully in his nice clothes: a navy blue suit with a lighter blue dress shirt underneath and a gold tie, with his dark blonde hair combed back professionally. He was tall and looked confident.  
  
When he approached Liz at the counter, Liz asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes you can. I hope. I am not familiar with Roswell. Where is the Ambassador Hotel?" -the man asked.  
  
Liz gave him directions, but Maria didn't pay attention to that. For some reason she was mesmerized by him. She was looking at his profile. He had perfect lips, lightly bronzed skin, and beautiful cheekbones.  
  
When Liz finished giving the directions, Maria asked him, "Would you like to order anything?"  
  
And then he turned his attention to her and noticed her for the first time. Maria almost squealed when she saw his eyes. They were a golden brown color and wide and beautiful. He was too perfect. And he wasn't from here. He intrigued her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a cappuccino." And then he hesitated, "You do have those here right?"  
  
"Yes. This may not be New York City, but we are still civilized. at least, most of us." -Maria said.  
  
He smiled in amusement. Her heart beat furiously. Oh God Maria, get a grip. Haven't you sworn off guys for like.. a long time? She chastised herself. He's just a guy after all.  
  
Liz went to wait a table and Maria turned to get his cappuccino. When she came back, she asked.  
  
"So where are you from?" She asked as she set down the drink in front of him.  
  
"New York City." -he said.  
  
And then it was Maria's turn to smile. "Oh. Well, figures." She said. And then she said, "I'm Maria." And held out her hand.  
  
He looked at her and then to her hand and took it. "Maria who? I'm Gabriel Winston." He shook her hand and Maria was almost shaking inside.  
  
"Deluca. Maria Deluca. What do you think of Roswell?"  
  
Gabriel glanced around out the windows of the café and then back to her. "Quaint."  
  
"Quaint???" Maria said.  
  
"And it has a certain charm." Gabriel said and then, "Do you get bored often?"  
  
"Well, believe me Mr. Winston, Roswell has more excitement than you know." -Maria said.  
  
Gabriel just looked at her as he sipped the cappucino. Another customer came to the counter and Maria went to ring them up. As she was busy with the customers, Gabriel Winston walked to the door. As he passed her, he smiled briefly. Maria watched him go. When she walked back over to where he had been, she felt a moment of loss. She picked up the twenty dollar tip he'd left and looked towards the door. No one had ever affected her that way upon first meeting them. Not *any* one.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	14. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12  
  
::: one night, one flash of brilliant light . I pray that you come soon . strong words, strange hands . I pray I get through to you :::  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Maria was driving, when it so happened that driving the car that pulled up next to hers at the stoplight was the guy she'd met at the café: Gabriel Winston. He looked over and saw her. He smiled. "Heading my way?" He asked, as he rolled down the passenger window with a click of a button.  
  
"I don't know. Where are you headed?" -Maria.  
  
"A friend suggested the Crashdown Café. Said it had awesome burgers. What do you think?" -Gabriel teased.  
  
"Well, I think I've been there a time or two and that would probably be a fact." Maria said playfully.  
  
"Well maybe I'll see you around." -Gabriel said.  
  
Maria smiled and he sped off. Maybe sooner than you think, she thought aloud as she watched his killer car turn a corner. Because that was exactly where she was headed, to start her evening shift after school.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Victoria just closed the door on a visitor. She glanced at the large envelope in her hands. It was from an attorney of Adam Winthrop. He had come on business about Adam's will. He had none, but as Victoria was his closest living relative: it was explained to her that she was entitled to an inheritance. The man had said he'd tried to find and contact her for quite some time. The inheritance included the land that the mansion had been on, but Victoria had refused it immediately. She was never going back there. The attorney had then told her of the several accounts that Adam Winthrop had in U.S. and international banks. He had explained numbers and accounts, but she hadn't really cared. She was going to refuse it, and then she thought that she and the others might need it some time. So she signed on the dotted line and there you have it. Not quite that simple, but to her it was, because she didn't really care about Winthrop's money. And she wasn't sure that she wanted to live the wealthy, privileged life as 'Princess Winthrop' again.  
  
Victoria was sitting on the couch not long after when she had another visitor. It was Saelar. She gestured him inside silently.  
  
"Acquired your inheritance?" -Saelar.  
  
"How did you know?" Victoria asked half serious, half bemused.  
  
"I know a lot of things." -Saelar.  
  
"Max is not here . - if you wanted us to meet tonight or something. He's still working, I think." Or with Liz, Victoria was about to say. But she didn't, because she didn't want to upset or concern Saelar.  
  
Saelar said, "I came for a different reason." He continued, "I must be leaving for a while, yet I will return as soon as I can. I make a suggestion as to your living arrangement." He glanced around the small apartment before sitting down and continuing, "You may use my rooms at the hotel. It is much larger, nicer, and safer."  
  
"You're leaving? And you want me to live there while you're gone?" -Victoria.  
  
"Max may do so as well of course." -Saelar.  
  
"I don't think he would want to do that. Even if so, I'm not sure about it. But I will give it serious thought." -Victoria.  
  
"You do that." Saelar said. He wanted to tell her to definitely move there with Max as well, but he could not command her to do anything, which was not a great thing in these times, because he knew better than her and better than Max at this point.  
  
"So we're through with the sessions?" -Victoria.  
  
"No. You and Max must continue connecting. But you do not need my help any longer to do so. You can do it now by yourselves." -He said and stood.  
  
Victoria stood too. "You're leaving already?"  
  
"Soon." -Saelar.  
  
"Is something wrong." -Victoria asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." He walked to the door. "You may move in as soon as you would like. I will be gone tonight."  
  
Victoria nodded and walked to the door with him. He inclined his head to her and then left. He just left. So like him. After he left, she was momentarily concerned. He hadn't said why he was going, but then she comforted herself in that he didn't seem worried. Perhaps it was not alien related. For surely he would have informed her or Max, right?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
At the café, Maria walked in not too long after Gabriel had arrived. Liz was already serving him, when Maria walked over. Liz gave her best friend a sly look as she came over. And she knowingly let Maria take over the table - citing an excuse before walking off.  
  
Gabriel Winston looked up at her from the booth he sat at alone. He smiled and Maria's heart jumped into her throat. His eyes were too mesmerizing. She forced herself to say calmly, "So I see you are trying the burgers here. You don't seem like a burgers and fries kinda guy."  
  
"Really?" He said, "What do you think I eat?" -Gabriel.  
  
"Oh I don't know. maybe shrimp and caviar." - Maria.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah. You got it. But everything has its place and time." He took a bite of the burger and said, "As a matter of fact, this tastes better than a $350.00 dinner back home."  
  
"So what's it like 'back home'?" -Maria asked, sliding into the seat across from him.  
  
"Huge, bright, distant, lonely, beautiful." He looked over at her. "You've never been to New York?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "Nope. In fact, I haven't been out of Roswell much."  
  
"That's a shame. You should travel." -Gabriel.  
  
"Why?" -Maria.  
  
"I think you would like it." -Maria.  
  
"I know I would. Roswell is not for me forever." -Maria.  
  
"This is an amusing little place." He said, glancing around at the alien memorabilia everywhere.  
  
"Come on, do you not believe in aliens, Mr. Winston?" Maria asked in mock surprise, but she was also wanting to hear his answer. He didn't answer for the longest time as he looked down. And then he looked back at her and said, "Gabriel. And no... I don't believe I do."  
  
Maria looked around and hadn't noticed that the café was filling up and Liz was doing her best to handle it all by herself. Maria stood up, although reluctantly and said, "Well, 'Gabe' - I'd better get busy. If you want anything let me know."  
  
She turned and he said, "I'm leaving tonight, but -"  
  
Maria turned back around and waited for him to continue.  
  
He said, "-But if you want to contact me sometime, you may do so." He handed her what looked like a personal or business card.  
  
She looked down at it and then him and said, "Oh I may?" Only a bit sarcastic.  
  
He nodded, amusement in his eyes again, "Yes. I never do this, but there's something about you." He continued, "And don't get me wrong - I'm not hitting on you, it's just-"  
  
Maria took the card. "Don't worry, I somehow don't think you need to be hitting on backhill Roswellian girls for a date anyway. I think you would have your pick back in NYC."  
  
"Maria!" Liz called. ".Ummm. I need you over here."  
  
Maria glanced behind her quickly and then back to him. "Agh.. gotta go." She flashed him a smile and hurried over to Liz.  
  
When the crowd got under control, Gabriel Winston was gone. But he'd left another twenty dollar tip. She smiled and pulled his card from her apron pocket where she had slipped it a little earlier. It read:  
  
Gabriel Winston Biotek Pharmaceuticals  
  
It gave his address and phone number and personal number as well. Maria looked at the card a long time. And she decided then and there, that she *would* contact him. There was something about him too. Something she couldn't place a finger on. And then of course to top off that nameless feeling, he was incredibly handsome.. no, beautiful - and he seemed very interesting to her. Not a dull rich boy at all, but an intriguing man. ..  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	15. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13  
  
Michael came home that evening to the smell of food and Victoria standing at the counter, a one place setting set out with the food. She was standing behind the counter, an elbow leaning on it. When he came in she said, "I felt you coming."  
  
"What's all this?" -Michael asked, coming over.  
  
"Just some food. I thought you might like some home cooked stuff." -Victoria.  
  
Michael looked down and there was fried chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes and gravy. All home cooked, a guy's dream. "I think I could count on one hand, the times I've eaten a home cooked meal." He looked up at her, "So how'd you do it?"  
  
"It was simple. I would have you to know that I have many skills."- Victoria.  
  
"Uh huh." Michael said as he reached for the food. "Well, I would never have thought cooking would be one of them." He tried a bite of everything and he stopped and didn't say anything, so she didn't know if he liked it or not.  
  
She came around the counter and over to where he sat at it. She stroked his long hair and asked, "You like?"  
  
He looked up at her to where she stood at his side and burst into a big, toothy grin. A genuine one, if not a bit goofy. Victoria couldn't help grinning back. She kissed his smooth cheek. "I take that as a yes." Michael was busy delving into the food when Max came home.  
  
Victoria turned around.  
  
"Hey." He said as he came in. Michael merely grunted, busily eating. And Victoria asked Max, "Have you eaten?"  
  
"No. But I don't want to intrude." -Max.  
  
"Not possible." Victoria said, going back around the counter into the little kitchenette. She picked up another plate and handed it to Max. "I insist. There's enough to feed 10 people."  
  
Max smiled and came over and took the plate. "Or 2 people and Michael."  
  
Victoria laughed.  
  
Michael just waved his hand at them dismissively and then said to Victoria, "Aren't you eating? You could use some food."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and said, "Why Michael Guerin, do you not like me this thin?"  
  
"I prefer." Michael said and then he made a motion of curves.  
  
"And what about you Max?" Victoria glanced at him.  
  
"Depends on the person." -Max.  
  
"Oh come on Maxwell. Agree with me here. She needs to eat. She had the perfect body."- Michael.  
  
Victoria came around and yanked a tendril of Michael's hair. "Well thank you.I think." He scrunched away.  
  
"Alright, I agree. It's two against one - you must eeeeeaaat." Max said teasingly as he started to do just that himself.  
  
Victoria shook her head at the two and helped herself to some of the food too. A few minutes later Victoria said, "I had a visitor today- actually a couple."  
  
"Who?" -Max.  
  
"An attorney - of Adam Winthrop. He said he'd been trying to find me, because since I'm 18, I have an inheritance - as he didn't have any close living relatives." -Victoria.  
  
Michael frowned at the mention of that name and then he asked, "How much is it?"  
  
"Oh I don't know exactly. Several U.S. and international bank accounts. Suffice to say, I think, a lot." -Victoria.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" -Max asked.  
  
"Well that brings me to my other visitor. Saelar came by to tell me that he's leaving today and he says I can take over his hotel apartment until he gets back." -Victoria.  
  
"This Saelar. I didn't know you were so close with him." Michael commented.  
  
"Well, he keeps in touch now and then." Victoria said, sliding her glance over to Max who shared it knowingly.  
  
"Are you going to move there?" -Max.  
  
"Well, I think that it would probably be best. As Saelar said, it's larger, nicer, safer."  
  
"Excuse this place for not being a palace." -Michael.  
  
Victoria looped her arm around Michael's shoulder. "No. It's not that at all. It's very crowded here with the three of us. And I thank you for bringing me here, but hey - just think, it can go back to being a bachelor pad." Victoria said with a smile.  
  
"Well in that case, when are you moving?" -Michael asked.  
  
"Anytime I guess, seeing as I have very little to take. I thought I could go on over there tonight." -Victoria.  
  
"Do you need help. with anything?" Max asked.  
  
Victoria shook her head.  
  
Michael stood up. "I'll stay over there tonight too.. Just so you won't be by yourself the first night." He looked at her.  
  
"Okay then." -Victoria.  
  
Victoria gathered her stuff together a little while later, basically only a bag full. Victoria went over to Max where he stood in the kitchenette.  
  
"Did Saelar say anything else?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He said that we needed to continue 'the sessions' on our own." -Victoria whispered.  
  
"Can we do that?" -Max  
  
"I believe so. Also, he all but ordered me *and* you to go live there. I told him of course, that you wouldn't be up for that." -Victoria.  
  
"No, I don't think that would be a great idea right now." -Max.  
  
Victoria nodded.  
  
They turned as Michael said at the door, "You coming?"  
  
Victoria looked back at Michael then Max, smiled, then ran over to the door and outside where they hopped on Michael's motorcycle and went away to the hotel.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	16. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~  
  
The doorbell rang. Michael. Victoria knew it before she even opened the door. She opened it a fraction, peeking her head out at him.  
  
"I'm missing my favorite shirt - I was wondering if you'd seen it." -Michael.  
  
Victoria smiled. She opened the door fully now and stepped back from the doorway. "Oh you mean this one?" She asked innocently - gesturing to the one she wore, with nothing else.  
  
"That would be the one - you little thief." Michael stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Can I keep it?" -Victoria.  
  
"No. You know it's my favorite." -Michael.  
  
"Pretty please?" Victoria asked, backing away.  
  
"Nope." Michael shook his head, coming towards her.  
  
Victoria pretended to pout and all of a sudden dashed away. "Well you can have it back only if you can get it off me." She called back.  
  
"No sweat." Michael called back in reply as he ran after her.  
  
Just as Michael got to her down the hall, she locked the door. He unlocked it with his powers - but she was leaning against the door. His strength won and he pushed the door back. He then grabbed her where she stood and said smugly, "I won."  
  
"No. I won." -Victoria.  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
"Yes, you see- your arms are better than a shirt." Victoria put her arms around him too.  
  
Victoria continued, "Your shirt smells like you. Kind of feels like you. I need you near me. And I feel protected when your arms are around me. Your shirt can be a bit of a substitute."  
  
"That's why you wanted my shirt." Michael frowned a bit - staring at her so intently she wasn't too certain he couldn't see down to her very soul in that moment. He took his shirt off of her and then he kissed her. Firm and strong. He moved her down on the bed, yet not taking his arms from around her. Then his dominance turned soft when he entered her. He stopped like that first time they'd made love and stayed utterly still cheek to cheek with her, his long hair falling about his face and hers. "You can have it." He said in almost a whisper.  
  
"I'd rather have you." -Victoria.  
  
A moment of silence passed and then trembling and not entirely still, he said, "You have me."  
  
Do I really Michael?" -Victoria.  
  
He nodded against her cheek, his eyes closed.  
  
Victoria took his head in her hands, stroking his smooth cheeks and pushing back his hair to look at him eye to eye.  
  
She smiled at what she saw there. Then she guided his lips and hers and they were united. Completely.  
  
Michael stayed with Victoria some nights thereafter. This fact wasn't lost on Max who'd refrained from visiting her since she'd moved out of Michael's apartment. Something had changed with him since beginning those 'sessions' that Saelar had initiated. Or more so - something had been realized. Something had clicked in him. And he didn't want to analyze it because that would have him dwelling on it all too much. He had stayed away as long as he could or should and he felt that he should go see her for more answers about them all. And he had already learned some small bits every time. Just tiny fragments of a giant puzzle.  
  
When Max knocked, Victoria opened the door half-expecting Michael.  
  
"Hi.Max." Victoria stepped back for him to enter.  
  
"I was kind of hoping-thinking, we should connect again. It's been a while and there's just so much we need to know." -Max.  
  
"I know." -Victoria.  
  
"When do you think we should?" -Max.  
  
"We can now." -Victoria.  
  
The ritual was almost becoming routine now. They went to the usual "place" in their minds where they were connected and saw at the same time what each other saw.  
  
Just about every time the scenes and images were different. It was like they were inside a movie and couldn't control the events; only watch a world made up of their memories - rather like Scrooge in "A Christmas Carol"..  
  
They were outside- night it seemed. A brilliant light show burned in the air. Two moons - one so huge it seemed to hover gigantic and low on the horizon - a million times closer to the planet than normal. The moon gave off a white haze of light so glowing on all. The sea - a red turbulent mass (though not frightening). White and blue and yellow lights played on the sky - a galactic spectacular.  
  
The sea outside of the capital city of Zytheron. The city's skyline illuminated brilliant in the distance- most especially the central structure . the palace, a mass of crystal-like and metallic proportions.  
  
People were gathered here in celebration perhaps? A large gathering observing the sky. The enormous moon's reflection over the sea reflected on the faces of the two central figures who stood closest to the shoreline. Everyone wore light, filmy garments - not the least of which was these two. Billowing gowns of the lightest airiest almost transparent consistency. Hair free and bedecked with green petaled flowers. A layer of glow - subtle yet awe-inspiring glowed around them. But it flooded to everyone else as well - a glow transparent like mist hovering over the spectators. The two central figures held hands loosely, their gowns swaying in the breeze. The male turned and his profile was recognized as that of King Zan. His hair was longer though, so that it was shoulder-length. He was beyond being a teenager in age, but still young. As he turned to the other - a female - young as well but fully grown, a bit more mature than before. It was Zenovia to be sure. Zan smiled at her softly and she returned it. He embraced her with a soft kiss and she then leaned her head on his shoulder and they turned back to the moon that reflected in their eyes and something like diamonds sparkled all in their hair. On both sides of them, several feet away - only what could be soldiers guarded them - but they too wore light garments now. All over the beach behind them, thousands of pairs of eyes glowed in the radiant night - surrounding their monarchs. The air was one of peace and reverence.  
  
Victoria was the first to open her eyes. She watched Max a moment with his eyes still closed. A sense of peace and happiness was radiating from his being. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Not a great lot of information there." -Victoria.  
  
"Maybe not," he said and frowned a bit as he stood up from the floor and sat on the sofa instead. "I have never felt that measure of peace before." He said, surprised. He continued, "Actually I don't think I've ever felt real peace before."  
  
"Antar, I think - at it's best - peaceful and beautiful beyond imagining." -Victoria.  
  
"But why aren't we able to see circumstances at its worst? We know it got bad. We've only been painted a picture of a great, ethereal planet." -Max.  
  
Victoria nodded. "Maybe we're not able to handle all the truth yet."  
  
"I felt my love for you then. It felt right," Max slipped.  
  
Victoria looked at him, surprised momentarily. "And I for you," She said almost quietly.  
  
"I think we had an ideal marriage for a while," Victoria commented almost absently. "Everyone thought perfect. But not even us or it could be perfect."  
  
"For a 'while'?" -Max.  
  
She shrugged, still absent and he thought his and her peace from their memory was dampened - by her thoughtful reverie, a temporary absence where perhaps she saw more than he knew. And his by her calm ominous tone - as if she had known past circumstances that had been bad. and known it for so long that it was summed up with an instinctual shrug.  
  
"You see something bad don't you, Victoria. Why won't you share it with me?" -Max.  
  
"Only bits - impressions, glimpses - that you can't understand yet." -Victoria.  
  
"I know there was bad. Don't forget that Michael, Isabel and I know how it all ended - or at least that it did end for us. We died, prematurely. Antar was taken over by Khivar." -Max continued, "Besides I had dreams of blood and horror. And you knew what it meant."  
  
Max stood when she remained silent. "What do you want in return for telling me?" He asked, frustrated but not overly angry.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the answer for anything in the world. And I know perhaps there will come a time when you know all." -Victoria.  
  
"So why can't you tell me now?" -Max.  
  
"Because I don't want your image of our past to be marred from the beautiful image you have of it right now." -Victoria.  
  
Victoria stood next to Max. She touched his face - cupping a side with her hand. And he didn't pull way. "And because now I've begun to see me in your eyes as - as something beautiful and perhaps wonderful. More and more I see it. It is reflected from the beautiful vision you have of me -of us - from our past memories. Because I am becoming enchanted with your image of me and I never want that beginning light in your eyes - of me - to ever fade."  
  
"Maybe I am selfish in that regard," She whispered next to his cheek where she pressed a light, chaste kiss next to the corner of his lips.  
  
He held still as she kissed his cheek and then he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- 


	17. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~  
  
Max sat straight up in bed in a light and cold slick sweat covering his body, wiping away the warm visions of a moment ago. He had been making love to Victoria. He hadn't seen anything erotic, but the feelings he felt defied description. An experience that was so transcendental and intense that it couldn't have been anything but sexual. He longed for her. A connection. Or at least the Zan part of him did.  
  
When he got out of bed, took a quick shower and threw on his clothes - the only thing he could think that would stop these feelings - was to get Victoria to tell him something that wasn't ideal - so he could see or feel some vision of her that didn't seem so instinctually right. .. something that would stop this madness before it got out of hand. He was thinking this as he left.  
  
Max didn't expect to find Victoria up when he entered her apartment - but she was sitting there on the black leather couch, her form illuminated only by moonlight from the sliding glass doors to the balcony.  
  
"I knew you were going to come, Max. But I won't do what you want me to." -Victoria.  
  
Max didn't bother to turn on the lights (he could see her enough in the dark) - as he went quickly over to kneel on the floor in front of the couch where she was.  
  
"My life is not my own anymore. Zan is taking over and disturbing my life! I can't concentrate - not even on Liz anymore. When I'm around her I feel guilty, even though we've never done anything wrong. It's just these damned feelings and these 'sessions'." -Max.  
  
"Max, Zan's not taking over. you are Zan - it is the real you. The first you and the integral part of who you are. The sessions are just connecting you with the real you and your spirit. It's bringing out you as you were and really still are." -Victoria.  
  
"But I don't want it to bring anything out. Yes, I need answers. I expected to get it and evaluate it at least semi-clinically. I don't really want to be Zan." -Max.  
  
"We can only run so long from who we really are." -Victoria.  
  
"So let me 'run' longer. I'm not ready for this - to feel like this is not what I expected." -Max.  
  
Victoria didn't have to ask how he felt exactly - she kind of knew because she was feeling it too - their past feelings for one another.  
  
"Max-" Victoria started to say.  
  
"No. No more rationalizations. I just need relief from this craziness." He gripped her arms and Victoria could see desperation in his eyes in the dark.  
  
Victoria started to get up and away from his beseeching, demanding eyes - but he started to throw her back down to the couch. Before she was back on the couch - Victoria let loose a connection that rippled through their skin in a wave of energy.  
  
Flashes burnt behind Max's eyelids.  
  
He was in a doorway. Max couldn't see what Zan saw, but he saw and FELT Zan's shock and hurt and anger flash across his face and his soul--- at what he did not know. But then just as soon, he was in another place. A room with two thrones - an extremely large room. Ceilings countless feet high. Zan and Zenovia were arguing. He couldn't hear noise, but they were both very upset, very intense. Zan hit Zenovia. He looked appalled at hitting his wife - like it was something he never had done or thought he could. She was crying, but the tears were falling silently it seemed and she still sat there on the floor in all her regal finery and just looked up at him.  
  
"You disgust me. I can not bear your presence." Max finally heard words from Zan.  
  
Zan turned away.  
  
And then another flash - another time - same room.  
  
Zan sat on his throne - looking to the empty one beside his and an absolute flood of longing washed over the King - stronger than anger and pain and all else. Max felt it and it resonated with him.  
  
Then Max was back in the present feeling the longing of Zan, having fallen on the couch beside Victoria while having the visions.  
  
"What did you see exactly?" Victoria asked quietly.  
  
Max looked at Victoria then and saw a sparkling tear on her cheek, maybe one she didn't even know she had shed - but sadness and a bit of fear was there.  
  
She expected him to look at her differently now and he did, but in a different way than she had expected.  
  
Max didn't understand the visions, but one thing he had learned that was an irrefutable fact: Zan had loved Zenovia despite anything. His love and longing for her had been so palpable. Max felt some of it. No, more than he wanted to.  
  
"Max." Victoria started.  
  
Max shook his head as he leaned to her and surprise of all surprises - Max kissed Victoria. In only a second the kiss became intense and as they held each other, flashes of their past assailed their visions as flashes of feeling assailed their bodies. The telepathic link was unbearable as was the strength of their apparent subconscious longing for reunited closeness. Of course none of this really made complete sense to them, but they were beyond anything but feeling in that moment. They felt helpless.  
  
When Michael let himself in and flipped on the lights - he couldn't believe what he saw in that instant. A flower fell from his hand.  
  
Max's shirt was off and Victoria lay on the couch. His best friend and girlfriend were bound in a kissing embrace.  
  
Dazed, Max and Victoria looked at Michael standing inside the doorway.  
  
His face was one of horror and confusion.  
  
Max threw his shirt on. Both he and Victoria were stunned at their disheveled appearance. They saw themselves then the way Michael saw them.  
  
"Michael." Max stood up quickly and headed to Michael. "It's not what you think."  
  
Victoria looked at Michael and shook her head.  
  
When Max approached Michael, Michael punched him in the jaw hard - knocking him down and against the wall.  
  
Victoria screamed and leaped up. Michael's temper was raging now.  
  
She jumped in between Michael and Max. "Like Max said, it's not---!"  
  
Michael pushed her aside when Max stood up and took a step to Michael.  
  
"No!" Victoria yelled and stood between them again.  
  
"You're no longer anything to me." Michael spit at Max, his eyes blazing. "Up until somewhat recently you were acting as if you couldn't stand Victoria. Telling me to stay away from her. Just because you wanted her for yourself! I wonder how Liz Parker will react to this."  
  
"Liz has nothing to do with this." Max said, angrily.  
  
"Oh the people betrayed have everything to do with this." Michael said. "You're dead to me Maxwell Evans. Dead."  
  
"And you-"Michael then directed his intense raging eyes on Victoria. "How long have you been screwing him?"  
  
Tears burned beneath Victoria's eyelids. But indignation welled in her as well.  
  
"She doesn't deserve that." Max put a hand on Victoria's shoulder and pushed her back a little.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" Michael raged at Max. Michael stormed towards the kitchen area.  
  
"Go, Max." Max heard in his mind. The telepathic link?  
  
He looked at Victoria's eyes and she nodded.  
  
"I'll be okay," She said and pushed Max towards the door.  
  
Max left, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Michael was slamming doors in his anger and punching his hand against the wall.  
  
"Michael, please!" -Victoria.  
  
"I knew you could be a liar, but I honestly didn't know you were a faithless slut!" -Michael.  
  
Before she thought, Victoria slapped Michael. She covered her mouth immediately sorry. "Michael." she whispered.  
  
Michael's face flared and his expression went from shock to flat, dead anger. He strode to the back of the apartment and in Victoria's room - the one they'd been sharing, he started flinging his stuff in his bag.  
  
"If you'll just listen to me, I'll explain." Victoria pleaded, crying now.  
  
"I don't want to hear your petty excuses. Do you hear me?" He shouted at her, as he slammed the dresser drawer. Michael started out of the room and Victoria followed him. She grabbed his shoulder, but he shook her off.  
  
"Michael, don't go. It's a misunderstanding. I love you!" -Victoria.  
  
He turned to her violently. "Am I supposed to laugh?" "Ha. Ha." He spat scornfully.  
  
Michael continued, "I hope it was worth it."  
  
At the door, Victoria tried to stop him but he pushed her back and off of him.  
  
"I think I'll be sick if you touch me right now." He railed and slammed the door.  
  
"Michael!" Victoria called after him as she watched him leave. He never turned.  
  
Victoria screamed and fell against the closed door.  
  
She tore at her hair, items on the shelves and in the cabinets rattled precariously and she beat the floor with her fists, tears scalding her cheeks. But Michael didn't come back.  
  
Max walked the late night streets, his mind occupied fully with the events of the night and frustration and anger resonated in him as well.  
  
His feet pounded the pavement, but he wasn't even aware that he was now walking in an old deserted part of town. The quiet though, left him to his occupied thoughts. He was thus so occupied with his thoughts that he wasn't even aware that he was being followed or watched.  
  
Similarly, he didn't even have much of a chance at all of getting away when a dark gray van came up behind him quietly and when he did become aware of it as the side door was thrown open, it was too late when a small crowd descended quickly upon him.  
  
After the shock of being attacked - dragged to the van's door, he did give up a fight. People were thrown back by the force of his power, but there were too many of them and when they forced an injection in him, it actually worked and it was futile. He blacked out.  
  
When Victoria was awakened from the sleep that had occurred after crying herself into exhaustion - it was not a pleasant awakening.  
  
People came at her from all sides - dressed in black, masks on - a whir of indistinguishable menace. A hand came over her mouth and 4, no . 5 people subdued her. A needle jammed into her and she flung it out by her struggles - but not before some of it was injected in her.  
  
The next she was aware enough to understand - was at the van when they pushed her in and got in after her. Another injection and she was dead to the world. 


	18. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~  
  
Victoria awoke standing up. She was tied with chains to a metal column. Max was in an identical position at a column 4 or 5 ft. away. His head was slumped to one side so she knew he wasn't conscious. Victoria tried to reach him with the telepathic link they had. And she wasn't sure she had until he straightened his head. He opened his eyes and looked to her, then around, then back to her in silent alarm. Apart from the light shining on them from somewhere above, their surroundings was dark and murky - but it seemed like they were in some big old warehouse of sorts. No more time for contemplation because a voice drove their attention back to the front. "Oh the King and Queen awake."  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
At Max's look - Nicholas said, "Oh surprise on two accounts, eh? One-" He threw out his arms. "Yep it's me." "And two---what, you didn't think I knew she was 'the queen'." He laughed without much humor. "Of course I've known a long time. I've been waiting for her to surface one of these days. Why do you think Tess was treated insignificantly? Because she was. I knew she had no real power that could impact my causes."  
  
"Now I must give respect where respect is due, at least how I see it. You two had hellluva lot of power. Everyone thought the royals were the greatest thing in our galaxy - well, not everyone apparently."  
  
"What do you want?" Max interrupted.  
  
"Well, first of all- I have a bit of a score to settle. From past and present life both. Then when you two are sufficiently agreeable - we'll move on to my plans and what am I but a humble and noble servant of Khivar?"  
  
"We're not doing anything to help you or Khivar." Max stated with simple defiance.  
  
Nicholas walked over to survey Victoria, "Speak for yourself. You know she's no Ava - Khivar thinks he could probably use just her and still accomplish what he wants. How about it? In the mood for becoming a traitor again?"  
  
"I was never a traitor." Victoria spit out.  
  
"Well maybe not in the general sense. I never died, so certainly we both know that you were less than a perfect and loyal wife at the end." -Nicholas.  
  
"Go to hell." -Victoria.  
  
Nicholas laughed harshly. "Oh I am here already." He continued, "You don't like Earth much more than I, unlike Zan- err, 'Max' over there - who likes this god awful place. So help me with my plan and we can both leave it - then we can get to Khivar's plans."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Victoria.  
  
He grabbed her chin. "No!" She yelled and pulled away from his touch.  
  
"Leave her alone." Max demanded.  
  
"You don't make commands upon me anymore, deposed king. Not this life anyway." -Nicholas.  
  
Nicholas stood in front of Max now. While Nicholas provoked Max, Victoria was busy trying to get them loose.  
  
She used her powers to sear the chains in two, but kept them up as if they were still holding her. Victoria sent Max a mental message. ~My chains aren't binding me anymore. I'm working on yours now. Be ready.~  
  
Max looked at Victoria as he heard her in his mind. Then back to Nicholas.  
  
When Max's chains dropped, Victoria let hers go. Max sprang at Nicholas just then and Victoria blasted his mind - causing him a great burst of pain. Nicholas fell on his knees in pain and grasped his head in his hands.  
  
At Nicholas' yell - someone who looked like Isabel, but who Victoria sensed instantly wasn't her - and four other people, aliens but not completely natural, instead- were like Nicholas. Victoria got from Max that it was Isabel's double, Lonnie. But she didn't have time to read more impressions because the girl and the others grabbed Max and Victoria who were side by side now. Victoria saw hate in Lonnie's eyes directed to her and something else..  
  
They pushed Max and Victoria to the ground and by this time, Nicholas had recovered. He got up and struck Victoria across the face as she was subdued on the ground.  
  
"Bitch, I knew it was you who blasted my mind." Nicholas glared down at her.  
  
"Think she has more power than him?" Lonnie asked.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me. He's no great king nowadays. And the both of you-" He said to them now, "-look at you, just practically like a newborn king and queen."  
  
"I think the two of you need to be taught a history lesson or two."  
  
Nicholas looked back to Lonnie and she was grinning with malice. "Indeed they do."  
  
Nicholas put one hand on each of their heads and their minds were filled with some memories as they saw images.  
  
Zenovia was pregnant. Flash to an image of Max holding an infant.  
  
Zan clothed in a royal cornflower blue robe and Zenovia in a sweeping white one with matching blue trimming and underlay. Zan held her at her waist with his left hand and in his right, nestled against the crook of his right arm and his chest - was a tiny infant in a white gown and blue blanket. Zan and Zenovia were at the railing of a large balcony. Hundreds- no, thousands of people looked up at them from far below on the ground. Zan and Zenovia looked at one another and smiled. Then Zan raised the infant high. "Behold, my son. Your future king." He addressed the crowd. The baby raised one tiny fist as if saluting his future subjects. There was great cheering. The city was in joyous uproar. Great celebrating. Everyone seemed happy. Everything was perfect and right.  
  
Flash to the night skyline. Zenovia was looking out at the city, holding the small boy in her arms - pointing out things to him. Zan came up behind them and kissed each of their heads and wraps his arms around them and looked out at the city.  
  
Another flash to a dark haired, dark eyed little boy seated on his father's knee who was seated on a throne.  
  
All was seemingly perfect. Then on the trail of these emotion-filled beautiful memories forced upon them - their mind was ravaged.  
  
The boy- older now, and an innocent mirror image of his father was standing in front of a scene he did not understand. Everyone at war. Everyone he loved and some he didn't know.  
  
Zenovia was screaming. The boy tried to go to his mother, but he was held back by two soldiers.  
  
"Uncle Khivar" Came in front of the boy while Zenovia was restrained and Zan was helpless to help his son. Zenovia and Zan were bleeding and barely conscious. Ava was on the floor. Unconscious or dead? Rath - where was Rath? In the background somewhere perhaps. The enormous throne room looked as if a war had broken out in it or entered into, one.  
  
Khivar pulled the boy to him in a hug. The boy looked at Zan and the last words from his son, was "father" as Khivar plunged a small dagger into the boy's heart. Zen screamed in the background, "My son!" Zan was in anguish. Villandra looked horrified. She couldn't even believe it.  
  
Then back to present. Max and Victoria were awake in the present - their mind having been ravaged by the very scenes as if it was yesterday - their senses had been fully aware. Victoria came back to the present screaming. "No!" Max yelled out as he held his head.  
  
"Didn't know you two had a kid, huh?" Lonnie said.  
  
"Oh and died so young too. What was he - let me see, I think nine." Then Nicholas laughed harshly.  
  
"You bastard!" Victoria cried. No one was holding them down now. Victoria was crying and Max was holding her now, shocked.  
  
"Ahhh- well you didn't think it was all power and flowers did you?" Lonnie said.  
  
"Shut up!" Max shouted at her.  
  
Without warning - they all heard a crashing in the background. 


	19. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~  
  
In a room with only a long table and chairs, a worse for wear Nicholas and Lonnie sat handcuffed with a handful of men in dark combat style uniforms, standing back surrounding them. Patrick Bryce - a man in a suit no more than 25 in age, tops, stood with his hands in his pockets casually, walking around them now and again. He had a square jaw, short styled light brown hair and dark eyes. He was certainly not unattractive, but something in his eyes spoke volumes about him not possessing warmth and friendliness.  
  
"I gave you and your people the means to apprehend the two, and then you disappear for months. Luckily we found you, because obviously you only used my generosity to acquire them for yourselves. You should be killed for reneging on our deal." -Bryce.  
  
"But we've helped you before. If not for us, you wouldn't know so much about -" -Lonnie.  
  
"Quiet. I do not recall giving you permission to speak. Your actions have spoken louder than any of your words need to." Bryce said and then, "Convince me to not have you killed today. Just what do you have left to offer me?"  
  
Nicholas and Lonnie glanced at one another. There was quiet for a couple of long moments.  
  
"Alright, enough wasting my time. Dispose of them. " Bryce said, gesturing to the men standing all around.  
  
The two were grabbed from their seating positions. "You have no right!-" Nicholas started. Bryce ignored him and he was dragged away. Just as Lonnie was being taken out the door, she looked back to Bryce. "Wait. You don't need Nicholas anymore. But you do me. I've got more information for you." Bryce turned around and looked at her, he raised a brow, barely more than bored. "I guarantee you won't be disappointed-"  
  
Bryce just looked at her hard for a moment, contemplating. And then he signaled to the men to let her go and for them to go on.  
  
Bryce strode over to her and gripped her arm. "This had better be good."  
  
"Oh it is. I assure you it is." -Lonnie said, looking up at him.  
  
--- --  
  
Victoria awoke groggily, her vision blurry at first. She was laying on a surface that felt hard and cold. She started to slide into a sitting position on the floor, but groaned as her head throbbed tremendously. She put a hand to her head and was shocked when she felt metal, some sort of circular metal thing on her head, then she looked down and saw that she wore nothing but a white hospital gown. There was nothing but glass and white tile all around her. She could see nothing else. Her attention was caught by Max when she saw him laying not so far away. She crawled across the white floor, but was stopped by glass. There was more than one cell, glass cells were to her left and right, empty except for the one to her right where Max was. Victoria sat up and pounded against the glass that separated them. At first he didn't move, so she tried to send a mental message. She was rewarded with a short, excruciating pain in her head. She tried again, but it only happened again. She clutched her head in pain. Her effort must have produced an instant jolt to Max before it was stopped, though, because he was moving to the glass and calling her name.  
  
Victoria looked up as a slightly still groggy Max came as close to her as he could. He wore nothing but white drawstring pants and she saw a circular metal band around his head, which she thought must be what hers looked like.  
  
"Where are we, Max?" Victoria asked to a confused Max, knowing he probably didn't know anymore than she did - which was virtually zilch.  
  
"I don't know." Max said as he continued to look around. "But I have a feeling we're not in New Mexico anymore. And it doesn't look like we're in Nicholas and Lonnie's hands anymore either." He then looked back to her with concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so, Max, but I don't think I can use my powers. Can you?" -Victoria.  
  
Max tried something simple, a lighting of a small bit of energy in his hands. He was nearly knocked backward by the instantaneous pain in his skull. That's when he felt the metal around his head.  
  
"I think this thing is preventing us from using our powers," Max said.  
  
"You think?" they heard a voice say.  
  
Max and Victoria turned to the voice and saw Bryce walking toward their cells.  
  
"Every king and queen should have a crown, right?" -Bryce.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Let's get a few things out of the way. First of all, don't look so surprised. I know a lot about the both of you. Secondly, I'm Bryce and I'm in charge of this place and you. If you cooperate well, your stay will not be overly unpleasant."  
  
"What is it that you want?" Max asked, hesitant to know the answer.  
  
"I want your cooperation when I demand it. And that is all you need to know or understand." - Bryce.  
  
Bryce talked on a wireless communicator and in a moment, four men in white lab coats and carrying cases, two went in each cell. "Oh, by the way, its starting now." Bryce quipped. 


	20. Chapter 18

(*note: Quite a few things, even some subtle things - may not be understood in this story, if you have not already read the prequel to this fic: "A Shadow of Fate.")  
  
~Chapter 18~  
  
Max and Victoria fought the men. Even without the use of their powers, they managed to not let them do whatever they wanted with them. But they were still trapped: in glass cages. Bryce wanted samples of their genetic material. Of course they refused, which reaped them some negative physical rewards for their non-cooperation.  
  
All in all, it really didn't matter if they fought, because Bryce only brought in reinforcements. Black-clad men in military garb, came into their respective cells and forced them from it. Injections were stabbed into them, as that was the only way to subdue them. When they were unconscious, they were both taken to a room.  
  
A bare room, completely bare. White walls and white tile. Halfway up, on the front side, the walls were replaced with special glass - of the kind that could not break and also of the kind- that was used for observation. Behind that glass, the room could be observed without the observers being observed themselves. An extremely tiny room all in white was nestled into the right corner of the room. It merely contained a toilet and a shower.  
  
Max was awake and when Victoria awoke shortly thereafter, she had a brief uplift in spirits when she realized Max was next to her. But they were still trapped like rats. Lab rats. She was no stranger to labs. No stranger to people in white lab coats with cases.  
  
"What do they want with us, exactly?" Max asked, wondering more aloud to himself than actually questioning her.  
  
"We're their toys, Max. They want to play and experiment." -Victoria.  
  
Max looked at her, worried. "But I feel there's more."  
  
"He already seems to know a lot about us, as he made plain with his 'crown' remark." -Victoria.  
  
"Nicholas and Lonnie, I just know it." Max said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were working together."  
  
"Yes, but why would they not use them instead?" Victoria wondered aloud.  
  
They shouldn't have been surprised to hear her voice when Lonnie came into the room. A white door sliding shut behind her back into the white wall. "I'm actually glad for once that you two are the cream of the crop. You get the honor of being the material for Bryce's major science project."  
  
Max looked at her in loathing, "You and Nicholas are working with him."  
  
"Well, only me now. He had no further use for 'ole Nick. Lucky for me, I still had some words of worth for him." She looked at their quarters and then back to them. "I remember a lot of our past life, ya know. And well, it feels good to see ya two down there and in this place." She gestured to the four walls. "Nicholas wasn't royal. And he didn't know all I knew. And neither do you two, apparently."  
  
"Don't look at me like that." She snapped at them. "You hardly have room to be sanctimonious. Especially you," She directed her look to Victoria. "I'm hardly more to blame for the end than you are. In fact, I see it as---" She stopped herself from saying more, remembering the important thing at the present. "You should really cooperate with Bryce, you know."  
  
"And what do you get if we do?" Max said, bitterly.  
  
"It's more a matter of what you two get if you don't." -Lonnie.  
  
"I'm so touched that you care about our well being," -Victoria.  
  
Lonnie laughed. "Hardly. But I made a deal with Bryce. When he gets what he wants from ya two, I get what I want from ya two."  
  
"Neither of you will get anything from us. Ever." Max stated vehemently.  
  
"Did you hear that Bryce?" Lonnie turned around and looked at the glass.  
  
In a second, Bryce strode in. "Go." He said to her, dismissively, taking no further notice of her.  
  
"I think you will be in more of a docile mood with a few rounds of testing." -Bryce.  
  
They both tensed as the black-clad men came into the room, but the men only went for Victoria.  
  
"No!" Max yelled as they took her out. But he was far outnumbered and he could do nothing but watch as she left.  
  
--- --  
  
Victoria lay strapped to a medical table. Bryce stood over her, fingering her hair. "How lovely you are." He smirked. "Fitting for the queen of an entire alien world, I suppose." Then he tossed her hair, disinterested.  
  
"Lonnie was right. You are the more cooperative of the two. At least you are no stranger to 'testing." -Bryce.  
  
Victoria looked up at him in surprise. No one had known of all those years and different times that she was subjected to Adam Winthrop's 'testings' but him, herself, and whatever of the few doctors he had used. He had said it was to make her well, or that it was a necessity so she would stay well.  
  
Reading her expression, Bryce said, "Don't be surprised. Winthrop was a colleague. He, like myself, knew of that secret project conducted all those years ago in which you were created. It was here you know. Right in this facility. Something akin to cloning. And all that subsequent experimenting was to insure that you would have enough alien DNA, and retain as much of your real self as possible. After a time, you didn't need it anymore. After you became fully grown - which probably wasn't that long ago. I admire his ultimate goal, Victoria. You see, I am carrying it on. It was rather clever of him."  
  
"What goal?" Victoria asked, although afraid to hear the answer.  
  
She shouldn't have been, because he didn't give it to her. He only smiled with a complete lack of warmth. "Don't worry your pretty head. You, even more than Max Evans, will give me what I want. Just remember - I don't care about you or this alien galaxy I've learned of. The politics don't matter. All I care about is my research. If you or the 'king' dies, so be it. But not before I have what I want."  
  
--- --  
  
Victoria had been gone for what could only be many hours, Max thought. And each one of them made him more nervous and worried.  
  
At the sound of the door sliding open, he jumped up from where he had been sitting against the far wall.  
  
Two men pushed Victoria inside and left immediately.  
  
"Victoria!" Max came to her and walked her over to the far wall where they both sat down. She looked weak, but she seemed pretty much okay.  
  
"I'm okay, Max." Victoria said when she saw and sensed how worried he was. "I've been through this before. Well, something similar anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?" -Max.  
  
Victoria told him about all those years and all those different times when Adam had subjected her to experiments.  
  
Max was surprised .. and angry, wishing he could revive him just to destroy him all over again,  
  
"I went through something similar to this once, myself." Max admitted. And then he told her about the time he'd been abducted by Pierce.  
  
Victoria could take it. She always had. But she hated to think of someone she cared about, going through the same thing. Max interpreted her look and he shrugged. "It's over and done with. We just need to worry about the present."  
  
"I agree, Max. But I think this time it is going to be so much worse than we have experienced before." She told him what Bryce had said to her, which had left them both confused.  
  
"He doesn't care if we die. He only wants whatever it is he wants." -Victoria.  
  
"Which is what, exactly?" Max wondered aloud. "He hasn't asked us questions."  
  
"He has Lonnie for that." -Victoria muttered.  
  
"Surely by now, the others know we are gone." -Max.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt there are any clues to our whereabouts. Plus, I don't know about you - but who will really care if I'm gone?" Victoria said, meaning Michael in particular.  
  
Kick you in the side  
  
Two hundred times a day  
  
Bitter and impudent  
  
Your rage reigns supreme  
  
Wanting to find the light  
  
Ladder to heaven  
  
The door closed to you  
  
Tonight  
  
Break down the walls  
  
Tear apart the velvet halls  
  
Kills everything that's a lie  
  
You see  
  
Crossed purposes  
  
Waning apparitions  
  
Storms of deceit  
  
And your world is chaos  
  
And your world is night  
  
And tonight you're pulled into the nightmare  
  
By: Ophelia S. Drowning -------------------------------- 


	21. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~  
  
+the day after the abduction+  
  
Liz had not really talked with Max much in the last couple days, and the phone wasn't being picked up at Michael's apartment. Max's cell phone wasn't answering either. Isabel hadn't heard from Max either, so Liz decided to stop by the hotel where she knew Victoria was staying, to see if on the off chance that she might know where he was.  
  
The first strange thing that Liz noticed, was that the glass security door to the private entrance was unlocked. She walked past it and then up to the door, which she found to be unlocked as well.  
  
Liz walked in cautiously and inside, she stopped. She had never been here before, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't usually in such disarray. The living area was especially a mess. Lamps were broken, things were knocked over - items were scattered and broken. Going further in, she saw the patio balcony door open. Liz called, "Hello..anyone here? It's Liz!"  
  
When she got no response, she walked down the hall. The main bedroom door was open and it was a mess as well - although, not nearly as much so as the main area. By now, Liz definitely had an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right here.  
  
She saw a phone by the bed and dialed Michael's apartment. Again, no answer. She called Max's cell. Then she heard a ringing in the apartment. She took the cordless phone with her and walked to the source of the ringing.  
  
In the living area, underneath a broken coffee table - she found a cell phone which she noticed was Max's. He had been here. But why would he have left his phone?  
  
Liz, worried now, called Maria. Maria didn't pick up, but she left her a message telling her to come to the hotel. She then called Isabel and Kyle and found that they didn't know anything. With a brief explanation to both of them on the state of the rooms and how she couldn't reach Max or Michael and Victoria wasn't here - Isabel said she'd be right over and Kyle said he was coming.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Housekeeping!" The voice called.  
  
Liz went to it just as it was being opened. "It doesn't need leaning today. But thanks." She told the woman.  
  
"I must clean." The woman started to protest.  
  
"No. It's fine. Thanks." She handed her a five dollar tip anyway and when she had gotten rid of the woman, she shut the door. Liz couldn't let her see the place in this condition. There would be questions and maybe even police interest if no one could contact Victoria, the rooms' occupant.  
  
Isabel and Kyle met each other coming into the hotel lobby about a half an hour later.  
  
They went up to the desired floor and then knocked on the door. Liz opened it immediately and stepped back for them to come in.  
  
"Oh my God - look at this place." Kyle remarked.  
  
"What happened?" Isabel turned immediately to Liz.  
  
"I don't know. I just came here an hour ago. I stopped the cleaning lady from coming in and seeing it like this. Anyway, no one was here. The security entrance was unlocked and so was the door. I can't find Max either, but his cell phone was here."  
  
"Who would've wrecked this place?" Kyle wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think whoever it was - was looking for something, because the entire place isn't messed up." -Liz.  
  
"It looks like there was a fight . or struggle." Isabel said, looking around.  
  
Liz shared Isabel's worried look. "I'll go find Michael. If I can." Isabel said as she already headed to the door. "Maybe he'll know where Max is. If I can find Michael and Max, then we know this is only about Victoria."  
  
"What should I do?" Kyle looked around.  
  
"I would say help me clean this place up, but I'm afraid to bother anything - incase there are any clues." -Liz.  
  
Maria arrived not long after.  
  
Liz met her at the door when she let her in. "Maria, please tell me you've seen or heard from Max or Victoria recently."  
  
Maria shook her head, coming inside. "Max. no. Victoria, of course not likely."  
  
When Maria got a look at the place, she said. "Liz! What went on in here?"  
  
Liz told her friend what little she knew - and that she really didn't know anything.  
  
Everyone hung around, waiting for contact from Isabel - hoping she had found Michael or at least one of them.  
  
-- -  
  
Having no answer from Michael's phone only made Isabel go to his apartment. His motorcycle was there. She went up to the door and rang the bell. No answer, only stillness inside. She then, with aid of her powers, unlocked the door herself.  
  
She walked in and closed the door behind her. She was surprised to find Michael sprawled, sitting on the couch, the lights off. She had a moment of relief when she found him here, but then he didn't seem right.  
  
He looked at her as she came in, only a slight glance, disinterested. He was more than moody today. Something was wrong. "Michael! What's wrong with you? Haven't you heard your phone ringing on and off for hours?"  
  
"I don't want to talk. And if Max is with you, tell him to go to hell." -Michael.  
  
"So you don't know where Max is?" Isabel said, more to herself than him.  
  
No response from him.  
  
"When was the last time you saw or talked to Max?" -Isabel.  
  
"What's with these questions about Max? I'm sure you'll find him at Victoria's." -Michael said sharply.  
  
Isabel was worried when he didn't know where Max was. She asked, confused, "Why would he be over there?"  
  
"Why do you think?" He swung around on the couch to look at her.  
  
"You don't mean - Max and Victoria.are having an affair?" -Isabel.  
  
"That's putting it too good for what it is." -Michael.  
  
"Why on earth would you think that?" -Isabel.  
  
"Look! Why are you still here? Go find him over there, I told you." -Michael.  
  
"But Michael, that's just it. They're not. Liz, Kyle and maybe Maria is over there now, but when Liz went over there earlier this morning, no one was there. The place was wrecked, and-" ---Isabel.  
  
"Stop being dramatic, Isabel. A few clothes and things thrown around is hardly being wrecked." -Michael snapped.  
  
Isabel was more confused about his demeanor. "It's a MESS, Michael Guerin. It looks like someone has broken in or had a fight in there. I think someone did break in, because Liz said the security entrance and door was unlocked. I'm not being dramatic- but maybe we should be, because I am very worried now! And YOU are going to get your ass off that couch and come back with me and help us figure this out!"  
  
Michael stood up and went with Isabel, without a word. He was confused now too, and with her words - he didn't know what to think  
  
-- -  
  
When Isabel joined the group inside the hotel apartment, they all looked to Michael who was with her.  
  
When Michael came in, he just stood there for a moment and winced at the mental picture he'd come upon yesterday when Max and Victoria were kissing. But the mental picture then faded, and he looked at all of the mess. "What happened?" He asked, but knowing they probably didn't know.  
  
"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Liz said. "But at least we know you're not missing."  
  
"Of course not. No one is missing." Michael started.  
  
"Look around, Michael. Something happened and obviously since this is Victoria's place, it has to do with her. She's nowhere around and Max is missing." -Maria.  
  
"They can't be. It was only last night. They were here." Michael said, a little dazed, looking around.  
  
"Wait - you know they were both here just last night? How do you know that?" -Kyle.  
  
"Because I was here. I saw them. We had a fight." Michael sat down on the leather chair.  
  
"Why were you fighting?" Liz asked.  
  
"You sure you want to know that?" Michael glared over at her a bit.  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"I came in on them kissing." -Michael.  
  
"Max and Victoria?!?" Kyle and Maria asked in unison, almost disbelieving.  
  
"Who else?" Michael snapped. "But I didn't think they would run away together!"  
  
"So you all made this mess?" Isabel asked sharply.  
  
"Of course not, Isabel." Michael replied sharply back. "Maybe we would have if Victoria hadn't stopped us."  
  
Only Maria realized Liz had sunk down on the couch. But they all looked at Liz when she said aloud, "Why? I don't believe this."  
  
"Who know? But they obviously have been seeing each other - maybe all along, and Max used to cover with his 'I hate Victoria' stance." Michael said, bitterly.  
  
His words struck Liz.  
  
"Tell us everything you know about last night." -Maria.  
  
Michael briefly told them what had happened.  
  
"Whoa. This is a surprise." -Kyle said.  
  
"I can't believe this about Max. And Victoria never seemed to have any interest in anyone but Michael." -Maria.  
  
"We have to focus, you guys!" Isabel said. "I don't know about this Max and Victoria thing. But I do know something has happened here. After Max and then Michael left, we know that Victoria was presumably by herself after that. And Max was by himself out there, walking the streets somewhere last night." -Isabel.  
  
"Maybe they will show up later today. Maybe they'll explain then." Liz said, almost quietly.  
  
"I'm sure they will show up - together." Michael said, but as he said it, he was beginning to doubt his own words.  
  
The group stayed at the hotel all the rest of that day. They searched the mess over and over and found nothing that could be any clues. When night came, and still no word from either of them - they began to seriously worry.  
  
"I don't think they're coming back." -Isabel said, flopping down on one end of the couch, exhausted and frustrated at having found no clues to go on.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. They'll be back." -Michael said, irritated all the more when everyone began to act scared, because he didn't want to think that anything bad had happened- and they were all starting to force his fears to surface in him.  
  
"Stop making it sound like they have eloped. That is what is ridiculous!" Liz finally said, sharply.  
  
"If you hadn't left Victoria here by herself last night and drove Max away to walk out there by himself - maybe they would still be here." Isabel said.  
  
"That's true. And while, maybe very few of us will shed tears if Victoria doesn't come back, it's important that Max come back." -Maria.  
  
"It's like that time Max Evans was taken before, to that government place." -Kyle intoned.  
  
"Would everyone just shut up!" Michael snapped. "One, it's not my fault. And two, it's nothing like that time Max was taken."  
  
"Michael. what else are we to think? I don't believe they left on their own. Max wouldn't do something so rash, especially without telling someone. I'm not saying it was some kind of government capture, but someone and most likely, a lot more than just one - took them. It's the only logical explanation." -Isabel.  
  
"No, Isabel-" Michael started.  
  
"Michael." Isabel merely said as she nodded, looking at him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kyle asked.  
  
Isabel looked at Michael, as did the rest. Michael knew he was supposed to pretty much be in charge since Max wasn't here. But he had no answers for them. His mind was clouded by old thoughts and images that went around and around. He finally said, "We should all stay here. Together, incase someone comes that's not supposed to be here. We have nothing to go on now. If they don't come back in a couple days---" He let this last sentence trail without completion.  
  
They all agreed to stay there. Kyle and Maria told their parents that they were staying over at Victoria's place for a sort of mild party. Isabel called Jesse and asked him to come over, where she told him briefly what was going on.  
  
Isabel tried to dream walk Max and Victoria. When she opened her eyes at all the hopeful faces, she shook her head. "As always, I can't seem to get to Victoria. And Max- I couldn't get through either, but it was like a foggy feeling with both of them. I couldn't see anything through it."  
  
"Maybe one of them will try to make contact." Liz said.  
  
"Can Victoria do that?" Maria asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet so." Isabel said.  
  
"If anyone, I think she will try and reach Michael. If she can." -Isabel said.  
  
"She's strong." Michael said. "Her powers, I mean. Maybe she will try to make contact." He didn't add that he doubted she would try to contact him. He doubted it, but he hoped. Despite his anger with either of them, he wanted them safe. Safe and then he could be mad at them.  
  
Everyone just hung out around the place -with gloom and hope. - - - - - - 


	22. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~  
  
Hours went by and Max and Victoria were left in the dark as to what was to become of them.  
  
"What do you want from us!" Max shouted, tired of sitting in that white room day in and out. "I know you can see us!" He shouted to the glass. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
A voice came through an intercom into their room. "Since you are so eager to learn what you can do for me, then I will oblige you."  
  
Two men came into the white room and to Max. "He will see you now."  
  
They took Max away. This time, Victoria had to wait for him to come back - worrying all the while.  
  
-  
  
When Max came back not too long later, Victoria went to him. He looked a bit shaken, but not hurt.  
  
"Max", Victoria said, coming to him. ".Max what did he say?"  
  
Max didn't look at her. He walked around her and turned to the wall, thinking.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me." Victoria went to him. "In fact, please tell me. Don't try to spare me from anything."  
  
Max sighed and said, ".He wants us to - be together."  
  
"I don't understand." -Victoria.  
  
Max finally turned and looked at her. "He wants us to have sex."  
  
"Why?!" Victoria asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know." - Max.  
  
"But that's crazy! Max- what did you tell him.?!..." -Victoria.  
  
"I told him no of course." Max said. "But he said he would make sure we did."  
  
"That's not possible." -Victoria.  
  
"Oh, Victoria, I don't know." -Max sighed deeply and slid against the wall to sit. "For whatever crazy reason he wants that to happen is beside the point - I know he's going to make sure whatever he wants gets done."  
  
"I can't do it. To Michael-" Victoria said, as she sat looking at him.  
  
Max laughed, completely devoid of humor, but he smiled at her with some warmth. "Nor I to Liz you know. But look where we are and how absurd it is for us to be even having this discussion."  
  
Victoria nodded.  
  
"You really are loyal." Max said, looking at her seriously now. He was going to say something else when Bryce strode in, several men at his back.  
  
"Well? Are you going to get down to business?" -Bryce.  
  
Max stood up. "I told you NO."  
  
"I really don't know why you two always have to oppose me especially when you should know I will have my way regardless of your pathetic agreeance." -Bryce.  
  
The men came to Max. Max and Victoria fought against them again, but without their powers they were outmatched and outnumbered as usual in this place. They took hold of Max and pushed Victoria back to the floor.  
  
They took Max out. Bryce turned a look back to Victoria. "You two will obey. You will just have to be made to see the consequences of your refusals."  
  
"Max!" Victoria cried out, on the floor when the door slid closed and left her in solitary confinement.  
  
The floor was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself. She tried to use her powers to make contact with Michael, but the metal band around her head somehow prevented her from doing so - and all she was rewarded for her efforts was jolts of pain.'  
  
Max came later. She could not know how many hours had passed. There was no time in this place. No light or day, but this bright light and white walls and cold, white floor. And this agonizing, useless waiting. She knew they hurt him -somehow she just knew.  
  
At her first look at Max, she was appalled. They were alone again. He stumbled over to her, where she had her back against the wall.  
  
"Max. what did they do to you?" She asked, reaching out her arms to him. He sat down next to her and shook his head. His eyes were dark with circles. He was pale and there were marks on him. He looked cold - wearing nothing but the drawstring pants.  
  
Max shook his head. A sob caught in her throat, without tears. She reached to him and inclined his head to her drawn up knees and held him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, her head next to his. She kissed his forehead and held him in comfort and attempted to give him warmth.  
  
-  
  
The next time Bryce came, he took Victoria. Max was pacing back and forth. "Why her? Take me again, you son of a bitch!" He screamed to the four walls.  
  
Victoria came back. He went to her and embraced her, his strength still lacking. His bruises showed. He looked into her eyes and she looked rather vague. He sat her down. She leaned against him, so quiet. He didn't have to ask her if she was okay. She wasn't - neither of them was. Bryce's efforts to break them were becoming more fierce.  
  
"A terrible, terrible plan he has for us. Terrible plan." Victoria murmured into Max's shoulder. She wouldn't elaborate. She didn't cry. She just kept her eyes closed.  
  
- - -  
  
Lonnie looked at the both of them, from outside the glass. She frowned.  
  
When Bryce walked up to her, she said, "Ya know Patrick, ya could kill them, but they might not break. Ya should use them against one another. As in, they want to keep each other safe. I think she would be more agreeable to everything if he was. So. use her. The only way to make him agreeable is if ya play that card. Use her." She then asked, "Whatdya think?"  
  
"I think you did good with that observation." -Bryce.  
  
She sidled over to him and fingered his collar. "Ya know I can do a lot more good for you."  
  
- - -  
  
The next time they came - Max went in front of Victoria. "Take me!"  
  
They took Victoria. He waited for her to come back and he swore they wouldn't take her again.  
  
When she came back in, she stayed on the floor where they put her.  
  
When they turned to go, he jumped them. Max fought them furiously. He did some damage, even in his weakened state. They took him away.  
  
- - - - satan, you know where i lie  
  
gently i go into that good night  
  
all our lives get complicated  
  
search for pleasures overrated  
  
never armed our souls  
  
for what the future would hold  
  
when we were innocent  
  
.  
  
angels lend me your might  
  
forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
  
all those colors long since faded  
  
all our smiles all confiscated  
  
never were we told  
  
we'd be bought and sold  
  
when we were innocent .  
  
this prayer is for me tonight  
  
this far down that line and still ain't got it right  
  
and while confessions not yet stated  
  
our next sin is contemplated  
  
never did we know  
  
what the future would hold  
  
or that we'd be bought and sold  
  
we were innocent  
  
-(by Remy Zero) ===================================== - -  
  
While Max was gone, Lonnie paid Victoria a visit.  
  
"Stupid little queen aren't ya?" She said, as she looked down at Victoria.  
  
Victoria looked up from the floor. "Go away."  
  
"I bet ya can't make me." -Lonnie.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Look, I know the two of ya are estranged - 'cause that life and all. Even though Max doesn't know why - I know that you know that I know. But don't ya care about him a little still?" -Lonnie baited.  
  
"Of course I do." -Victoria.  
  
Lonnie stooped down. "Then why don't ya just give in. Do whatever Bryce wants. Max is gonna keep fighting, especially for you. Do you want him to be killed?"  
  
"He won't kill him. He needs him for his plan." -Victoria argued.  
  
"But what about after" -Lonnie.  
  
"Why are you so happy about it?" -Victoria.  
  
"Because I know I'm gonna get what I want in the end, because Bryce is gonna get what he wants first. It's crazy to refuse." -Lonnie.  
  
"And you're crazy for being our enemy." -Victoria.  
  
"Hey, watch who you call an enemy. You may just be one as well." -Lonnie.  
  
"Never." -Victoria.  
  
"Not so many decades ago-" -Lonnie started.  
  
"Shut up." -Victoria.  
  
Lonnie laughed and stood. "Well, I'll ignore your sarcasm and give ya my advice anyhow. It's simple. If ya don't want Max to suffer anymore - give in. Besides, it shouldn't be all that bad. At least the first part of the plan."  
  
Victoria closed her eyes, and laid her cheek back against the cold floor after Lonnie left.  
  
-  
  
"Stop this righteous refusal!" Bryce said as he stood looking down at him. Max was restrained on a table, though fighting against it. "You can't hold out forever. Do you want me to bring your queen in alongside you?"  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Max yelled.  
  
"But that's not possible. My research can't work without her. If this very complex procedure could be accomplished in a test tube like with humans, then I would have already done so. However that is not the case, so it must be done the old-fashioned way. " -Bryce. He continued, "She's beautiful and you seem to care about her. What is the problem?"  
  
"Why do you want us to do that? Why?!" Max railed.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Bryce said. He looked down at Max. "Well to conceive a child of course. The conception of the child is part of my plan. From what I've learned, the offspring from the two of you will be superb in every way and even superior to the both of you. The joining should produce a perfect subject for my research."  
  
"Ready to comply now?" -Bryce.  
  
"Noooo!" Max struggled, shaken with rage and surprise.  
  
"Let's loosen you up then." -Bryce said.  
  
The men with the briefcases came to him.  
  
-  
  
"Max!" Victoria was startled awake when the sliding of the door broke the utter silence. He was dropped on the floor and they were gone as usual.  
  
She crawled over to him and saw that he didn't move. He didn't respond to her. She cradled his head in her arms and tried to awaken him. He was alive, but he was unconscious and his forehead was burning up.  
  
Hours upon hours for all she knew - he stayed in a fitful sleep wracked with nightmares. She cried over him for she couldn't help him much.  
  
When he did regain consciousness, Victoria was there looking at him, laying beside him, holding a wet cloth to his forehead. ".he wants .." Max struggled to speak.  
  
"I know." Victoria said, hushing him. "wants to do - -wants a child." Max finished.  
  
"I know.I know." Victoria whispered to him.  
  
Max sat up with her assistance. "We can't let him do that - to put a child in his hands. We can't--"  
  
"I know, Max." They embraced in a hug. "What are we going to do?" Victoria wondered softly aloud.  
  
- The next day:  
  
"That's it." -Bryce said, as he strode into the room. The two instinctively stood, but stood closer and as far against the wall as they could. "You two have had more than an ample amount of time to come to your senses and perform your task. You haven't - not even once and you've been in this facility for more than four days." He strode in anger with several men with him.  
  
It started with the hit to Victoria's face from Bryce himself. Then Max stepped in and the men beat him. The two fought with the men. They were both bruised and bleeding.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Max shouted. "I'll do what you want. We'll do it---" They let go of him and he fell to the floor beside her.  
  
"Just go!" He yelled at Bryce. "I'll do it."  
  
"Make sure that you do." -Bryce said as he looked down at the both of them.  
  
He motioned to the men to leave and he proceeded them.  
  
When they were alone, Victoria said quietly in confusion, ".Max."  
  
"He scooted over to her side. "Victoria we have to both make it out of here. alive. Neither of us can take much more. We have to-"  
  
Victoria interrupted in protest. "But---"  
  
"No," Max said, putting a finger to her lips. ".And I can't stand seeing you like this. Maybe I could hold out longer, but you--- I can end this for us." He stroked her long hair tenderly. "But if you tell me no, I won't."  
  
Victoria looked at him. She nodded slightly.  
  
He embraced her in a hug. "They are watching us-" -Victoria said.  
  
"He put his forehead against hers. "Close your eyes. Pretend there is no one else." He kissed her cheek and eyes and lips. He took her hands and intertwined them with his and murmured against her lips. "There is no one else - okay?"  
  
"Okay." She whispered.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. She wasn't certain if it was from the pain of their beating, or fear from their situation, or hurt because Max hurt - even though she didn't want to feel it, she felt it. Or maybe it was as much, because of their trauma as to their joining. It was in such a cold situation - but it was with Max. And even though she didn't want to, she agreed to do it because of Max. And after a while, the white room did disappear and there was only him and her. A long-ago husband and wife were reunited. Their stars welcomed them behind their closed eyes. They were home, as whether they liked it or not - they were the greatest symbol of their true world - and for a moment they touched the stars of their home. And it was nothing if bittersweet.  
  
-  
  
+  
  
It's the dark night of my soul  
  
And temptation's taking hold  
  
But through the pain and the suffering  
  
Through the heartache and trembling .  
  
I feel loved  
  
I feel loved  
  
.  
  
As the darkness closes in  
  
In my head I hear whispering  
  
Questioning and beckoning  
  
But I'm not taken in  
  
.  
  
I feel loved  
  
I feel loved  
  
.  
  
From the depths of my emptiness  
  
Comes a feeling of inner bliss  
  
I feel wanted, I feel desired  
  
I can feel my soul on fire  
  
.  
  
I feel loved  
  
I feel loved  
  
- (by Depeche Mode) 


	23. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21~ Week Three:  
  
They were treated like animals. They were mere creatures to be ordered about. Mere creatures that had no feelings, no rights. They were prisoners of the worst sort.  
  
That wasn't the end of it that day. They were forced to continue 'being together'. Until it could be detected that Victoria had conceived, Bryce said. So every few days she was taken out and tested somehow. Like today, when all Max had to do was think. The days went on as they never ended. Days flew by, though he didn't know how many. He had no idea how long they had been in this place. They knew no time or news. They sat. They slept. They were fed periodically - tasteless stuff. Sometimes they talked. They were each other's only comfort in this cold world they'd been thrust into. Max wondered what the others were doing back in Roswell. He longed to see every one of them, not the least of which was Liz Parker. He wondered what they thought had happened to him and Victoria. He was pretty sure Isabel had done a good job of covering for their disappearance with their parents, as he knew his sister and friends all knew by now that they had been taken and were not coming back of their own accord. But in that case also, there would be no rescue for them. The others could not have any clue as to where they were.  
  
Victoria came back like times before.  
  
He looked at her in silence with the usual question. She always shook her head and went to him where they sat in more silence. But this time, Victoria remained standing.  
  
She bit her lip and walked to a corner of the room and just stood there, her arms folded, not looking at Max.  
  
By her demeanor, Max didn't have to ask if it was positive this time. And then Victoria said quietly, in answer enough, "They said it probably happened that first time, but they couldn't know with certainty until now."  
  
"Damn it!" Max hit the wall, raging at the room.  
  
"I didn't want this either, Max." Victoria said. "Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not!" Max said at once. And then he went over to her. "I'm not," He said quieter. "It's just that this was forced on us and we are helpless to do anything about it."  
  
"Like what? An alien abortion?" -Victoria.  
  
"No." Max said seriously. "Like get out of here. Like, protect it."  
  
"God help us." Victoria said, a sob catching on her breath.  
  
Max took her into his arms and they both sat down. "You don't believe in him. Neither do I."  
  
"I wish I could believe in something." -Victoria.  
  
"Then believe in the future. We can't have been created to live and die in here. You know, the term 'destiny'?" -Max said.  
  
"You don't believe in that, either." -Victoria.  
  
"It's more like I didn't want to believe. I didn't want to think that there was a charted plan for me, for any of us. But maybe I need to believe right now that there is. And that in that plan, we get out of here." -Max.  
  
Victoria sighed. Max said, "Do you trust me?"  
  
She looked at him, seriously, too. "Yes."  
  
"Well then believe me when I say we'll get out of here. All..three of us." -Max.  
  
Victoria kissed his cheek and held him tighter. "I believe I love you, Max."  
  
They stayed in silence for a while, each lost in similar thoughts. Then Max laughed a little.  
  
Victoria frowned and looked at him, wondering if he was losing his mind.  
  
"Oh, I don't laugh with a lot of humor." -Max said. "Irony, I think - and there's a certain humor in that."  
  
"What do you mean?" -Victoria.  
  
"It's just that this isn't the first time we've been in this situation." -Max.  
  
She knew then that he meant about the child. "But in that life, we weren't prisoners."  
  
"Weren't we? Sort of?" -Max.  
  
She saw the truth in his words. "Kind of." She admitted. "But it was good then."  
  
"Have you ever felt like our history is repeating itself?" -Max.  
  
She said, "Yes." And in it's own way, maybe it was. But she didn't want to believe that. She could not let herself believe that, in fact. She knew a lot more about their history than he did - and she prayed most of it would not be repeated. But even as she prayed to no entity in particular and even as she hoped - she knew it was.  
  
--  
  
Week four:  
  
Back in Roswell, most of the others had gone home and most continued on with school.  
  
Michael dropped out of school. He was moody as usual, even more so when he wasn't withdrawing from the world. As the weeks went on and on and no one had any clue as to where the missing two might be, he secretly blamed himself and became more and more frustrated. Tension was high at times between all of them.  
  
Isabel withdrew from her college classes. Michael, Jesse and herself stayed in the hotel apartment for the most part.  
  
Kyle's father, Jim Valenti and Maria's mom, Amy Deluca - had made the days stranger for them when they announced that they were engaged to be married.  
  
Isabel had made up an excuse about her brother, which she had to tell their parents. She said he'd dropped out of school and was going to get his GED instead, when he returned from his trip to Europe. Isabel had said that Victoria and Max had gone together on a trip. This had confused and concerned their parents. They had expected strange behavior from their son for months now, but they were surprised at this news. Although Max had been estranged from his parents for a while, they still loved him. They were especially surprised that Max had gone with Victoria. They knew of her - and had met her a couple times, but they thought Max was with Liz Parker.  
  
And so had Liz. sort of. They had decided not to be serious, but they were basically a couple. Everyone saw it that way and everyone knew they cared for each other a great deal. Liz, Kyle and Maria stayed in school and prepared to graduate, although their grades had dropped. Liz poured herself into her schoolwork like it was her only lifeline. She applied mechanically to a few colleges, but she never really felt she would go to any of them. She couldn't make any decisions - not even small ones about her life.  
  
Maria had actually contacted Gabriel Winston - the gorgeous guy from New York that she had met not long back. They emailed and talked long distance. She actually began to think a lot of him as a person. He was witty, funny and sophisticated for a guy his age. But for some reason, in late April, his contact just stopped.  
  
-- - Isabel was cold. She was inside a building - a sterile, spare, modern looking building. She saw people sometimes. Men mostly, in black military uniforms, or people that looked like doctors or scientists. The people never saw her. She felt colder the further she walked. She seemed to know where she was going, although not consciously.  
  
She came to an elevator and saw among the buttons - a B1, B2 and B3. Below ground floors. She pressed B2. When the elevator stopped, she was standing in a narrow hallway. She walked past tiny empty glass rooms that looked more like -- cages? She passed these and it opened onto a larger hallway. It was bare. She could see that there was a door in the hall.  
  
When she got closer, she saw that there was a large panel of glass. She walked up further and looked in. Through the glass was a room. All white, bare - except it was not bare of people. A man with dark brown, almost black hair - and a woman with really long reddish brown hair. It didn't take her but a moment to recognize her own brother. It was Max and Victoria!  
  
They sat huddled against the far wall together. They did not look up. Not even when she pounded on the glass and shouted to them. She went to the door, but there was an access code and she could not open it. She felt a presence. Turning around, she looked into a forbidding face framed with short blonde hair. She was looking at herself. .Almost.  
  
-  
  
Isabel woke up with a start. She jumped out of bed.  
  
"Isabel, what is it?" A sleepy Jesse asked.  
  
She ran to the other room - the main bedroom in the hotel apartment. There, Michael was asleep.  
  
"Michael!" She yelled. He sat up quickly.  
  
"I did it!" She cried. "I either dream walked one of them - or I connected somehow! It wasn't a conscious thing, because all my other efforts hadn't worked. But I know it couldn't have been just a dream."  
  
She told them what she had seen, minus the very last part. Isabel called everyone up and they all came over. She told everyone else, once they were all gathered together.  
  
It was late night and everyone was sitting sleepily in the living area.  
  
"So you think that place you saw is where they're being kept?" -Liz.  
  
Isabel nodded. "Problem is I don't know where."  
  
"At least we know they're alive." -Maria.  
  
"Of course they are. I never stopped believing otherwise." -Michael said sharply.  
  
"At least we've got something." -Jesse.  
  
"But nothing to go on yet, because we don't know where they're at and why or anything else." -Isabel said. And then, "But I'm going to try to connect again. Night and day if I have to."  
  
"How do you think you dream walked one of them all of a sudden - when you couldn't before?" -Kyle.  
  
".Because I don't think it was them. I think it was someone else." -Isabel.  
  
"Who?" -several of them asked in unison.  
  
".Lonnie." -Isabel said. Everyone looked at each other and especially her. She explained, "I think she's a part of this. And she was there. It was probably her dream or her mind that I was in. She saw me at the last of the dream. And I think she made me get out."  
  
"That would explain it. I mean, she's a clone of you more or less. So therefore maybe that's why it happened without you knowing it." -Liz.  
  
Everyone crashed at the hotel that night, falling asleep in the early morning hours.  
  
Michael drew Isabel aside when all the others had fallen asleep.  
  
"How was she? I know what you said about them, which wasn't much. But- could you sense anything?" -Michael asked, anxiously.  
  
Isabel shook her head. "Only that it was cold. And they looked bad - as in, not healthy. And not happy of course."  
  
Michael sighed and turned. "I'm sorry, Michael. I wish I had better news."  
  
"Yeah, me too." He said and walked away.  
  
Isabel watched him go and she felt about as downcast as he did. But she had given them all hope that night. She only hoped that she could live up to their expectations. It was all on her to discover more, especially where the two were being kept. She didn't have a good feeling about the two, from the dream. And she had no idea if they would stay alive or what was happening to them. Max was her beloved brother and Victoria, she had even kind of gotten close to her. She didn't know if knowing that they were in that place - whatever it was or not knowing the other answers was the worst.  
  
- - -  
  
catch your breath  
  
hit the wall  
  
scream out loud  
  
as you start to crawl  
  
back in your cage  
  
the only place  
  
where they will  
  
leave you alone  
  
cause the weak will seek the weaker till they've broken them  
  
could you get it back again  
  
would it be the same  
  
fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense  
  
left you with no defense  
  
they tore it down and I have felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same locked inside  
  
the only place  
  
where you feel sheltered  
  
where you feel safe  
  
you lost yourself  
  
in your search to find  
  
something else to hide behind  
  
cause the fearful always preyed upon your confidence  
  
didn't they see the consequence  
  
they pushed you around  
  
the arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones  
  
breaking them till they've become  
  
just another crown  
  
and I have felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same  
  
refuse to feel  
  
anything at all  
  
refuse to slip  
  
refuse to fall  
  
can't be weak  
  
can't stand still  
  
watch your back  
  
cause no one will you don't know why they had to go this far  
  
traded your worth for these scars  
  
for your only company  
  
and don't believe the lies that they have told to you  
  
not one word was true  
  
you're alright  
  
you're alright   
  
you're alright and I have felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same  
  
as you I've felt the same 


	24. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22~  
  
Week 6:  
  
Bryce had Max and Victoria's 'crowns' removed. He had found another way of controlling their powers via an injection. Victoria had heard him say it had something to do with controlling parts of the brain - presumably the main parts that were involved in using powers, she thought. In any event, it worked.  
  
The days continued to go on. They generally left Max alone now that they had the main thing they wanted. But they came for Victoria every day or so. Though they didn't use torture now, because they didn't need to and because they didn't want to risk her miscarrying their 'property'.  
  
There was one thing Bryce didn't count on, however. The developing child had developing powers.  
  
- -  
  
Victoria was taken back to the white room one day. Max was nervously waiting for her as usual.  
  
Max though she looked tired and sick, but then he probably looked that way from being in here himself, he thought. Plus, she was pregnant.  
  
"How far along do they think you are?" Max asked as she came over to him and sat.  
  
"They said they expected the duration to only be half as long as a normal pregnancy." -Victoria.  
  
"I expected that. And with Tess- it was even more accelerated." -Victoria.  
  
"I forgot. You're a pro at this." -Victoria.  
  
"You're no stranger to it yourself." -Max.  
  
Her and Michael's baby, of course. Victoria looked away. "Please don't bring that up."  
  
Max wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
She looked back at him and smiled slightly. "I know."  
  
"So.um, you're probably somewhere around 3 months? The equivalent of, that is?" -Max.  
  
She nodded. "And I know you're dreading this - like you wish you could wish it all away."  
  
"Yes. But I never said it about . about -." -Max.  
  
"- -the baby?" Victoria finished for him.  
  
"Yes." -Max.  
  
"Well you can't even say the word." -Victoria.  
  
"Victoria-" Max started in something of an apology.  
  
"No, Max, I understand. Believe me. I don't want this either. Or at least I didn't - but now, there's no going back." -Victoria.  
  
They sat in silence for long moments and then Victoria whispered, "I think the baby can feel things, know things. I've started having dreams, which I haven't been able to since being in here."  
  
"But maybe that could be because of the new method of keeping us unable to use our powers." -Max.  
  
"I don't think so. Besides, it seems logical since it isn't a human baby. Just because I can't use my powers, doesn't mean it can't be developing its powers." -Victoria.  
  
Max studied her for a moment and then he whispered, "Maybe you can use that somehow. I don't know how, but-"  
  
"I think I do." Victoria whispered back. "I think since he or she is connected to me in all ways, maybe I connect to its powers too or maybe we can use it together."  
  
"How so?" -Max.  
  
"I don't know. I can't really explain. But I'm going to try." -Victoria.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" -Max.  
  
"Just lay down here beside me, back facing the glass side. We'll pretend to sleep." -Victoria.  
  
- -  
  
Isabel had been driving herself crazy trying to see that place again. The place where Max and Victoria were being kept. But Lonnie had seen her in her dream - for it had to have been Lonnie's dream. She couldn't dream-walk the others. And Lonnie had somehow shut her out. She hadn't been able to do it again. She tried to no end. Her husband had seen how hard she'd tried for days and days and weeks now to no avail. He'd told her to give up on that - that they would find them some other way. But she knew there was no other way.  
  
So for the hundredth time perhaps, she tried again...  
  
And this time she was in. - -  
  
Victoria didn't pretend to sleep, she actually drifted into sleep. And then a dream came.  
  
A warm, shadowy place. Water lulled somewhere in the background. It didn't seem threatening or ominous, this place. It was. nice.  
  
She heard a baby cry.  
  
She turned all around the enclosed warmth. She saw no walls - so she didn't know what kind of building it was.  
  
And then, she saw it. In the center on a platform of sorts, lay a baby. Lights bordered it.  
  
Closer, she saw that the lights were a V. The Antarean Galaxy symbol. she recognized it as she looked down at the baby. It lay looking at her. He was quiet then. He.  
  
She picked the baby up and held him. And then, she knew. It was her baby. Her son. The symbol had bordered the heir.  
  
Victoria looked up as she saw another person standing in the distance. - -  
  
Isabel was standing in a hazy room - warm. She was in someone's dream. She didn't know who's, but then she saw her. Victoria stood holding something.  
  
Isabel walked to her and when she got close, she realized this something . was a baby???  
  
"Isabel!" -Victoria.  
  
"Victoria!" -Isabel  
  
"Is it really you? Are you in this dream?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't know how I was able to do this - I couldn't dream-walk you before." -Isabel.  
  
"It's not my dream. I'm just walking in it too." - Victoria.  
  
"Who's then?" Isabel asked, and then focusing on the baby again, she asked, "Why are you holding a baby."  
  
Victoria looked down at the baby in her arms as Isabel looked down at it. Then they both raised their eyes at the same time.  
  
"Yours?" Isabel asked, knowing, as she looked at Victoria.  
  
"Yes. And your brother's." -Victoria.  
  
"Max's?! How?! When?" -Isabel asked, at a loss.  
  
"I can't explain now. But. Isabel, you can't tell anyone!" -Victoria.  
  
"Victoria-" Isabel started.  
  
"Please, don't. Not yet." -Victoria.  
  
"Okay," Isabel said. "I don't understand - but your secret's safe with me for now." And then she asked quickly, "How is Max?"  
  
"We're both alive, Isabel. For a while, I think. But we don't know what's going to happen. We have to get out of there!" -Victoria.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do. No one knows where you two are. We have no clue. I did dream-walk Lonnie and saw the building where you're at from the inside. But - she shut me out. Where are you?" -Isabel.  
  
"I wish I knew. All I know is that this place is some kind of government place and that we're a long way from Roswell. Maybe even in another country, I don't know." -Victoria.  
  
"How am I going to find out where?" Isabel said, worriedly.  
  
"Dream-walk Lonnie again." -Victoria.  
  
"I can't get in her head after she found me in her dream and shut me out." -Isabel.  
  
"She's just blocking you. I've done it many times before coming here. But I can help you." -Victoria.  
  
"How?" Isabel asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm not completely sure it will work. But you can keep coming here again, and then I will meet you and when we are both here, we can get to Lonnie." -Victoria.  
  
"But where is here and who am I dream-walking right now? You didn't answer before." -Isabel.  
  
"It's the baby's dream. And I think I can help you access Lonnie. They are controlling our power so that Max and I can't use them. But, the baby certainly has growing powers. I think I can use that." Victoria said, glancing down at the baby.  
  
Isabel looked down at the baby and then to Victoria. "That sounds very uncertain. I hope you know what you're talking about."  
  
"So do I." -Victoria.  
  
"I think I'm starting to lose this connection. It's really draining me." -Isabel.  
  
"Then go for now." -Victoria.  
  
"Remember - you have to come back here." Isabel said.  
  
"I will." Victoria told Isabel - and Isabel was gone.  
  
Victoria was still in the dream. She kissed the tiny cheek of her baby. And then, she heard another baby. She couldn't see it, but she heard it. It made no sense. But then she was already waking.  
  
- - 


	25. Chapter 23

~Chapter 23~  
  
As soon as she awoke, Victoria turned over to Max on the floor beside her. "Max, are you asleep?" She whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes. "No, but you were."  
  
"Yes. And I was dream-walking." -Victoria said, beginning a very quiet conversation between them.  
  
"Who and how?" Max asked, surprised.  
  
"I was in the baby's dream. I don't know how I was able to do it. Maybe he brought me into it." -Victoria.  
  
"He? You said he." -Max.  
  
"I'm having a boy." -Victoria.  
  
"How do you know that?" -Max asked, frowning.  
  
"I saw him and I held him, Max. It was his dream - I know it. I was in this warm, hazy place. It was comforting and safe. I think it was him dreaming of where he's at." Max started to say something, but she then told him about Isabel being there and their plan.  
  
"You think that will work?" -Max.  
  
"It'll have to. Let's just hope." -Victoria.  
  
Max frowned, thinking of something else. "Wait a minute. If Isabel saw you there - were you still holding him in the dream?"  
  
"Yes." -Victoria.  
  
Max sighed. "That's not good. Everyone's going to know."  
  
Victoria put a hand on his shoulder. "I told Isabel not to tell anyone for now. She said she wouldn't."  
  
Max sat up. "The most important thing is for us to just get out of here - and sometime soon. Before it's too late."  
  
"Agreed." -Victoria.  
  
"And then, we'll worry about how we're going to tell everyone." -Max.  
  
-  
  
"A couple weeks ago, one of the others - the 'princess'- my double, was in my mind. She saw this place, but I don't think she knows where it's at." Lonnie said, turning to look at Bryce.  
  
"Why are you just now telling me?" Bryce asked, angrily.  
  
"Cause I stopped the problem before it was a problem. She's blocked from getting in again. And also 'cause I think the two is up to something." -Lonnie.  
  
"What could they possibly do? Another stand - some fighting, it doesn't matter - they're too out-numbered. They're helpless without the aid of their powers." -Bryce.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I betcha I wouldn't wait to find out when it's too late." -Lonnie.  
  
Bryce walked back and forth, thinking. "I'll contain them individually." He stopped and said, "No. More than that. Simply splitting them up won't be quite the answer." He turned back to Lonnie. "I think one of them should be eliminated."  
  
- -  
  
Victoria had just closed her eyes and was about to try to meet Isabel again, when Max grasped her shoulder. "Victoria!"  
  
She sat up quickly. He pulled her to stand next to him. And six men were there, with Bryce having just walked into the room.  
  
"I've been informed that there may be a bit of trouble brewing. You see I just really have to eliminate the threat. First I've got to separate the two of you." He motioned to the men.  
  
Anticipating a fight from the two, Bryce held up a hand, "Wait. Think before you act. I'd hate to see the little mother harmed in the fray. Would you like to see that Max?"  
  
Max just glared at him, defiantly. "There is a lot of ways she could be harmed and I can still assure that she births my project." Bryce said, "Come with me calmly."  
  
Victoria stepped forward and Max pushed her back. He stepped forward instead, and let the men take hold of him. Then Bryce sighed, "I was really going to use you in the equation, Max - but seeing as you performed your main service - I'll really just have to do without you."  
  
Max realized then what they intended. And so did Victoria, but it was too late.  
  
"Max!" Victoria screamed. He looked back at her then and they forced him away.  
  
"Max!" Victoria ran to him, but she was pushed back by some of the men. She screamed and started to fight them, when she heard Max shout back at her, "Don't fight them!"  
  
She threw herself away from the men. They left.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" She screamed at the glass. She begged and threatened endlessly, pounding against the glass and walls.  
  
Not long after, they came and sedated her and took her to another room.  
  
- -  
  
Isabel was lying on the couch in the hotel apartment back in Roswell. She'd told every one of the dream and seeing Victoria - minus the baby issue. They were all silent around her, expectantly. She was almost there.  
  
Isabel met Victoria inside the baby's dream again.  
  
But Isabel knew something was wrong. Victoria had been pacing and when she saw Isabel, she rushed to her frantically.  
  
"Isabel, they separated us. They're going to hurt Max- maybe even kill him!" - Victoria.  
  
"What happened? What changed?!" Isabel asked, extremely worried now.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I think for one, Lonnie told about you being in her dream. I can't help you with Lonnie. There's not a lot of time, Isabel!" -Victoria.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Isabel asked. She started to panic out of fear and helplessness.  
  
"Has Saelar come back?" -Victoria asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so." -Isabel.  
  
"Is he at the hotel?" -Victoria.  
  
"No, we're all here. Why?!" -Isabel.  
  
"You have to find him. He's supposed to protect us. He'll know what to do and--" Suddenly, Victoria looked behind her in the background.  
  
Isabel looked too, but she couldn't see anything.  
  
"They're going to force me to wake up." Victoria said.  
  
"Don't-don't go yet, Victoria!" -Isabel.  
  
"Isabel! Tell Michael I love him - in case.." She let her words fade.  
  
As Victoria was disappearing, Isabel heard her once more, "Call for Saelar!"  
  
- - Isabel woke up straight on the couch. Her stricken face alarmed everyone. Even more so, when she said her next words. "They're in trouble!"  
  
She wouldn't listen to any of their questions. "There's not much time!" She yelled.  
  
"Enough time for what? Isabel!" Michael shook her.  
  
"Victoria couldn't help me with Lonnie. She thinks Lonnie told about the dream that I was in. They separated her and Max. And-" Isabel looked up at Michael then, remembering Victoria's words. "I don't think she thinks either of them is going to make it out of there alive."  
  
"Why?" Michael demanded.  
  
"She told me to tell you she loves you - in case---" Isabel didn't continue. Michael dropped his hands from her shoulder, his face losing its color.  
  
"What else did she say, Isabel?" Liz asked, having jumped up from her seat.  
  
"She thinks they're going to kill Max." -Isabel.  
  
"No!" Liz shouted. "No way." She shook her head in denial. Maria and Kyle both went to her.  
  
"Oh my God, honey-" Jesse said, taking Isabel in his arms. But she couldn't be comforted.  
  
"Focus, people! What is there to be done?" Maria asked.  
  
Isabel shook her head. "Victoria said to find Saelar. But he's not here- she thought he would be here by now."  
  
"Were those her exact words?" Michael asked, after hearing the alien's name.  
  
"Kind of. And then she said call to him. That's all I know. They were forcing her to wake up so she had to leave." -Isabel.  
  
"Call to Saelar?" Michael paced back and forth in front of the glass balcony doors. "Call to Saelar? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And what is he going to do?"  
  
"Oh, she said he's supposed to protect us!" Isabel cried. "Those were her words."  
  
Michael threw the glass door open and strode out onto the balcony. He didn't have much faith or trust in this mysterious older alien of whom Victoria knew a great deal more than he did. He'd helped her before. But where the hell was he now? He couldn't lose Max or Victoria. Neither one of them. And he felt helpless- backed into a corner, helpless. The anger burned so hotly in him. Even with the doors closed, the group inside could hear his angry yelling. "You sonovabitch! If you're supposed to protect us - where are you SAELAR?! Where the hell are you?" Michael railed out his anger, pounding the balcony rails.  
  
- - - 


	26. Chapter 24

~Chapter 24~  
  
The lights were off. The numbers on the digital clock rolled over to 4:32. Liz and Maria lay on opposite ends of the couch where Liz had mostly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kyle was asleep on the floor. Isabel was curled up asleep in the leather chair and Jesse was asleep beside the chair.  
  
Only Michael was apart - and awake for the most part. He was sitting on the ground of the balcony - his knees drawn up. He had stared for hours after his anger had been spent - stared into the far distance where the desert stretched barren.  
  
And then, the lights flipped on in the living room area just inside. Michael rushed in. It took the others slightly longer to get awake to face the intruder.  
  
All eyes gravitated to Saelar - and the young man standing next to him. Liz had seen him before, but the only one who really knew him . sort of . was Maria. Gabriel Winston faced them too.  
  
"Saelar?" -Isabel.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Max and Victoria are in trouble! She said that you would---" -Isabel.  
  
"Rest assured, I know the situation. I will help." He said calmly. "But first of all, I would like you all to meet . Gabriel. Gabriel Winston will help as well."  
  
"How's he going to help?" -Liz asked.  
  
"I can't believe you're here. And you know him?" Maria asked in astonishment.  
  
Gabriel stepped towards her. "I'm sorry-"  
  
"For dropping contact? That's okay, I understand you're not interested." -Maria.  
  
"But that's not it. I was in." He looked towards Saelar and then back to Maria, ".trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" -Maria asked, confused.  
  
"You know him?" -Kyle asked.  
  
"Who . or do I have to say ..what.. is he?" -Jesse.  
  
"There will be time for all of this later. First--" Saelar began.  
  
"Are you supposed to protect us?" Michael asked Saelar. "Isabel said Victoria said that."  
  
"I am." - Saelar.  
  
"Why did you come all of a sudden? Why the hell weren't you here before? Incase you haven't realized - they've been gone nearly two MONTHS!" -Michael said, angrily.  
  
"I heard your call," Saelar said simply, not commenting on the rest.  
  
"I don't know exactly who you are and why you're supposed to protect us, but if we don't get them out alive - I'm holding you personally responsible." -Michael.  
  
Saelar walked over to Michael. He said to him, "Really? I rather think it's yourself that you are holding responsible."  
  
Michael looked at him seriously, wondering how he knew that.  
  
Saelar turned away from him and addressed them all. "I can only say so much at this time. Here me well, for I will tell you something that most, if not all of you don't know. Although, all of us here know about the reality of us 'aliens' if you will."  
  
Maria looked quickly to Gabriel. He knew too?  
  
Saelar continued, "Perhaps all of you know that Victoria is one of the Antarean's like Isabel, Max, Michael and myself. But you don't know this - she has lived before. And she must live still. It is imperative to us that she live and of course that Max live."  
  
There began many questions from them all, but Saelar said, "All involved must go, except for the humans. Humans stay. If you can gather something within a moment, you may take it - if not, leave as you are."  
  
"I can't stay. I have to go!" Liz cried.  
  
Saelar turned to her and surveyed this human girl fully. The king's human love. He nodded affirmatively. "You may go."  
  
Isabel and the others hurried to get their purses or jackets.  
  
Michael was the first to stand next to Saelar.  
  
"Stay, Jesse. It's too dangerous." -Isabel.  
  
"What about you, baby. I should go with you!" -Jesse.  
  
Isabel shook her head and then kissed him. "I'll be back."  
  
Liz hugged Maria. "It's not fair that I don't go." She then looked to Gabriel. "Gabriel's going and he's human."  
  
Gabriel heard her as he had walked over to Michael and Isabel and Saelar. She shared a look with him over Liz's back. "I'll talked to you when I get back." He called.  
  
"It's alright, Maria. You and Kyle and Jesse stay here and be our home base incase we need to call you." -Liz.  
  
"If you wish to save them, we must go now. A plane is waiting. Follow me." -Saelar said and he led the way.  
  
Maria and Kyle and Jesse watched them go, hoping for their safety and not being able to help but feel left out of this 'alien' business.  
  
- -  
  
Saelar had actually had a private jet ready beside the hotel. It bore the name 'Winston' on its side - which meant it had to have come from Gabriel.  
  
Inside, they all sat around as the jet flew.  
  
"Where are we going?" -Michael.  
  
"Less than thirty miles over the border of Canada is a remote government facility. I am aware of it for one, as I have been there before and know it well. This is where the two are being held. We will land ten miles outside of the border and ride in a van into and out of Canada." -Saelar.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" -Michael.  
  
"Well, do we?" Saelar asked, looking at him. "I will tell you what needs to be done and you may command the others as to their assignments once we get to the country."  
  
Michael wanted to ask 'Why me?' But in Saelar's eyes was a vast knowing. Perhaps he knew that he was supposed to be in charge if Max wasn't here. Maybe too, he knew - that he had been the soldier. In any case, Michael asked no questions now, but talked seriously with Saelar.  
  
Then everyone discussed their plans.  
  
- -  
  
Everyone ran from the jet as soon as it had landed and they followed Saelar into a large van, where he took the driver's seat and Michael, the passenger seat. Isabel, Liz and Gabriel entered the side.  
  
When they came up to the patrolled border, their vehicle was stopped and a border patrolman had to check the van and all their passports. That was something none of them had with them. But Saelar had told them in advance that he would take care of it.  
  
And he did, because he and Michael made them believe via their powers, that the pieces of paper they were holding were actually passports.  
  
Once inside the country and on the way to the facility, all began to grow increasingly nervous and fearful. And one thing was certainly on all their minds: They hoped they weren't too late. 


	27. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25~  
  
Less than a mile away from the facility, the van stopped. Everyone got out.  
  
Saelar handed each of them a gun and they proceeded on foot.  
  
About a mile from the building, they stopped and watched the place in hiding. All was still.  
  
"They should be contained in either the second or third floor below ground. We should not be detected when we enter. I will assure that, however past the ground floor - it will be harder to navigate."  
  
"I know the way, pretty much. At least through to the second floor below, because I saw it in a dream." -Isabel said.  
  
"Good." Saelar said. And then to everyone, "Everyone clear on the plan? We have to be quick."  
  
They all nodded, sharing looks all around.  
  
Everyone followed Saelar. When they went through the entrance, they were met by men in black combatant suits. They were afraid of detection, but they stayed close to Saelar, single file - and just as he had said, he made sure they weren't detected. As if he had made them temporarily invisible to their eyes.  
  
Around the last corner of the ground floor, they waited for the two men beside the elevator to leave, before they could get inside.  
  
The ground floor had been pretty heavily guarded, but once below ground, it wasn't as much so - almost as if they were too conceited to think anyone could get past to the sub-levels.  
  
Saelar looked at Michael and Michael nodded. Michael motioned for Isabel to follow him. They were to search this floor. The others were going down to the next floor with Saelar.  
  
Michael and Isabel walked cautiously. They had to dodge in and out of rooms and small places to hide for brief moments, because they didn't have the advantage of Saelar's invisibility protection.  
  
Isabel couldn't sense Max on this floor, but they still searched. And Michael used all the extra senses he had to feel Victoria, but he didn't sense her on this floor. They made it back to the elevator and headed down to the next floor, hoping to rejoin the group.  
  
As they stepped out of the elevator, Isabel said that she knew this floor.  
  
The more he proceeded, the closer he felt to Victoria. They were in the narrow hallway where the glass cages were. Michael and Isabel shared a look. Max and Victoria might have been kept in these things.  
  
They were halfway down the narrow hallway when they were spotted by someone, and then two more joined him. They had nowhere to hide. They had no choice. Isabel shot one of them. Michael used his offensive power on another and his gun on the last one.  
  
Michael didn't know why he did it, but he turned back around and beside the first cage, was a small space. He didn't know how he knew - but it was a secret door. He pressed along the wall and a tiny screen turned around, appearing on the wall. He looked at a touch pad.  
  
"What is it?" Isabel asked, coming up to him.  
  
"A secret door. I have to get in." -Michael.  
  
"I didn't see this in the dream. I really don't think they're back there, either. Probably just some kind of secret chemicals or objects or something." -Isabel.  
  
"No, can't you feel it. She's back there." -Michael said adamantly. "I have to get in. She could get into these things. I have to -" Michael hit his hand against the touch pad in frustration - and it displayed 'authorization confirmed'. He had no time or inclination to marvel.  
  
When the door slid open, he was inside. Isabel followed him, hoping they weren't about to be caught . or killed.  
  
"Victoria." Michael breathed, in shock.  
  
Isabel came up behind him to see what he was looking at. A naked female body lay in a large container- sort of looked like a glass coffin. Some sort of hazy gas or ice whirled around inside.  
  
Stepping beside him, she saw who it was. It looked like Victoria.  
  
Michael stared down, transfixed. He studied the very long red-brown hair, though it seemed much more red than usual. Full lips, high cheekbones, heart-shaped face.  
  
"She can't be dead." Michael said, his voice barely above a shocked, wounded, whisper. Dead, yes. For this was nothing more than a body. A beautiful body, but -recently dead, surely, although he didn't know why she was in here contained like this.  
  
Isabel realized that it wasn't Victoria. With careful study of her features, she realized this was certainly a woman, not even partly girl. She was older than Victoria. She couldn't be imagining that. This woman was still young, but most definitely older.  
  
"It's not her." Isabel said to him. He wouldn't answer her. He was staring transfixed, he caressed the top of the container, wishing he could touch her.  
  
"Michael, snap out of it!" Isabel said, shaking him fiercely. "It's NOT Victoria! Look, I don't know who or what it is, but it's not her."  
  
Michael finally looked at Isabel. "Just look at her."  
  
"I am. I have. She's older than Victoria. I highly doubt she's aged maybe ten years in almost two months." -Isabel.  
  
Michael looked back at the woman and he forced himself to look objectively past her features, her beauty, her aura - that was telling him this was his Victoria!  
  
"I swear it's not her." -Isabel said. She started back towards the secret door. When he hadn't followed her, she urged, "Michael come ON!"  
  
Michael tore himself away and followed Isabel out, where the door sealed itself shut - closing up its mysterious contents inside.  
  
They entered into a wider hallway.  
  
"I know this place. That is where they were in the dream!" Isabel pointed to the door and glass observation window further down the hall. They ran to it, but found nothing. It was empty. Michael just stood looking at it a moment. They had been in there.  
  
"Now where?"-Michael asked, after they had gone a few steps.  
  
"I don't know past this." -Isabel.  
  
And then he spotted another door at the end of the empty hall. "There!" He pointed.  
  
They ran for the door. When they opened it, they were seen. Four men were standing guard inside. "Intruders!" One of them called.  
  
Michael and Isabel ran back out of the room and around the corner. As soon as he saw them round the corner, they let loose their fire. They managed to shoot at least two of them. But in the process, Michael was shot in the upper arm.  
  
"Michael!" -Isabel.  
  
"I'm okay." Michael said, steeling himself. "I think she's back in there somewhere." Michael said. And he ran into the room again with determination, he didn't even try to cover himself, he just went in, blasting the other men with his powers. And they stood no chance with Michael's determination.  
  
"Where are the others?" Isabel wondered aloud, as they searched small room after empty room. "Wait up, Michael!"  
  
"Isabel!" Michael called from up ahead.  
  
Michael didn't wait for Isabel to catch up. He saw through a small window in the door he had come to. Victoria lay on a table. A man and a woman in white lab coats were around her. He didn't stop. He kicked the door open. They looked up, startled.  
  
"Get away from her!" He shouted. He pointed the gun at them as he walked around the other side of the table she was strapped to.  
  
Isabel came in.  
  
One of them reached around their back. Michael shot him, without hesitation. He then aimed the gun at the woman.  
  
"Michael, I don't think we have to kill her." -Isabel said.  
  
"Oh yes we do. They've done things to her. Everyone here has to die." He said and without any emotion but cold anger, he shot her without blinking.  
  
Isabel was momentarily stunned at his ruthlessness. And then she went to Victoria's side, having no time to contemplate it.  
  
"She's alive, but not conscious, Michael." -Isabel.  
  
Michael looked down at her and he was appalled. She was not merely mistreated, she looked sick and abused. She looked pale. She looked dead. But he knew she wasn't. That body back there that looked so like her was, but not her.  
  
"Help me get these off of her." Michael said.  
  
They undid the restraints and Isabel took the IV out of her arm.  
  
Michael brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her cheek near her lips. "Victoria. wake up. Please." When she didn't, he slid her carefully on the edge of the table and then picked her up in his arms gently.  
  
Isabel started ahead of him. "We've got to find the others. I'm sure they went ahead below."  
  
They walked out of the room and rounded the corner, only to hear an alarm starting somewhere below. It traveled its way up and began going off on this floor as well.  
  
"Hurry!" Isabel yelled. They ran down to the elevator. The elevator opened and two men poured out. Isabel shot them automatically. They ran past the fallen guards and into the elevator where Isabel pushed the button to go to the floor below.  
  
- -  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the  
life  
among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life 


	28. Chapter 26

~Chapter 26~  
  
When the elevator opened, Michael and Isabel could only stare in surprise. The level looked like a war zone. Dead guards and sparks of electricity popped here and there.  
  
They looked at each other nervously. Isabel went slightly ahead and Michael carrying Victoria, followed. They heard gunfire up ahead. Isabel saw that ahead guards were firing at a set of large closed metal doors. Michael managed to shoot them, as well as Isabel. Isabel's gun clicked empty. She dropped it and Michael threw his to her. They ran up ahead, calling out "Saelar.Liz!"  
  
At the metal doors, marred by countless bullet holes, they heard Liz say deep inside. "It's Michael and Isabel!"  
  
Isabel pounded on the door frantically. "It's us. Hurry! They're coming!" Footsteps and shouting of guards somewhere behind them on the level, echoed down the empty halls.  
  
Victoria began to stir in Michael's arms.  
  
There was movement behind the doors and then one of them was opened. Gabriel stood inside. "Hurry!" He said to Michael and Isabel. He saw Victoria in Michael's arms. "Good, you found her." The two rushed inside. Gabriel slammed the door closed again behind them and slid the massive slide lock into place.  
  
"Where's Saelar?" Michael asked Gabriel.  
  
"He led us down here not too far away. He said he had to go take care of something. Then we found ." Lix explained.  
  
Isabel and Michael didn't have to hear the name, their attention was riveted to where Liz was crouched in the distant part of the room - next to Max on the floor. He was conscious, but he looked very weak.  
  
"Max!" Isabel flew over to her brother. She fell to her knees and hugged him. Tears burned behind her eyes.  
  
"Isabel.I'm so glad to see you." He winced as she hugged him. And then he asked, ".Victoria, where is she?"  
  
"Here." Michael said, as he carried her over to them. He laid her on the floor and stooped next to her.  
  
Max looked up at Michael and said hoarsely, "Michael, thank you. For coming for us.."  
  
Michael and Isabel couldn't take their eyes off Max. He looked really bad - ill. He looked worse than Victoria. What had been done to the two of them?  
  
Michael replied, "Well, we're not out yet -"  
  
"Michael, help me!" Gabriel called. Michael looked back at Gabriel, surprised that the newcomer knew their names. Obviously, Saelar had informed him somewhat.  
  
Michael jumped up and went to where Gabriel was sliding shelves to barricade the door. There was fierce knocking into the door - trying to get the giant doors open from outside of it.  
  
"I thought I would never -" Isabel stopped her sentence, looking at her brother warmly. Max was looking down at Victoria.  
  
"Max.." Came the whisper from slightly parted lips. Her head moved and she stirred.  
  
"Victoria." Max said, scooting over to her. He took her hand. "I'm here."  
  
She blinked, opening her eyes. When she saw him, she immediately struggled to sit up. Max helped her, although he hadn't been sedated as she probably had, he was very weak from .almost being killed. Of course, he wouldn't tell her. But when she looked at him, she knew. Both sitting now, Victoria reached to him and they embraced as fiercely as they could. "You're alive!" She whispered. "So are you." He said, hugging her tighter.  
  
Liz and Isabel watched the exchange, rather surprised at their caring. But at least Isabel knew part of the reason why.  
  
Max stiffened and drew back from her a little. Victoria looked behind her and saw Michael standing there.  
  
She was almost expecting to see an accusatory look. But it was not there. Instead, he looked at her with. love. Tears flowed freely now as she looked at his dear face. How many times over these many weeks had she wished so badly that he could rescue her. Her prince. Foolish girl. She hadn't even told Max that. But here he was. "Oh, Michael." She started to stand and Michael helped pull her up. He looked into her eyes seriously. His eyes sparkled with sentiment and relief. In a gentle gesture, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her brow. Victoria hugged him then. He hugged her back, smoothing his hands down the long hair on her back and waist.  
  
"There's time for reunions later!" Gabriel said, running over to them. We've got to get out of here. That door is going to cave in any minute now."  
  
Max automatically stood, although he was wobbly on his feet. "We have to keep going back there." He pointed to the back of the room where there was another door.  
  
Michael still held onto Victoria, Liz helped Max and Gabriel and Isabel led the way. Gabriel opened the door cautiously. It was a laboratory type of room. He motioned for them to go in. They all hurried inside and locked the door.  
  
"There's more rooms back there." Max said.  
  
They kept going through two more rooms - locking each behind them as they went.  
  
The last door opened up onto a tiny hallway. There was nowhere else to go.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Liz asked. Max collapsed in a seating position on the floor. Victoria leaned against Michael for support.  
  
"What about Saelar?" -Isabel asked.  
  
"We can't go back now." -Gabriel.  
  
"But -"Max started. "He can take care of himself." -Victoria assured him.  
  
"Who's the main person who kept you here?" Michael looked down at Victoria.  
  
"Someone named Patrick Bryce." -Victoria.  
  
Gabriel walked out into that tiny little dead-end hallway.  
  
"What does he look like?" -Michael asked.  
  
"Why?" He wouldn't answer. "Young. Maybe mid-twenties. Dark eyes and light brown hair." She replied.  
  
Michael tensed his jaw. He could almost picture him.  
  
"There's an elevator!" Gabriel called from outside the room.  
  
Isabel ran to where he was. Liz and Max and Michael and Victoria followed. He had the elevator door open. A tiny elevator.  
  
"It will only hold 2, I think." -Gabriel observed.  
  
"Let's go." Isabel said.  
  
"Who first?" Liz asked.  
  
"You and Victoria and Isabel." Max answered.  
  
"No." Isabel said. "You're hurt. We came to get you and Victoria. Neither of you are well. You need to go first."  
  
"Go Max." Victoria said, and then, "Remember the king's too important. You have to get out."  
  
Max looked at her in a secret look. And she knew exactly what that look was for. It was a 'well, you're the queen - what are you talking about?'  
  
Victoria looked at Liz. "You and Max."  
  
Liz looked at her than to Max. She took his hand. "We're all going to get out. But somebody has to go first."  
  
Max backed into the elevator with her.  
  
Victoria held onto Michael. She nodded at Max. The elevator closed. It seemed to take forever. The ones left behind momentarily, could only hope that the elevator didn't open onto an ambush.  
  
The elevator came back. "Next." Gabriel said, motioning to Victoria.  
  
Michael pushed her forward. "No, he and Isabel can go. I want to wait with you." -Victoria.  
  
Isabel and Gabriel went into the elevator. It carried them up.  
  
Victoria touched her temple as a voice entered her mind. The first time in months, she had any use of her abilities.  
  
Michael noticed. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"It was Saelar. He said to get out. He knew I wasn't out!" She said surprised. "He said he was still on this floor - that he is going to destroy the place."  
  
"That's what he said?" -Michael.  
  
"More or less." -Victoria.  
  
"Get in." Michael said, pushing Victoria into the elevator. He stepped in with her. He pushed the buttons and then slid out just as the door was closing.  
  
"Michael!" Victoria screamed at him. "What are you doing?!" She only saw a sliver of him before the doors closed completely. The elevator went up. She knew what he was doing! Those questions about Bryce. He was going to make sure he was dead. He was going to kill Bryce. Because of what he'd done to her and Max.  
  
When the elevator stopped, the man who she'd heard was called Gabriel - reached a hand to her and pulled her out of the elevator. They were outside in a side entrance of the building somewhere.  
  
"Where's Michael?" several of them asked. Victoria was thinking. She didn't look at anyone or answer them.  
  
Max came to her. "Victoria!"  
  
She looked up at him then. She started to back away as she spoke. "Saelar's going to destroy the place. Michael's going to kill Bryce." "Michael." She didn't continue, but backed back into the elevator. Max reached for her. She pushed the buttons to go back up.  
  
"Victoria.no!" Max yelled at her, his hoarse voice straining.  
  
- -  
  
Max pounded on the closed elevator doors. He pushed the button to try to bring the elevator back down so he could go up.  
  
Liz grabbed his arm and Isabel and Gabriel got in front of him.  
  
"I have to go back and get them!" Max said, desperately.  
  
"Max.Max! You can't!" Isabel shouted at her brother.  
  
They pulled a weak Max away from the elevator. He was devoid of strength at last to struggle.  
  
"We'll wait for them." Liz said, reassuringly. "They'll come back out." Liz looked at Isabel and they shared a doubtful look of fear. - -  
  
When the elevator opened again, she found Michael still standing there.  
  
"I knew you were going to come back up!" Michael said. "I had to make sure you got back down there." He went in front of her when she stepped out to him.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you! You can't make me!" -Victoria said, determinedly.  
  
"Can't I?" He said. He pushed her back into the elevator. He was so intense as she looked at him.  
  
She pushed at him with her meager strength. "Don't you dare do this!"  
  
He stilled and she pushed past him.  
  
"Get in the damn elevator, Victoria!" -Michael shouted at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" -Victoria took his arm.  
  
"For you." He said.  
  
"Don't say that. I need you. You'll be killed!" -Victoria.  
  
"You're making yourself upset. Stop it." -Michael ordered.  
  
Victoria clung to him. "I love you Michael Guerin! I always, always have. You don't have to do this."  
  
Michael softened his expression momentarily. He looked at her with his big brown eyes. "I have to protect you." And then, "If you love me, you'll do what I say. Go!" -Michael. He leaned down and kissed her quickly and then pushed her forcefully back. He didn't hesitate. He turned and ran back through the building.  
  
She watched him go. Her eyes were huge and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Here me Saelar! I order you to keep him safe! I don't care that he's not the king. I don't care what you think about us being together, but you'd better bring him safely back to me!!!" She screamed and it echoed in her mind, the waves echoing out almost tangibly. And in that instant, she had a dejavu moment, with the feeling that she had said this before. sometime before.  
  
- -  
  
When the elevator door opened again, the group outside waited expectantly. As soon as they saw Victoria, Max got up and took her as she came from the elevator.  
  
A few moments later, a loud mechanical female voice boomed with a shrill alarm that could be heard everywhere. "Count down to self-destruct. Ten minutes to self-destruct."  
  
. 


	29. Chapter 27

~Chapter 27~  
  
The abrupt sounding of the self-destruct alarm scared everyone, caught off guard as they were.  
  
"We have to get away from the building." Max said.  
  
"Across there-" Isabel pointed. "I think in the distance, that is where we came from the woods before we went into the facility to get you two out."  
  
The group ran in the direction away from the building. They passed the front entrance and kept running. About a block away Max and Victoria collapsed on the ground completely out of energy. The rest of the group sat down next to them and watched the front of the building, hoping Michael and Saelar would come out.  
  
The minutes ticked away and with every minute, that mechanical voice announced the self-destruct timer.  
  
"4 minutes till self-destruct."  
  
Everyone wore stricken expressions.  
  
Liz sat on Max's left side. She was sitting so close - to comfort him as much as herself. Isabel was next to Liz. Gabriel sat a little apart and behind, feeling every bit the outsider.  
  
Max glanced at Victoria as she cried quietly, her expression so fixed on the building. He took her hand. She looked down at it and squeezed it - but she only looked back at the building.  
  
"2 minutes to self-destruct." Isabel's heart lurched. She squeezed her eyes closed.  
  
Victoria gave a cry and stood up. "Michael!" Max drew her back down. "You can't go in." He said sternly.  
  
Max squeezed the hand of hers that he still held, tightly. She looked down at him. He shook his head, his eyes full of lending strength. She collapsed back beside him and closed her eyes as they all heard the mechanical voice one more time..  
  
"1 minute to self-destruct."  
  
The seconds were ticking away behind Victoria's eyelids.  
  
And then.  
  
"Look!" Liz cried.  
  
Victoria didn't look. She couldn't hope, not until Isabel yelled, "It's Michael and Saelar!"  
  
Victoria opened her eyes and saw two figures in the near distance running towards them, away from the facility.  
  
And then they all closed their eyes and covered their heads, hunkered down on the ground as the building burst into flames with an explosion.  
  
Michael and Saelar were knocked down.  
  
One by one, they opened their eyes and they saw Saelar and Michael making their last bit of way to them.  
  
"Michael!" Victoria cried as Michael collapsed down on the other side of her. They embraced fiercely. She cried against his shoulder. She hugged him, not wanting to let him go. "It's done. It's over." He said against her shoulder. Victoria looked up at Saelar who stood looking down at them.  
  
"Thank you." Her voice said in Saelar's mind. Only he knew of her order.  
  
He inclined his head pointedly to her. And then in her mind she heard him say, "No matter my judgment, I honor your command, my queen. "  
  
No one else noticed, but Max noted the silent exchange.  
  
"It is over." Liz said, and she embraced Max, so glad he was safe and this nightmare was over.  
  
Isabel looked at the burning building and realized they'd survived another nightmare. But only she could even begin to fathom the nightmare that her brother and Victoria had lived in for so many days. She looked at the building and realized it could have been her or Michael. It could have been all of them there. Because they were different. they were aliens. And their difference could be dangerous, not just to others - but to themselves. And then, more than at any other time of her life - she realized just how different they were.  
  
Max was holding Liz, staring at the building, remembering the long days and weeks and almost two months of confinement - the fear, the pain, the humiliation, the desolation. He looked over at Victoria and she was holding Michael. She looked from the building and to Max. And he knew she had been remembering the same things. So much had changed. Nothing would ever be the same. She had been the shadow of fate that had blown into their lives that long ago autumn day.  
  
As the building convulsed with fire and smoke, Victoria looked at Max. She was thinking back to before - back when she and Max were at odds. So much had changed. She remembered back to those lonely days when she was homeless, after that other explosion at the Winthrop mansion. She remembered Saelar coming to her one night and telling her things that changed her life forever. Now only Max knew these things. some of these things. Saelar had asked her what she really wanted. She'd said Michael. She had prayed, wished and begged for one more moment in time with him. And she had gotten one more moment in time. But what she had gotten, was one more moment in time with Max. And that frightened her, while she knew it had felt right even against her own heart. She knew it was true to be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might receive. Max had been right, maybe history was repeating itself. In the greatest dream, there had to be the shadow of the greatest nightmare. She closed her eyes and only felt Michael. But not even he could keep them from spiraling into the abyss of the past.  
  
[END OF ONE MORE MOMENT IN TIME]  
  
There will be a sequel, tentatively titled, "Into the Realm of Chaos" - which will start being posted next month. After that, there will be a prequel to it all. Thank you so much for those of you that have emailed me and reviewed this. Keep reading! This on-going saga is not over.  
  
- - - -  
  
And even though the moment passed me by  
  
I still can't turn away  
  
I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
  
Tossed along the way  
  
Letters that you never meant to send  
  
Are lost and blown away  
  
.  
  
And now we've grown up orphans I never knew their names  
  
We don't belong to no one, that's a shame  
  
You could hide beside me, maybe for awhile  
  
And I won't tell no one your name  
  
I won't tell your name  
  
.  
  
The scar's a souvenir she'd never lose  
  
The past is never far  
  
And did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
  
Did you get to be a star  
  
.  
  
Don't it make you sad to know that life  
  
Is more than who we are  
  
You grew up way too fast  
  
Now there's nothing to believe  
  
The reruns all become my history  
  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
  
And I won't tell no one your name  
  
And I won't tell your name  
  
"Name" by Goo Goo Dolls 


End file.
